


Till The End Of The Line

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 76,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Amanda and Tara have been best friends since birth. In fact their mothers were best friends and had made a pact to get pregnant at the same time so their kids would grow up together.Tara's birthdays coming up and Amanda has a big surprise in store for her bestie. Only problem is, the universe had other plans.





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytara/gifts).



> I wrote this for the one person I look forward to reading her comments on my posts. She's always positive and so encouraging. I think we may have been besties in another time and place because this woman is a person after my own heart. Love ya Girly! ♡
> 
> ☆Amanda

Amanda 

"Yes! Yes, Fucking yes!!" My coworkers all turned and looked at me like I've finally lost my mind. Ok, maybe I have, but only because I have managed to purchase the best damn birthday present for my bestie Tara. 

Jessica, the office Manager walked up behind me and read the screen on the computer. "Really? That's where you're choosing to take your vacation? That's a total waste of money." I rolled my eyes, "Well then it's a good thing it's my money to waste then isn't it." God she gets on my nerves! Always judging everything I do, like it's any of her business where I go and spend my money on. Bitch!

She walked off obviously annoyed at my response. I inwardly grinned at the knowledge that once I got back from my vacation I would be putting in my two week notice. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, I just don't like the snooty bitches I work with. Judgey twats the whole lot.. well, except Georgia..she's nice, I'll miss her when I go.

Being a nurse gave me alot of options, and it just so happens that a job opening at the local hospital in the NICU got my attention, and a good friend of mine said it's mine if I want it. Hell yeah! Sign me up!! Better hours, better pay, and I get to work with babies. It's what I love the most. I was more than ready to move on to bigger and better things.

I looked up at the clock. I groaned as my lunch break was coming to an end. I already heard the first patient signing in at the front desk. I quickly typed in my credit card number and hit the purchase button. When the 'Thank you for your purchase' note came up on the screen I almost let out another squeal of delight. 

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Tara.

Me: Hey T! What time u off work tonight?

Tara: Not sure. Boss riding my ass to get this story finished for next week's edition. Y?

Me: Cuz 

Tara: Cuz Y? :P

Me: I have something for you...it's a surprise, for your birthday!

Tara: Ugh! Girl, don't remind me!

Me: Pssht! Shut up, 30 ain't so bad! 

Tara: Yeah, says the girl a month younger than me!

Me: And always will be...don't you forget it!

Tara: Can't...you won't let me! 

Me: So text me when you're going home and I'll come over, K?

Tara: KK Bring wine.. it's been a rough day. TGIF!!

Me: What kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring wine?

Tara: The shitty kind...gotta go...boss giving me stink eye. Love ya!

Me: Love ya back! Laters!

I quickly put away my phone just as the first patients chart was handed to me to take back. Ugh! I'm sick of women's twats! I so need to get out of this office. I don't even want to look at my own Vagina anymore. 

Finally five o'clock rolled around and I was able to leave. I shut down my computer, grabbed the envelope off my desk for Tara and put it in my purse for safe keeping. As always, before leaving I looked up onto the shelf beside my desk. I tapped the top of each Bobble head of Bucky Barnes and Captain America. "See you next week guys!"

I stopped off at the liquor store on the way home and bought a bottle...ok two bottles of wine. It was the weekend and like Tara said, it's been a rough week...for the both of us. Nothing like hanging out with my bestie to make my troubles go away.

Tara has been my best friend since forever. Our mothers were even best friends! She's seen me at my worst and my best and still wants to hang out with me. She helped me through my father's death a few years ago. If it wasn't for her..I don't know what I would have done. She's my rock! I'd like to think I'm also hers. She's always been my biggest supporter and this gift is a huge thank you for that, and so much more.

I just finished eating dinner, leftover Chinese food from the day before, when my phone chimed. It was Tara. She was finally on her way home! My heart began to nearly beat out of my chest with excitement. This present was going to be the gift of all gifts!! 

I quickly changed and hopped into my old Beetle and headed to Tara's. Thankfully she's only three streets over, so the drive was very quick. Thank God for that because the anticipation was nearly killing me. That envelope in my purse was screaming to be opened!

Practically skipping to her door, I turned the knob and walked in. We never knocked when either of us came over. Not like either of us had a guy right now. When we did, the other person always texted first. You know, just in case some sexy times were going on. Pssht, I hadn't had sex in three damn years since I dumbed Jacks dumb ass, and Tara's been single almost just as long. Her ex was just as useless as my own. 

"Honey I'm home!" I laughed at my usual greeting. "I'm back here! I just got home so I'm changing!" I set the wine bottles down on the coffee table in the living room. "Hurry up, this surprise is killing me!" She walked in grinning like an idiot, "Ok, I'm dressed...Ooooo you got my favorite wine! I knew there was a reason I keep you around." 

I smirked and held up two wine glasses, "That and my baking skills." Her eyes widened and quickly scanned the room, "Did you bring cake? Please say you brought cake!" I rolled my eyes, "No...sheesh...addict! No my surprise is better than my chocolate cake...guarantee it! Hope your not wearing your good panties cuz ya might just piss'm."

Her eyes widened as she took a glass from my hand. "Jesus, what the hell did you get me? A boyfriend?" I smiled, "Nope, better." She opened a bottle and poured us both a glass, "Porn?" My grin only grew, "Nope..better!" She whistled, "Damn..better than a boyfriend and porn and you bought my favorite wine...wait, your not hitting on me are you...cuz sorry girl...my door don't swing that way." 

I cracked up laughing, "You wish you could have me...I'm fucking awesome! But alas...nope, not that either. Come on...sit down, I can't wait to see your face!" I was literally bouncing around in excitement. "Alright..look I'm sitting down...now spill it cuz you're killing me here!"

I pulled out the long envelope in my purse and handed it over to Tara. She turned it over in her hand and smiled, "Is it money?" "Ugh! Just open it!!" She shook her head and opened the envelope. Taking out the paper inside she unfolded it and began to read it. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she screamed!

"Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!! You got us tickets to the New York Comi-con!! Holy shit!!" I pointed at the page behind the one she was reading, "That's not all...look!" She flipped the page and her face went pale...I thought for a second she may actually pass out. "No! No fucking way! Are these real?!?"

I nodded, "Those my friend are two VIP passes and Meet and Greets with the entire Avengers Cast that will be attending. Including Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans!!" She lept to her feet and embraced me in a hug. We both were squealing and jumping around while hugging. She'd stop briefly to read the paper then scream all over again!

She suddenly stopped and noticed the date on the tickets. "Wait...Aww Dammit...this is next weekend! I can't go! Shit! Amanda! Jerry won't let me off work on such a short notice...man this is bullshit!!" I just grinned and rocked on my feet. "How much do you love me...do you think I would actually buy this and not arrange for you to be off? I worked it out with Jerry. You're officially on vacation as of this coming Thursday!"

She stood there in shock for a second before bursting into tears and hugging me as hard as she could. "This is the best birthday present ever...and you're right, it's better than chocolate cake, porn and a boyfriend!" I pat her back, "Man, we've been single way to long if this is better than sex. But we do get to meet our celebrity crushes so, atleast we will have good material for masterbation." She nearly fell over laughing.


	2. The Bracelet

Amanda

Every evening Tara and I got together before leaving on vacation to New York. We wanted our costumes to be flawless. We've both spent tons of money over the years getting them just perfect. 

Tara happens to be a huge fan of Sebastian Stan, and therefore loves Bucky Barnes. Me, I'm Chris Evans/Captain America girl all the way. I swear that man can smile and I get weak in the knees. Not sure how I'm going to handle seeing him in person. Not to mention the personal Meet and Greet. Lord have mercy, I may burst into flames!

Tara will be going as The Winter Soldier. Her shoulder length brown hair makes her perfect for the costume. Even her arm piece looks amazing! Of course I'm going as a female Captain America. Blonde hair and blue eyes and everything. I paid a good friend of mine to make my outfit and it hugs me like a glove..and by damn I look fucking hot in it! I even have a replica of the shield made from aluminum. 

Thursday we both took off half the day...didn't care if my office manager was pissy about it since I already cleared it with the physician. Our flight was at 6pm. "Oh my God, I can not believe we are actually doing this! Have I told you how much I love you Amanda?" I preened and smiled, "Only like every day, and I love you too by the way."

The flight was rough due to storms along the Eastern Seaboard. Tara was terrified and even got air sick a few times. "Are you ok?" She sat back down and rebuckled her seat belt. "I forgot how sick I get flying since I haven't done it in years. How long until we land?" I grimaced as she turned green slightly. "Not long..another thirty minutes I think. Just close your eyes and think of Sebastian and all the kisses he's going to give you." A smiled ghosted across her pale lips.

I half expected Tara to kiss the ground once we got inside the terminal at JFK. Linking arms with her we couldn't stop smiling as we headed down to pick up our bags. We definitely stood out as tourists. Literally everything was exciting to us, even the cab we got to take us to the hotel.

It was very late when we got to our room. We both flopped down onto our beds. "Oh my God. Even the beds are better than mine! We need to move to New York!" Tara laughed and agreed. It wasn't long before we both crawled under the covers and fell fast asleep. Man, traveling kicks my ass!!

The next morning Tara and I did some sightseeing since Comi-con didn't start until Saturday. "Shit! My memory card is full!" Tara laughed, "That's because your taking pictures of literally everything. Like that trash can back there, don't think I didn't see that. Why the hell did you take the picture anyway?" I went to the picture in question and showed it to her. "Oh...nevermind." I grinned, the can had a flier taped to it for Comi-con. 

We came across a street vendor selling jewelry in Central Park. The woman looked ragged and quite old. "Hello pretty lady, buy your sweety something nice?" She had an accent I didn't quite recognize. I pressed my lips together and looked at Tara and our joined arms. I whispered to her, "She thinks we're a couple." Tara laughed and leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Yes Sweety..buy me something pretty." She is such a turd! 

I looked over her table and her obvious fake jewelry. Nothing really I would want to spend my money on. Hold on a sec.."What is this?" I pointed to a shiney purple crystal wrapped in a leather braided band that was made into a bracelet. The old lady grinned and picked the piece up as if it were a precious jewell. 

"This is something special. A shaman gave this to me many years ago." I was intrigued. "A shaman huh? So what..is it magical or something?" The old lady laughed and nodded her head, "You could say that, yes. But for each wearer of this blessed stone, the magic manifests itself differently." I knew she was spewing crap, but for some reason I was drawn in.

"What did it do for you? Since you're the last owner." She slide her thumb over the crystal and it seemed to shimmer. "It brought me to another land, free from demons who seek to plunder and destroy..to live in peace." Well..that's odd. "Ok...so..how much do you want for it?" The woman looked at me and Tara and seemed to think this over, all the while continuing to stroke the bracelet.

"For something so precious, I can not sell. But...the jewell chooses it's wearer. I think it's chosen you my dear and your partner." I smiled back at Tara who seemed mesmerized by the bracelet as much as the old woman. "We're not a couple..she's my best friend." The woman shrugged, "Doesn't matter...love is love. Here, why don't you try it on, see how you like it."

I took the bracelet from the old woman and I could have swore I felt a tingling sensation when I stroked the crystal. It was Tara's favorite color. "Here Tara, you wear it. Happy birthday." I tied the bracelet to her right wrist. When I turned to thank the old woman...she was gone. "Hey, where did she go?" Tara and I swiveled around looking for her. She was nowhere to be found.

A middle aged woman walked up to the table, "Good afternoon ladies, can I interest you in some jewelry today?" I was so confused. "Yes..well, there was an old woman here a minute ago. She gave us this bracelet from the table." The woman looked at the bracelet on Tara's wrist. "I'm sorry miss, this is my booth and I don't have anything that looks like that. Maybe you got it somewhere else."

Tara and I looked at each other then back down at the bracelet. "Maybe we've inhaled too much exhaust from all the taxis in New York and it's getting to us Amanda. I say we call it a day and head back to the hotel. Besides, I want to be well rested before I meet my future husband tomorrow." My slight freak out immediately forgotten. "You and me both girl."

Back at the hotel we ordered room service and sat on Tara's bed watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier on TV from an On Demand list. I looked back at Tara and she was stroking the crystal on her bracelet, just like the old woman had done. "Do you think it's really magical?" I laid down on the bed and propped up onto my elbow. "Doubt it..don't really believe in magic. But it's still pretty." 

My thoughts drifted to the mysterious old woman in the park and how she had just seemed to disappear into thin air. Maybe...just maybe magic could be real, who knows. From the look on Tara's face, she seemed to believe it was. I guess time will tell...or it will turn her wrist green. Oh well, atleast it was free.


	3. The Storm

Tara

I can't sleep. Literally can't, I've tried. The excitement of the coming day, way too much for my mind to shut off and just relax. Amanda on the other hand..sleeping like a baby. As usual. Her head can hit the pillow and fall asleep within the span of a minute. Ugh! Jealous!

I still can't believe she's done this for me...no I take that back, I can. She's always thinking of ways to somehow thank me for doing what friends are suppose to do, be there for each other. When will she learn that just being her friend is enough.

I never had any siblings, neither did she. If I could choose to have someone as a sister, it would be her. She's funny and one of the strongest women I know. No matter what's going on in my life, she's always there.

I shifted on the bed and curled onto my side, trying to get comfortable. Laying on my back and staring at the ceiling obviously not helping in the sleep department. 

The bracelet seems to glow in the darkened room and I find myself mesmerized by the tiny swirls of purple deep in the stone. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. When I rub it with my thumb I could swear I almost feel it vibrate. It feels...I'm not sure, it's hard to explain. Otherworldly comes to mind, but then again that may be my geek brain talking.

What if it really is magical? Does it grant wishes? The old woman said it manifests it's powers differently for each person. Should I make a wish? What would it hurt...right? I do it when I see a falling star...or 11:11 is on the clock in my car. Blowing out birthday candles and throwing a penny in a well. How is this any different? Somehow it did. 

I closed my eyes and held the bracelet close to my heart. I silently made my wish and rubbed the stone over and over again. Afterwards I felt silly, laying there alone in the dark wishing for things I knew would never happen. I'm a grown ass woman for Pete's sake! I turn thirty tomorrow....shit...today! It's after midnight, officially my birthday. 

I wanted to say I felt different, but I didn't. I guess my anxiety about turning thirty was stupid. What did I expect, that I'd turn thirty and somehow look and feel like an old hag? What is it about leaving my twenties behind that felt so...ugh..what's the word I'm thinking of...not sad, but scary maybe?

I do get questions now and again from people...stupid people...who ask, 'When are you going to settle down and have a family?' 'Don't you want kids..better get cracken, your not getting any younger.' That one's the hardest. I was a mom...once...for a brief moment in time. Until I just...wasn't anymore. Amanda is the only person who knows about that. Not even my stupid ass ex.

I think that's when Amanda became so over protective of me. I'm not even sure if it's a conscious thing she's doing, it just comes second nature for her to try and shield me from all the things that could hurt me. Including insensitive people who have no right butting their noses in where it doesn't belong. 

I suppose at some point during my restless night, I had eventually drifted off to sleep. The fact Amanda was jumping up and down on my bed waking me up and almost toppling me into the floor proof of that. "Get up! Get up! Get up! It's Comi-con Day!!!" 

I laughed and tackled her to the bed, "Quit jumping you dork, we break the bed, we bought it!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked me over the head, "Spoil sport! Come on, get up..let's get some breakfast before we get ready! I swear I'm so excited I may pee my pants!" 

We hurried through breakfast then rushed back to the room to start getting our outfits on. Amanda walked into the bathroom where I was putting on my eye makeup and I  
whistled. "Look at you, hot stuff! Captain America don't have anything on you!" She laughed and made a dramatic pose, "I do look damn good, don't I! Look at you...Ms. Sexy Winter Soldier, Sebastian won't know what hit him..you look amazing!!" 

Just as we were heading out of our room to go to the elevator, Amanda grabbed my arm and started running. "Come on, I have a great idea!" Oh Lord...I hope this idea doesn't get us into trouble! "Where are we going?" She winked and opened the door to the stairwell. "Trust me." I sighed heavily and followed along, like I'd tell her no..not!

"The roof? Why are we going to the roof?" She rolled her eyes, "You'll see." The view was amazing from the roof of the hotel, the New York skyline a true sight to behold. She turned my back to the city and wrapped her arm around mine. "Now...say, Comi-con!!" She held up her phone for a selfie. I looked at the picture, I had to admit, it was pretty damn amazing!

The looks we got as we hailed a cab were priceless. Some eyed us as weirdos while some gave high fives and asked to take our pictures, especially people with kids. We hadn't even made it to Comi-con yet and I was having the best day of my life! That is until I noticed the dark clouds circling over head.

"I thought the weather report said it was suppose to be sunny today, where did this come from?" I shrugged as Amanda looked out the cabs window with a wrinkled up nose. "It shouldn't matter right? The Venue is inside." She nodded but still watched the sky with growing concern.

We were dropped off down a few blocks from the entrance since traffic was nearly at a stand still. People were starting to walk and look up at the sky just like we were. "We should hurry before it starts to rain." I definitely agreed. 

Just as we began to run the three short blocks, the sky lit up with lightening. Huge spidery kind that seemed to crawl along the clouds. We ran faster! We both screamed when lightening hit a street light right in front of us. Amanda pushed me to the ground as glass and splinters of wood rained down on us. If it weren't for the suits we wore I'm sure we would have been severely injured. 

The air around us seemed to feel charged. Hair standing up on our arms. We screamed as bolt after bolt of lightening kept hitting the ground around us. It was so loud and deafening that I couldn't even hear my own screams escaping my mouth. All we could do was cling to the other.

Wind whipped our hair and debris flew around us like a vortex. My head felt funny, like when you stand up too quickly and the world seems to tilt. My vision blurred and I knew I was going to pass out. Amanda's hand gripped mine as we curled in on each other. Darkness swept over me like a blanket.


	4. Interrogation Room

Amanda

Disoriented. My mind felt scattered and unable to grasp on to one thought and keep it. Slowly sensation came back and my body felt heavy...so very heavy. Yet I was feeling movement. How was I moving?

I tried to open my eyes but everything was a blurry mess. What the hell happened? I tried to grasp onto the last thing I remember...Tara. Tara was screaming! I immediately tried to open my eyes again. Walls of white were moving past me. Wait...walls don't move, I'm moving!

My head was laid back and I tried to lift it, a groan leaving my mouth due to the effort it took to just look up. A voice above me spoke, "They're starting to wake up. Separate them." What? Why does that voice sound so familiar? I was beginning to get frustrated that my body wasn't willing to cooperate with my mind.

I felt my body being placed against a hard, cold surface...a chair? My eyes were still blurry, but thankfully I was able to lean heavily onto the table in front of me. I groaned again and was pleased that my hands moved to my head, and slid my fingers in my hair to push it away from my face.

I could hear voices but I was too busy trying to make my body respond like it should. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and looked around, finally things started to come in to focus. I didn't like what I saw, maybe it was better to have remained half blind.

The room was all white, even the floor, giving it a sterile feel. Grey metal table, two chairs, same grey and sharp edges. It reminded me of a police station interrogation room you see on cop shows, it even had an obvious viewing window. I see my reflection, but I know people are watching me, I just can't see them. Did I do something wrong? 

A sudden voice startled me, "Who are you?" I nearly fell out of my chair. How did I not see the man dressed in a dark charcoal grey suit standing off to the side near the door. I did a double take...no, it can't be...but it is! "Mr. Gregg?" My voice sounded a bit gravely. "What's going on?"

The man unfolded his arms from across his chest and came to sit on the opposite side of the table from me. I saw his eyes briefly look toward the mirror. "My name's not Gregg. Besides I'm the one asking the questions, you answer them." This is some kind of a joke...right?

I laughed nervously, "Ok, what's going on? The VIP passes I bought didn't say anything about this. Is this where the meet and greets take place? Also, what the hell happened outside.. feels like I've been drugged or something." The man didn't even bat an eye. Oh..shoot maybe he's made because I haven't asked for his autograph or something.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Clark. I'm a big fan of your character." I smiled and he only folded his hands together in front of him on the table. "My name is Phil Coulson. I'm not sure who this Clark Gregg is, but maybe you'd like to elaborate, tell us who sent you and what you want?" Man...these actors are really something else!

"OhhhKay...have it your way pal..Coulson it is." This must be a role playing game or something. "Now, what is your name?" I smiled and leaned back a bit in my chair, folding my arms. "Captain America, can't you tell?" I smirked and he didn't even react...damn he's good!

"Miss, I for one know the Captain, and you most certainly are not him. Now, I repeat, What..is..your..name?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "My name is Amanda Grant." A nervousness began to chew at my gut. Something feels...off. 'Coulson' smiled just a bit, "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Ms. Grant, who do you work for?" Man this is getting weird.

"Umm..not sure why that's any of your business. Where's my friend Tara?" Not knowing where she was worried me greatly. "Your companion is also being questioned. Your employer is very much my business when you and your cohort break into the Avengers Tower, more specifically the roof. Though poorly I might add, since you must have injured yourself with some kind of device that allowed you to get there, disabling you both." Wait..what?!

"Look, I'm really not interested in your weird scenario you got going here. Tell me where my friend is right now." I was beginning to get pissed off. Who do these people think they are? Actor or not...enough is enough! "I'm afraid I can't do that, unless you cooperate." I was trying really hard not to punch this man in the face.

"Fine! Asshole! My name is Amanda Grant, I'm 29 years old. I'm a nurse. The doctor I work for, is Dr. Schuman, an OBGYN. My eyes are blue, my hair blonde and my birthday is September 22nd. Is that enough for you, or do you need to know what color my panties are?" His face slightly reddened. Good! 

"I don't think that will be necessary. Does this Dr Schuman work for Hydra?" That's it!! I sat up straight and slammed my fist down onto the table. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are with all these bullshit questions! You got five seconds pal to tell me where Tara is or bring her to me, or I will kick your God Damn ass!!" 

'Coulson stood up and buttoned his jacket to his suit. "Perhaps you need some time to think on my questions." I sat wide eyed as he walked out the door...the sound of the lock clicking in place made my blood boil! Famous or not, I'm not going to be treated this way and definitely not locked in a room. 

I stood up causing the metal chair to scrape across the floor loudly. I marched up to the mirror and screamed, "I know you Fuckers are in there! Bring me Tara or so help me God!" I turned around and grabbed the chair 'Coulson' had sat in. Holding it by the back I picked the chair up, and began hitting the glass with it.

"Let me out of here! Where's Tara?!" It didn't quite register to me that the chair felt very light, considering it was apparently made of metal. The glass cracked and began to bow from the force of the hits against it. The door flung open and I immediately dropped the chair when I saw who entered. 

Captain America...ok, Chris Evans..but still! He was in his suit and looked just as sexy as sin. "Ma'am you need to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else." His shield was on his back and he had his hands up in a gesture to show me he had no weapons. Fuck he's hot! I gulped down the lump in my throat. 

"Chris? I...I mean Mr. Evans! What's going on? Why won't these people let me out? What did I do wrong?" My eyes began to water from my fear and anxiety, anger, frustration...you name it! "Ma'am you obviously are a bit confused. My name is Steve Rogers. I don't know who Chris Evans is, but if you calm down, maybe we can find out together." 

Tears slipped down my cheeks. Is this really happening right now? How is this possible? "Wh..wh..where am I?" His eyes softened and he took a tentative step toward me. "You're in a interrogation room in the Avengers Tower in New York City." My hand shook as it covered my mouth in shock. "How is this possible?!" 

I began to panic, my heart pounding in my chest, breaths coming fast as I tried to grasp what's going on. I felt dizzy. "Miss, breath slower...you're hyperventilating, if you don't you might..dammit!" My knees gave out and the room tilted. Strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. I mumbled against his chest, "Language", before passing out.


	5. Parallel Universe

Steve

(During the interrogation)

I watched the woman slowly begin to come around fully, leaning hard against the table, hands raking through her blonde hair. Bucky had taken the other one down the hall to an identical room. This was definitely weird to say the least.

Alarms sounded all over the Tower due to a large spacial disturbances above us. Lightening struck the building multiple times. My first thought had been maybe it was the Bifrost and Thor was paying us a visit, but this was different.

Once we all made it to the roof after the sky cleared, we were all shocked by what we found. Two women, curled practically around the other, and unconscious. That in itself was odd. The strangest part was how they were dressed.

I stood in the observation window, arms crossed as I watched Coulson question her. Something felt off about this whole situation. "Would you look at that!" I looked over at Tony who just whistled, "Always knew you'd make a good looking woman, hell, I think she looks better in your suit than you do." Of course he'd make that observation.

Ok, I had to admit, she did look amazing. I laughed lightly when she leaned back in her chair and said she was me. "Maybe they're crazy? You know, weirdo fans or something. They didn't have any weapons except for a replica of your shield that most likely is made of aluminum." The possibility did cross your mind.

"She appears to believe what she's saying, and I'm good at spotting a liar." Natasha leaned against the wall and my eyes caught her briefly. I jumped slightly when the woman who states her name as Amanda Grant, slams her fist hard into the table. Seemingly unaware she's created a sizeable dent. How is that possible?

"Whoa! Did you see that? Is she an enhanced?" I didn't know what to think. We all saw the shock on her face as Coulson walked out of the room. My attention was drawn back to her as she stood and her chair scraped hard against the floor. I swallowed around a lump in my throat at the sight of her. She did look better than I did in that suit. Wow! 

Her screams at the window, demanding her friend be brought to her, was filled with pure rage. She reached around and grabbed the heavy steel chair. "Holy shit! How is she lifting that?!" Tony took the words right out of my mouth. 

The first strike against the window made a huge crack, my eyes widened in shock and I had to take a step back. "That window is reinforced and bullet proof...how is she doing this?!" Tony looked at me shocked, my look was no different. The window began to splinter and cave in. This had to stop before someone got hurt.

The moment I entered the room she stood down. The chair hit the floor hard. I held my hands up and tried to calm her down, somehow let her know we meant her no harm. She seemed confused, Disoriented and very scared. Not someone out to hurt or infiltrate us. 

When she began to cry, my chest hurt, I had an overwhelming urge to pull her to me and hug those tears away. She began to panic, fear and confusion clouding her eyes. I tried to get her to slow down her breathing, but I was too late, she began to pass out. "Dammit!" I caught her just as she fell.

She mumbled "Language." against my chest and Tony laughed behind me. "I don't know who she is, but I like her." I sighed heavily as I once again picked up the unconscious woman and cradled her to my chest. "Wonder how Bucky's doing with the other woman?" Hopefully better than I was.

I walked her out of the room. Natasha came up beside me, "Where are you taking her?" I gave her a pointed look. "Medical." She frowned, "Do you think that's wise, considering she obviously has enhanced strength? What if she..." I cut her off, "Then I'll take care of it. I don't think she or her friend mean us any harm. She's scared. Whoever they are...they need our help."

She gave me a weird smile. "What? You don't approve? Why am I not surprised." She nudged my arm as we entered the lift, "No, that's not it. I trust your judgement more than most, and that's saying something." The lift doors closed and I peaked down at the woman in my arms. "So what's the look for?" She did that half smile she does, "She's pretty." I rolled my eyes..here we go with this again.

"Yes, she's beautiful, what's your point?" She laughed under her breath, "I said pretty. So you think she's beautiful...interesting." I shook my head and exited the lift as we reached medical. Dr. Cho and Bruce came forward as I approached.

"Is this one of the women from the roof? Was she electrocuted?!" Banner looked concerned then seemed to notice her outfit. "What's with the suit?" I laid her down gently on one of the beds in an exam room. "Yes, this is one of the women, no I don't believe she was electrocuted...as for the suit, well, we haven't figured that out yet. She passed out after she saw me."

Dr. Cho began to examine Amanda, then looked back at me. "Could she be a crazed fan? She's dressed like you and she fainted when she saw you. Should we notify the police?" I leaned against the wall and shook my head. "No, no police, we'll handle things internally. I don't believe they're crazy...there's something strange going on here. In fact she's shown to have enhanced strength, like my own." 

Cho looked at me then back at the unconscious woman. "Enhanced...I'll run some labs on her while she's out, see what we can figure out. Do you think she's like you..you know, a super soldier?" I shook my head, "I don't think she's a soldier, period. Maybe the labs will tell us if she's taken the serum like I did, or Bucky." 

Due to her suit, Cho had to get blood from the back of her hand. She began to stir as soon as Cho finished. I walked up to the bed and watched as her blue eyes opened, blinked a few times, then focused on me. "Welcome back." She smiled and blushed, then shot up in bed, obviously remembering where she was.

"Wait...so I wasn't dreaming? This is all real? You're real?" Her eyes seemed to pull me in. I wasn't prepared for her reaching out and running her hands up my arms, then across my chest, fingers tracing the star on my suit. "It's really you...you're Captain America, Steven Rogers. Holy Crap!" I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face, her touch, even through my suit did funny things to my stomach.

"Last time I checked anyway." She smiled and I couldn't help but be drawn in, stepping closer to her. I didn't even realize I'd done it, standing almost between her legs, where she sat. The sound of someone clearing their throat made us both jump. I noticed how close I was and stepped away from her. 

I looked back at the door where the cough came from and Bucky was there, his female counterpart standing next to him. It was odd seeing the identical suits side by side. "Nat said you were here. This one was freaking out and wanted to see her friend." The woman beside him rolled her eyes, "I wasn't freaking out." Bucky looked down at the brunette, "Yes..you were." 

"Tara!" "Amanda!" The two women spotted each other and ran, meeting in the middle. They hugged and Amanda seemed to be checking Tara over for injuries. I couldn't help but look back at Bucky, the same smile on my face, was on his. It felt like yesterday that Bucky use to do the same thing to me.

They were talking so fast back and forth, it was hard to keep up. Tara whispered something into Amanda's ear and then suddenly they were both facing Bucky and I. I just happened to look over at Bucky as his eyes raked down Tara's body. I recognized that look, but it's been a long time. He caught me looking at him and he immediately cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly on his feet. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. 

 

Amanda

Tara whispered in my ear, "It's the bracelet..I wished we would be with Captain America and Bucky Barnes! It came true!" My eyes went wide and we both turned around and stared at the two Super Soldiers. I did catch Bucky giving Tara the whole body once over and I nudged her gently with my elbow. 

She looked at me, brow wrinkled, "What?" I just grinned and spoke quietly, "I'll tell you later." Steve seemed just as amused at his friends obvious eye-fuck. Not that Captain America would say eye-fuck, and if he did, I may spontaneously combust! I'm doing good enough as it is not jumping him, because Damn he smells good! Smells good, looks good...and oh baby, feels good! That suit! 

We were just sort of standing there, each side staring at the other, not quite sure what to say or do. I'm still working on believing this is all real, but afraid if I pinched myself I'd wake up...and I so didn't want to wake up! Just as I was about to say something to break the silence, in walks Robert...I mean Tony Stark, followed by Natasha and Clint.

"Oh look, their both conscious..goody! So Jarvis and I have been going over your personal belongings.." He held up my phone and purse, Tara's too. This made me pause, "Hey! That's our stuff!" He rolled his eyes, "Pretty sure I just said that Captain Obvious." "Tony.." Steve eyed the billionaire. "Keep your pants on...wait, or should I tell that to her?" 

"Jarvis..have you pulled everything off Ms. Grant's phone?" 'The technology is a bit subpar, but I was successful.' I scoffed, "Subpar? That's the newest iPhone out on the market." Tony just grinned, "You are very obviously not from around here and wherever you're from, you don't have a Tony Stark there or Stark Phones." 

"Well we do..but your name is really Robert Downey Jr." He grinned, "Obviously a handsome guy." I laughed, "He is...also an Ex-con with a past drug abuse problem." His eyes widened, "No offense, but your world...not so fun anymore." Steve's eyes widened a bit and he stepped forward. "What do you mean her world?"

"I'm glad you asked that question Cap, though next time I'm going to need you to raise your hand..it's only fair to the rest of the class." Tara snorted then laughed, then quickly tried to stop and covered her mouth. "Sorry...you're just funny as hell! You always have the best lines!" I pressed my lips together trying to suppress my own laugh.

"See, I knew I liked you for a reason. Now...back to show and tell.." Another giggle escaped Tara. I nudged her and she just shrugged and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' A projection from the ceiling came out and I saw all my pictures from my phone. Uh oh!

Tony tapped on one...the very one I knew I didn't want him to show. "Very nice...look Cap, she's wearing your colors." I buried my face in my hands and peeked up to look at Steve. His face was pink and his mouth hung open a bit. It was a picture Tara took of me last summer. Me in a red, white and blue string bikini. It barely covered anything. 

"Can we move on please?" My face felt like it was on fire. Tony stood looking at the photo, head cocked slightly to the side, "I don't know, I think I want this as my new screen saver, unless Cap...you want me to send this to you? Jarvis.. do the honors?" 'Already done sir.' A chime sounded and everyone glanced at Steve. He pulled out his phone and face palmed. Oh..my..God!! He just sent my picture to Steve's phone!! 

He scrolled through a few pictures, commenting here and there, then stopped at the last photo I took before this whole thing began. Me and Tara on the roof of our hotel. "Now, is everyone paying attention....Steve, I'm going to have to ask you to put away your phone in class. You can oogle her half naked body later in private." Tara was practically in stitches. Steve just looked mortified. Bucky was biting his lip, trying his best to not laugh himself.

"Ok class..now can someone look at this photo and tell me what's missing? Anyone?" Clint spoke first. "It's the New York skyline...but it's missing a few buildings." Tony pointed at Clint and smiled, "Bingo..and for bonus points, what specific buildings are missing?" Clint stepped forward and pointed to a section on the photo. "Twin Towers are gone...plus The Avengers Tower. It's not there."

"Exactly, and according to the time stamp on this photo, it was taken earlier this morning." Everyone looked at us like we were odd specimens under a microscope. "So..here's my theory, and it could be wrong, but it's the best assumption I can come up with. Miss Grant and Miss James are from another demension, a mirror image of ours, with of course some apparent huge discrepancies."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, "Ok, so let me get this straight...we're what, like in a parallel universe or something. Saw something like that on TV once, these people traveled to a parallel universe but like if you touched your counter part in that demension then you'd cease to exist or something like that." 

Tony nodded, "Yes, exactly..except for the whole not existing thing. From what Jarvis can see there is no record of either of you having doubles here on this Earth. So, I guess your safe in that area." The pictures vanished and Tony handed me back my phone. 

"We may need to consult Thor on this, maybe he may know something we don't. Especially on how they got here." Tara nudged me and she held up her wrist, the one with her new bracelet still wrapped around her it, purple crystal shimmering in the lights of the room. 

Ho-ly SHIT!! Suddenly the words of the old woman made perfect sense. "Uh...guys...I think I may know how we got here." They all turned and looked at me. I grabbed Tara's arm and held her hand in the air and pointed to the bracelet. "I know this is gonna sound completely crazy..but I think this crystal is magic." 

Steve smiled and laughed, "I think that's something we all know plenty about...weird crystals or stones that hold special powers. Your idea is not as far fetched as you may think." Bruce had Tara take off the bracelet so he could run some tests on it to see what he could figure out. 

Everyone seemed to be at a loss on what to do next. I jumped a bit when Tony clapped his hands together, "You know what, I'm starving, who wants pizza..we can have it delivered from Romans down the street. Anyone?" My stomach growled as if it wanted to answer for me. 

Bucky, who until this point had been pretty quiet, stepped forward, "I could eat." Steve and everyone else stated pretty much the same thing. "It's been a long day already, I am starved!" 

Tony cleared his throat and shifted on his feet, "Before we eat our weight in carbohydrates..I think we all need to address the elephant in the room." I frowned in confusion..what else is there to talk about. I saw everyone turn their head and look at me. "What...what did I do?" 

Steve stepped toward me, "Have you always had enhanced strength, or did that happen when you came here?" I laughed and looked at them all like they were crazy. "I have to have Tara help me open pickle jars..I'm not enhanced anything..well maybe my ability at sarcasm, but that's just me being a Bitch most of the time." They still just stared and Steve shared a weird look with Bucky.

"Amanda, when you were in the interrogation room, you picked up a solid metal chair that weighs easily seventy pounds like it weighed nothing and smashed a bullet proof viewing mirror. Not to mention the fist shaped dent in the table when you yelled at Coulson." I laughed, thinking this had to be a joke.

"That chair was super light..now your just pulling my chain. Come on..look at me, I may be dressed the part, but I'm no Super Soldier. Look...I'll prove it." I came up super close to Steve and wrapped my arms around his middle, locking my hands behind his back. 

I knew Captain America weighed way more than I could ever pick up...and maybe I wanted to put my hands on him again. Proving a point gave me the perfect opportunity. I nearly dropped Steve in shock when I lifted him up off the floor several inches as of he were nothing more than a toddler. 

Tara gasped and I let go of Steve and backed up away from him, looking at my hands. "Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!!" I immediately looked up and into Steve's wide eyes. "Sorry...but seriously...Holy Shit!!!" What the hell is going on?! Can this day get any weirder?!


	6. Good Girl

Tara

(This is what happened to Tara while in her own interrogation room.)

My head ached and my body felt heavy, man, how many bottles of wine did I drink last night? The sound of a door closing made me try and lift my head up off of the cold smooth surface.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned at the discomfort I was feeling. This chair has to be the most uncomfortable seat ever! "You with me now, or do you need a minute?" I froze...I knew that voice like I knew my own.

I regretted lifting my head so quickly and turning it to see who spoke. "Ow!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will the throbbing away. "Are you ok? Do you need medical attention?" I blinked several times to adjust to the lighting in the room, before settling on the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

"Sebastian?" My eyes were wide and I just gawked...I didn't know what to say! What do you say to the one person who lives in your dreams every night. "Who the hell's Sebastian?" I giggled nervously at the half correct quote from the movie. "Do I amuse you?" 

Something seemed to click in my head. My surroundings, Sebastian's suit, the metal arm, the longer hair. Just days ago Sebastian Stan was photographed in New York with short hair. This wasn't him...it was Bucky...but how?! Then my wish last night came rushing back, and everything the old woman told us about the crystal on my wrist.

"This will go easier on you if you answer when I ask you a question." I chewed on my lip and tried to control the shaking of my body. "I'm sorry. What do you want to know?" My sudden willingness to answer and demeanor seemed to throw him off.

"What's your name?" I picked at the skin around my thumb nail, a nervous habit I just can't seem to drop. "My name is Tara James." He leaned forward and placed his arms on the table, his metal fingers tapped a few times. "James huh...that's convenient, you fabricate that as well as your knock off suit?" 

I shook my head no, "No, of course not. Why would I lie about my last name?" He leaned back again in his chair and crossed his arms. "You'd be amazed what people will lie about when motivated enough." His cold stare reminded me of his Winter Soldier look, which did funny things to my stomach. I tried really hard not to smile at him...I failed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this all so lightly, I know this all seems pretty weird and crazy..trust me, I write for a living and even this seems far fetched even for my brain to come up with." He took a moment to look me over and that feeling in my stomach...dropped lower...have mercy, this man and his ability to make me into a pool of goo with just one look!

"Why are you here? Do you work for Hydra?" Internally I'm still freaking out like you wouldn't believe, but having him so close..for some reason I was able to keeo the freak out at bay. "I'm not sure why I'm here, it just sort of...happened. Dark sky, lightening..one minute Amanda and I are running for cover and the next...well, here I am. As for Hydra..no, absolutely not! I work for a dick of a man named Jerry Mays. He's a bit of a dictator sometimes, especially when it comes to story deadlines...but he's still a good man."

"What's with the suit? Why are you both dressed like me and Steve?" I noticed his tone was a little different, not so on edge. "There's this convention that happens every year called Comi-con. Pretty much a bunch of geeks get together and pay homage to their favorite comic book or movie characters. People dress up like their favorite characters...it's called Cosplay..uh..Costume play. Autographs...photos with your favorite stars, that kind of thing."

I wiggled my metal arm at him, "It's all fake..see.." I unlatched the metal snaps on the underside of the arm and slid it off. "Just little ole me under here." His eyes narrowed, "So you think this is a game, some joke to have a metal arm?" My eyes widened and I saw the darkness creep into his features.

"No, oh God no! What they did to you was horrible! I wore it just so I could look more like you...because you're my favorite, not to make fun of you! I could never do that to you!" I ran my hands through my wind blown hair and sighed. "Where I come from, you're just a story and the person you look like, an actor...a damn fine looking actor too...uh..." Did that just really come out of my mouth?!

His lip twitched up into something similar to a smile, almost as if he were trying to hide it. I shifted awkwardly in the chair under his gaze. "So, you landing on our roof...was an accident, how did that happen?" I fidgeted with the bracelet on my wrist that I held in my lap. "Sort of. It's not something we were expecting, that's for sure. I..uh..made a wish, and it came true."

His eyebrows rose slightly, "You wished for this, to be here?" I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "Yes, to be with you." I almost half whispered it. I couldn't believe I had the balls to actually say it. "Me? Why would you want to be with me?" I couldn't help but smile at him and blush, "Because you are the single most beautiful man I've ever seen in my entire life, and I know what it's like to be broken and try to rise up from that."

Our eyes locked momentarily and I had to look away, my face heating up uncontrollably. Amanda would have a fit right now if she saw me...wait...Amanda! I snapped my head up and he actually flinched, his chair making a scraping sound on the floor. "Amanda...where is she? Is she ok..oh my God, I am such a horrible friend!"

"I'm sitting here talking about how beautiful you are and God knows what's happening to my best friend! Is she ok? Can I see her?" As if right on que the door to the room we were in opened and I gawked at Coulson as he leaned down and whispered into Bucky's ear, his eyes shot to mine and he nodded. I couldn't help but wave like an idiot, "Hi Coulson." He shook his head, I think I saw a smile, then he walked out.

"Seems as if your friend is having a bit of a temper tantrum down the hall. She usually this volatile?" I smirked and crossed my arms, mimicking his own. "Amanda can be a hot head if provoked. Her temper can sometimes get the better of her. But you won't find anyone more loyal and caring than she is. She cares more for others than she will herself...almost to a fault. She's the reason we were going to Comi-con. It's a birthday present for me."

"If she's freaking out, which I bet she is, just let me talk to her, I can get her to calm down." His answer was immediate, "No, I don't think that's wise." What?! "Am I a prisoner here? Why can't I see her? Is she ok? Did something happen to her and you don't want to tell me?!" 

He stood up and I blinked up at him. "We have to make sure you're not a threat." I looked down at myself as if that was the most ludicrous thing possible for me to be. "But...I will go see if she's ok, if you'd like." My eyes shot up to his, there was something there, a softness that hadn't been there before. "Thank you." With a nod he stepped out of the room and left me alone.

I stood up and began to pace back and forth. Ok, so this is all real...Holy crap! I wonder if Captain America questioned Amanda? Man I bet she lost her absolute shit! But she doesn't know about my wish. I hope she's ok, if she isn't I won't be able to forgive myself. 

A sudden sound from the table behind me made me jerk around. It sounded like it moved but, no one else was in the room but her, so it couldn't have moved..right? Maybe I am just going crazy and this is all a delusion in my head and I'm going to wake up in a padded room and Amanda will visit me on the weekends as I drool all over myself. My heart was pounding as my anxiety grew.

The door opened and I squeaked in surprise. Bucky's eyes widened a bit at seeing me startled and up from my chair. He pushed some hair out of his eyes, "Your friend has been taken to Medical.." "Oh My God! Is she hurt?!" He smiled, "Quit freaking out, she's ok, she just fainted when she saw Steve. Of course after she practically destroyed the interrogation room." 

"I'm not freaking out." I crossed my arms and lifted my chin in denial. He crossed his own arms and smirked down at me, " Yes you are. Now come on, I'll take you to her...as long as you behave, think you can do that?" I couldn't resist what came out of my mouth...it was as if every dirty fanfiction story wanted to burst forth from my lips. "Are you asking me to be a good girl for you?"

Of course I immediately wanted to shove my damn foot in my mouth for saying it. His eyes darkened a bit then he laughed, "I guess I am." He opened the door and let me walk through first. I wasn't sure if it was to be a gentleman or to not have his back to me and wanted the upper hand in case I tried something...I'm thinking, maybe both. Or look at my ass in this tight suit, and I was definitely very much ok with that as well.


	7. Just This Once

Amanda

I sat Indian style in the floor next to Tara as we all gathered in some kind of communal living room/bar. The lewd moan exited my mouth uncontrollably, "Oh my God, this pizza is so good!" That wasn't even an exaggeration! 

Tara laughed beside me and nodded in agreement, "Even better than Toroni's." I definitely agreed. Tony wiped his mouth on a napkin, "Told you so..nobody has pizza like Romans. Little Mom & Pop place, great people, even better food." Several around us all made approval noises around their mouthfuls of food.

I took a drink of my coke to wash down the pizza, then nudged Tara. "Dude.. I totally have super powers. How cool is this! You should try seeing if you have anything like that." Tara stopped mid chew and looked at me with wide eyes. Everyone else looked at us, waiting perhaps to see just that.

After swallowing she laughed nervously, "I doubt I have super strength. I definitely felt the weight of that chair in the interrogation room." Steve had gotten up to get more napkins from the counter. "Steve...quick find a really tight jar of something, we gotta test this shit out!" Everyone laughed.

"No, seriously...come on T..try and lift something." I was practically bouncing with excitement where I sat. She rolled her eyes and set down her slice of pizza. "Fine, what do you want me to try and lift?" I looked over at Bucky who was sitting on the arm of the couch. "Bucky...pick up Bucky." 

Bucky froze...pizza slice in hand, right in front of his face, mouth open. He lowered the slice onto his plate, "Uh..me?" I nodded, "Yes, most definitely you." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at Tara. "Well, go on..go pick him up." I popped the P in up. 

Bucky shrugged and set his plate down onto the coffee table. Holding his arms out a bit he gave a crooked smile. "I'm all yours doll." I didn't even hide the laughter as it bubbled over. "Did you hear that T...he's all yours...go get'm tiger." Tara blushed and stood up, glared at me and cautiously walked up to Bucky.

Everyone seemed to pause eating and watch Tara. Bucky stood up and smiled down at my bestie. I couldn't resist, "Tara, make sure you hold on real tight...you know, grab a hand full of ass or something like that." Tony was about falling over in a fit of laughter. Steve tried to laugh around the food in his mouth too. 

Tara glared at me and blushed even deeper red. "Oh my God Amanda! Shut up...I got this." I made grabby motions with my hands as if grabbing a butt. I looked over at Steve and winked. I thought he was gonna choke on his pizza as he coughed loudly. Clint reached over and smacked him a few times on his back.

Tony wiped his eyes with a napkin, "I like you Amanda...I'm claiming you as my new best friend, I'll let you break the news to your gal pal Tara....and Sorry Steve, your out, she's in." Steve just shook his head and smiled. "I'll try and hide my disappointment." 

Tara bit her lip and stood in front of a grinning Bucky. Slowly she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. Bucky fake jumped like he was goosed, "Watch the goodies." She stepped back and smacked at his chest, "Stop it! You're just as bad as she is...I swear!" 

She wrapped her hands around him again and she tried to lift. Bucky grinned and cocked his head a bit to the side, "Are you sure your trying doll?" Releasing her arms she placed them on her hips, "See, I told you I didn't have super strength." I couldn't resist..I'm not even sure I tried, "I bet you lifted something."

Tara turned around, "Amanda! Stop!" My drink, that I wasn't holding I might add, suddenly flung itself at me and drenched me in Coca-Cola. I gasped and stood up as the ice cold drink went down the front of my suit. I stood dripping...everyone's eyes were wide and looking between me and Tara.

"I...I think I did that!" I nodded and took the napkins Steve offered me and to wipe up. "Yeah..I can see that...well, you successfully made me cool off...thanks T." Bucky nudged Tara with his elbow, "Do it again." I glared at him, "Uh, let's not, thank you!" Tara reached her hand out toward me and I started to back away slowly.

"Tara...what are you doing?" I felt a tingling sensation on my skin. She then lifted both her hands. I screamed as I suddenly floated off the ground, legs kicking and arms flailing. "Tara! Oh God, come on...put me down!!" Bucky leaned in toward her ear, "Make her go higher." She smirked and I went all the way to the very high ceiling, even bumped my head. "Ouch!"

"Sorry...this is so amazing!! I may not have super strength, but this is wicked cool!" I groaned and pressed my hands to the ceiling to try and stop my head from banging again. Tara moved and bumped her knee on the coffee table, "Ow!!!" Her concentration lost...I fell!

Thankfully I didn't hit the ground, two very strong arms caught me...Steve. "Thanks, I always knew I was a good catch." He laughed and set me down on the ground. "Thanks T. I almost died!" She rolled her eyes, "That's being a little dramatic, don't you think. It's not like I threw you out the window." 

"Well, as much as I like coke, I really don't like wearing it. Is there something I can change into?" Bucky nodded toward Steve, "Steve, why don't you take her down to the locker rooms. They stock all kinds of work out gear and sweats there for anyone to use." My eyes met Natasha's where she was eating in silence watching everyone interact. I caught her wink. 

"Steve, that actually sounds wonderful...I'd love to get myself out of this sticky, hot suit." Clint snorted, "That's what he said." The room erupted in laughter. Steve groaned and nodded toward the door, "Come on, I'll show you where it's at. Let you get changed." He turned to leave and as I followed him I heard a whistle. I looked back and Tara grinned and gave me two thumbs up. 

Steve and I stood side by side in the lift as it desended into the lower floors of the Tower. "You two seem to be really close. How long have you known each other?" I crossed my arms then immediately decided against it since everything was gross from the coke. "We were raised together, even our mom's were best friends. There hasn't been one major moment in my life that Tara hasn't been there for. Well, except for maybe when I lost my virginity. That might have been a bit awkward."

He laughed a bit nervously, "Bucky and I have been friends for as long as I can remember too." I smiled up at him, "I know." He shook his head and I followed him out of the lift as the doors opened. "You think you know everything about me don't you?" I was practically bouncing on my feet beside him, "Oh I don't think...I know. There's a difference."

We walked into a locker room and he led me through the endless maze of lockers toward the back storage rooms. When we made it into the room it reminded me of stocked shelves at a clothing store...shelf after shelf of tshirts, sweatshirt, sweatpants...you name it. All neatly folded and arranged by color, function and size. Whoa...awesome!

I began looking through the selection when Steve decided to speak again. "Alright..tell me who I am since you know me so well...impress me." I put down a tshirt that was too large and turned in his direction. "Impress you huh? Oh boy, you just let the cat out of the bag. I will blow you away with the amount of knowledge I have about you just rolling around in my head." I circled my head with my finger as I spoke.

He leaned against the door jam to the closet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Impress away." I rattled off his height, weight, and even his suit measurements. I told him his parents names, where he grew up and even the date of his birth and the date of his transformation from the serum. 

After wowing him with the names of all his Howling Comandos, I got a frown when I got a little more personal. "You've only been kissed three times and you're still a virgin." His face reddened. "You think you know so much about me...got me all figured out huh? " I began to unfasten my suit as he watched. "That I do Captain...just like I know you won't stand there and watch while I get undressed. You'll turn your back and blush and give me privacy, like the good little gentleman you are."

His face didn't even show a hint of shyness, in fact his jaw was set almost in determination. "Alright..suit yourself." Slowly I removed the sticky, tight suit..more and more skin becoming exposed. I felt so brazen as I peeled the material away from my body, leaving me in a matching pair of black lace panties and bra.

I grabbed the suit and walked right up to the Captain and dropped the soiled material into a hamper beside him. His eyes followed me every step of the way. I found this side of Steve very intriguing...around his friends he acts shy...but here in the lower bowels of the Tower with no one around, his eyes stalked me like I was prey. 

My heart was pounding in my chest, being this exposed to the man of my dreams. I've always been a very forward person and spoke my mind in pretty much all things, this time was no different. Just knowing who he is made me more determined than ever to make this man mine...somehow.

He pushed off of the wall which brought him even closer to me. My height brought the top of my head to his chin, so I had to tilt my face up to look at him. "I didn't leave." I could hear his voice deepen...oh yeah baby...hook, line and sinker! "No, you didn't..you actually surprised me. But I bet you won't touch me, will you? A pity too...because I'd love to get to know the part of you that's here right now...this Steve you keep so well hidden from all your friends...even Bucky."

"What makes you think I want to touch you?" God Damn he smells good...fuck I'm already wet! That voice..shit! "Call it woman's intuition." His eyes drifted to my lips and I ran my tongue over the bottom, loving how his breathing increased slightly. "Such control...willpower of solid steel...I wonder what it would take to get you to set it all aside, and just take what you want."

The air around us was thick with the sexual tension. I went up on tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Come on Steve..I dare you. Do something wreckless...just..this..once." Lips slid across the shell of his ear and then down his jaw and neck as I lowered back down. I could feel the muscles tighten there as he clenched his teeth.

I pulled my mouth away and chanced a look up into his eyes. They were closed. When they opened again I nearly gasped with the need I saw swimming there. I've gone this far..why not go further. Going back up onto my toes I slowly brought my lips to his, placing a gentle kiss on his parted lips.

Within the span of a heartbeat after my lips left his, they followed me as if we were tethered. A groan left his throat as he pressed his lips more firmly against my own. Strong, warm hands wrapped around my back and pressed me closer to his chest. I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, tilting my head perfectly to slot our mouths together, devouring his gasp as my tongue slid across his bottom lip.

Desire exploded inside me like dynamite! I grabbed the straps on his suit and slammed him hard against the wall behind him, his eyes widening with my strength. I lept into his arms, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. Calloused hands gripped my ass and pulled me closer, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. 

Spinning me around, he pressed me against the wall, mouth seeking mine in a hungry kiss. He kissed like a man starved of affection..passionate and aggressive! My body was soaring to new heights of arousal. No man had ever made me feel this way...this desperate need for his touch. I felt like I was drowning in his scent and the feel of his hands roaming my back, sides and rear. Fingers digging in, slipping under the edges of the lace.

We broke our kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, only to lose it again when he latched onto the skin just in the crook of my neck that made me moan loudly. The buckle on his suit with every movement, was brushing against my sensitive core. All i could do was cling to him, hoping he would never stop.

A loud noise startled us both..a locker slamming shut, voices raised in talk and laughter. He pulled his mouth from the path he was taking down my chest and across the mounds of my breasts. His eyes met mine and he slowly let me slip down his body till my feet touched the floor. 

My hands were flat against his chest, his were pressed against the wall on either side of my body. His head drooped and a frustrated groan left his lips. When he looked back into my eyes, he smirked. "Raincheck?" I laughed and reached up, swiping my thumb across his swollen bottom lip. "Anyday..anytime big boy. Just say the word." 

He reluctantly pushed away from me and started to walk out the door, then turned, "What is it?" My eyebrows rose in amusement, "What's what?" He grinned that lopsided smile that makes me swoon, "The word...for the Raincheck?" I laughed, "Now. That good enough?" He turned and walked off with a wink, "I'll remember that... get dressed." He glanced back and I saluted him, "Yes Sir!"


	8. It's All In The Details

Amanda

"Shut the front door! You didn't!" I flopped down onto the bed and looked at the mix of emotions playing across Tara's face. It was something in the mixture of surprise, curiosity and pride. "Oh I most certainly did! You think I would pass up a chance to get half naked in front of that man, then you don't know me at all."

She crawled up onto the bed wearing the tshirt and sweatpants I brought her from the storage closet. Sitting Indian style she smacked my leg playfully, "Oh I know you very well, and half naked is what shocks me." I made a fake shocked face, using my best southern belle accent, "What kind of girl do you think I am Ms. James?"

She laughed of course, "The horny kind, that's what kind you are. So..continue, I want to hear it all. I'm living vicariously through you." I snorted, "Horny is definitely right, you know what that man does to me...I wonder if I could convince him to grow a beard?" I glanced at Tara and winked. Then in unison we both practically screamed, "Beard Porn!!" 

"You have serious mental problems..you know that right?" I shrugged and traced the A for Avengers on the leg of my sweatpants. "Oh I'm aware, and embrace my crazy. You're just as nuts." She sighed wistfully, "Yep, they're gonna set us up adjoining padded rooms at the closest mental hospital for sure." See, this is why we're such good friends!

I felt her nudge my leg again. "What?" She dramatically rolled her eyes, "Details woman! I swear, do I have to pry them out of you? I'll float you to the ceiling again if I have to. Plus no sexy Captain here to catch you." I grabbed a pillow behind me and swatted her with it. 

"You're just lucky Steve caught me." I saw a look cross her face and I immediately sat up. "You dropped me on purpose! Didn't you?! Oh my God! You totally did...you faker!" She laughed and wacked me back with the same pillow I hit her with. "Yeah, I kinda did. But in my defense, Bucky whispered in my ear to drop you...he said, 'Drop her..trust me doll.' So I'm not totally to blame."

"Doll...I bet you liked that?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Girl! Ovaries...BOOM!! Too bad I didn't get the kind of encounter you did. Speaking of, quit stalling..talk!" I laughed and flopped onto my back. "Oh yeah...the kiss...mmmm, I think I can still taste him." I licked my lips and closed my eyes, remembering his taste and how his lips felt on mine.

"Earth to Amanda!" I groaned, "Fine..details..gotcha." I went blow by blow, so to speak on what was said and most definitely what was done. She whistled, "Damn...you just lived out every fangirl's Captain America fantasy. Well almost, no sexy times, but still a good make out sesh. Do you think if people didn't come into the room you would have gone further?"

"I wasn't about to stop him! I was gonna let him go as far as he wanted, and he seemed to want alot." Tara giggled, "Man, I am so jealous!" I looked at my best friend and wished I could give her half of my forwardness. She's never been the same since 'The Dick who shall not be named' did a number on her...and of course the aftermath of her miscarriage.

"He does like you, I can tell." Her eyes widened, "Really? You think so? Wait.. how can you tell?" I crawled up the bed and pulled down the covers, patting the bed beside me so she'd join me. Once we were snuggled up under the covers I turned onto my side to face her. "When he brought you to see me in medical. He totally gave you a total body eye-fuck. That's the reason I nudged you...and here I am, telling you later."

Her eyes went wide, "He did?! Are you sure he didn't just look at me disgusted or something?" I rolled my eyes, "T! You are a fine looking woman and any man would be crazy not to think anything else of you. And yes, I'm sure. I know that look, hell I think I was giving Steve the same look all afternoon." She smirked, "Tell me about it..I think everyone in that room could feel the sexual tension between you two." Oh yeah!

"You are totally going to have his super babies, I just know it!" We both went off into a fit of giggles. "If I don't, then the Universe truly hates me. You and Bucky are so gonna fuck one day...I'd bet my left tit on it." She wrinkled up her nose, "Why your left one?" I shrugged, "Don't know, just like the right one better, it doesn't have that stupid scar on it." Tara left that conversation alone, to which I was more than happy about.

Steve

"Wait, let me get this straight...you, Steve 'can't talk to women' Rogers just made out with a woman you just met?" I laughed and put my shield against the wall by my door. "Well, when you say it like that you make me sound bad. I thought you'd be impressed." 

Bucky kicked his feet up onto my coffee table, "Oh don't take my surprise as a lack of being impressed, hell I'm shocked. And I'm pretty sure I didn't say kissing Amanda was a bad thing, even the day you met her. Sometimes you just can't help yourself when the attraction is that strong." I nudged his legs off my furniture as I passed to sit in a chair nearby him, "What about you and Tara?"

He made a grimace, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing better than to kiss that damn pouty lip of hers till her legs give out...but, she's different than Amanda. She's shy. There's a hesitation there, in her actions...like a skittish dog that's been kicked too much." I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but she does like you, that's easy to tell." Bucky groaned and leaned back heavy in the chair, "Tell me about it...Jesus Steve...that suit! Fuck! How in the world can all this (he motioned to his outfit) somehow on her look down right sinful?" I definitely agreed with him on that point.

"You weren't there Steve.. in that interrogation room. She asked me if I wanted her to be a good girl? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to...to take hold of...damn!" I laughed at Bucky's frustration. "I'm so glad you find my misery hillarious, at least you got to kiss your girl." My girl? Huh?

"I see that look..don't deny it, you wanted to have sex with her, right there against the wall and make her scream your name. Face it Steve..she's your girl. Huh...look at us, going after best friends. Just like the old days." I laughed along with him.

"Not quite..the friend never would go for me remember. Always felt like a third wheel." Bucky sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling, "Oh yeah..sometimes forget your not small anymore." He had a far away look on his face, which usually meant he was lost in a memory..hopefully a good one.

A few minutes of silence passed and I almost jumped out of my skin when he finally spoke. "So, tell me about this kiss. I want details, pronto." The smile was back on his face and his eyes focused on the present. 

"She was so positive she knew everything about me...it kinda got under my skin a bit, having someone know so much about me, even intimate details. I wanted to prove to her I wasn't just this person she thought she knew." I looked up and Bucky was enraptured in my recollection of what happened.

"She started taking the suit off and assumed I would leave the room, that I'd be some blushing idiot at the sight of some skin." Bucky sputtered and shook his head, "Wait one damn minute! She got naked?! How the hell are you here right now?!" I laughed nervously, "She wasn't completely naked Buck, she still had on her bra and panties." 

His eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "Oh really..what color?" I smirked, "Black lace." He leaned back again and whistled, "Damn, that's hot." I groaned and leaned back in my chair mimicking Bucky. "Tell me about it." After a few seconds of silence, mostly because I was visualizing Amanda in that lingerie, I felt a kick to my foot. 

"Quit daydreaming and continue your story...we were at she was almost naked...now go." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, like I said, she assumed I'd leave. So I didn't. God, she's beautiful Buck..flawless skin, great curves, blue eyes you want to drown in. She dared me to do something reckless, then she kissed me."

"She kissed you first...nice." I groaned as I remembered how she tasted, "Very nice indeed. It just kind of escalated from there. I had her legs wrapped around me and her pressed into the wall. Her skin was so damn soft..how the hell do women get their skin to feel like that?" 

Bucky laughed, "They moisturize everything now, didn't you know that? Wish they had done that back in the forties." I sat up and raked both hands through my hair. "We were at war back then pal, people struggled just to get by..moisturizer wasn't exactly a main priority." He huffed, "Should have been." 

"So would you have had sex with her?" My eyebrows rose practically to my hairline. "Uh..well..I don't know. I wanted to, believe me, the urge was very much present. I guess it's a moot point now, since we obviously didn't." Bucky winked at me, "But you want to don't ya?" I couldn't deny it.

"She's gonna make a man outta of you one day Steve, you mark my words. Sooner rather than later." I frowned, "Bucky, sex doesn't make you a man." He sighed deeply, "No, but it sure makes you feel like one. Being able to do that again, like a normal man would. Having that connection with a woman below you that's moaning your name like your her everything...I miss that...alot." I could hear the sadness in his words.

"You can have that again, if you just let yourself. Maybe even with Tara, who knows." His eyes seemed to drift off again before he answered me. "She doesn't really want 'me' Steve..she wants this character she's fallen for, played by some actor. She couldn't possibly want the real me...the fucked up mental case with major PTSD and enough baggage to fill a 747. No one should want me...not anymore." 

It hurt to see him so hard on himself. It was a struggle to get him to be social with everyone here in the Tower. I know Tara could be good for him, make him feel a sense of normality that he hasn't been allowing himself to experience. 

"We all have baggage Bucky.. true you have more than some, but don't dismiss this attraction to Tara. Stop assuming you know what she wants or how she feels. Just spend time with her, get to know her and let her see the real you." Bucky smirked, "Thanks Ma." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up, jerk." "Punk." And like that the tension was eased, but the conversation was dropped.


	9. Panic Attack

Tara

I sat straight up in bed, a scream right on the precipice of escaping my throat. Another nightmare! Perspiration made the sheets around me feel damp, heart pounding so hard it felt as if any moment it would escape the confines of my ribcage. 

I clasp a shakey hand over my mouth to suppress the sob that desperately wanted to escape. Amanda was sound asleep and I wanted her to remain that way. She didn't need to know that I still have these...or the panic attacks that hit sometimes out of nowhere. It would only make her worry more about me.

I needed to get up...move...something! My heart was racing and I suddenly felt claustrophobic under the covers. I had to do something to ease the attack so Amanda wouldn't hear me...I needed out of this room. Now!

I slipped out of bed and walked on wobbly legs, every step seemed harder than the last. My hands tingled, my chest felt tight...I couldn't breath! I need air! Tears thick and heavy fell down my cheeks as images from my nightmare flooded back.

I managed to make it to the door, shaking hands turning the knob and stepping out into the long hallway. As soon as the door clicked closed behind me I slid to the floor hard. My legs no longer would support my weight. 

Sobs racked my body, legs pulled tight to my chest as the panic attack seized control fully. My head jerked up when I felt a warm and cool hand grab my arms wound tightly around my knees. "Tara, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get Amanda?" It was Bucky. Eyes filled with concern, face etched with worry.

I managed to shake my head and get out a few words around my sobs. "No......Amanda....panic....attack.....need....I need.....air!" I hiccuped around every word, talking was difficult to do when I got this bad. He didn't even hesitate...he slipped one arm under my legs and one around my back, lifting me like I weighed nothing.

I buried my face into his neck and continued to cry. I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke softly to me, but I couldn't make out the words. It wasn't long before I felt a cool breeze wash over my body...I was outside. 

Several long minutes passed before I was able to calm down enough to properly take in my surroundings. I slowly opened my eyes. My head was tucked under Bucky's chin, arms wrapped around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. My mind all of a sudden realized I was sitting in his lap.

Reluctantly I began to sit up and pull away from his chest. It felt good having him hold me...safe, protected. I sniffled and pulled back enough to be able to see his face. His eyes were kind and the concern was very present. "You ok?" 

When I didn't answer him he brought his flesh hand up and cupped my face, swiping his thumb across my cheek and removing the moisture there. "Just breath, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. You're safe, no one here will ever hurt you...I promise, ok?" His eyes held such sincerity.

My head nodded since I didn't quite trust my voice yet. My emotions were still so close to the surface...teetering on the edge of losing it all over again. "Would you like some water, would that help?" I nodded yes again, my cheek rubbing against his palm since he still help my face gently.

He smiled then removed his hand, I felt it's absence immediately. It wasn't until he returned his arm under my knees and began to stand, that I realized he was sitting down on the balcony floor, back to the railing. Gently he sat me down on the ground. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He did a half grin with that last statement..as if I was going anywhere.

Within the span of maybe one to two minutes he walked back out onto the balcony and sat Indian style right in front of me. He held a bottle of water in one hand and a tumbler glass with it half filled with some kind of amber liquid. "I grabbed some of Tony's good scotch, just in case water wasn't good enough." I eyed both choices and he laughed as I reached for the scotch.

My hands were still shaking slightly as I brought the glass to my lips. His eyes watched me like a hawk. I closed my eyes at the taste of the liquor as it slid across my pallette and hummed in approval as it warmed my throat on the way down. "That good huh?" I nodded in agreement. 

We sat there in silence for a while as I sipped my drink and enjoyed the night air. He wore sweatpants similar to the ones I had on and a tight back tshirt. His hair was messy...he had been in bed. Guilt washed over me. I tried to avoid bothering Amanda and instead disturbed Bucky instead.

I cleared my throat and his eyes sought mine. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. You shouldn't have to deal with all this. It's bad enough that I do. I'm ok now..you know if you want to go back to sleep." I saw the frown on his face before I lowered my gaze to stare into my now empty glass.

Metal fingers were suddenly under my chin, making me look at him again. "You didn't wake me up. I was already awake. You're not bothering me, not even a little." I held his gaze until it became too intense and I had to look away. 

"Why didn't you let Amanda help you?" I leaned back against the railing and looked up into the night sky, sighing deeply. "She worries about me enough. I guess I just needed to prove it to myself I can do this on my own. Which I failed at miserably. If she knew I still have nightmares and panic attacks, she'd mother hen me to death." 

I chanced a look at him and saw the understanding in his eyes. "Steve's the same way. It use to be the other way around. I was the strong one. Now...I don't like bothering him with all my bullshit. He doesn't deserve that kind of hell." 

"Do....do you want to talk about it? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. But seeing as how you seem to know everything about me and why I'm batshit crazy...wouldn't hurt to know a little about you." I smiled and nudged his knee with my bare foot. "You're not crazy."

He didn't push me and waited patiently as I dug deep for the courage to speak out loud what was burdening my heart. "When I was twenty-two, I fell in love...well, at the time I assumed it was love. I know now it wasn't. He slowly began to whittle away at everything I was..remarks here and there about my weight, how I fixed my hair, even how I dressed."

Bucky was giving me his full attention, so I continued. "He asked me to marry him one day. Something left deep inside me gave me the courage to tell him no. I just...couldn't marry him. He played it off as if it was no big deal and dropped it." I shifted on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly.

"One night, he came home drunk. Really drunk! He screamed at me for rejecting him...then...then...." Bucky's hand reached out and caressed my arm, "It's ok, you can tell me." I nodded and took a deep steadying breath. The warmth of his hand giving me courage.

"He grabbed me and pulled me into our bedroom." Tears began to slip down my cheeks again. "He was so angry..he said he would make me marry him. He said that if he got me pregnant then somehow that meant in his mind I would be trapped with him." I sighed and quickly rubbed tears off my cheeks.

"I screamed so loud for him to stop...my throat hurt with it. We always used condoms, I was very careful. But when he...he purposefully didn't use one as he...he.." Bucky squeezed my hand letting me know I didn't have to say it...he knew.

"I called Amanda the next day when he was at work...she helped me pack up all my stuff and move out before he got home that night. I couldn't be there with him anymore..not after that, not ever again." I looked up, afraid of what I'd see in Bucky's eyes. They were filled with compassion.

"Several weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I was devastated! I felt like somehow Mark had won..he got what he wanted. A permanent tie to me for the rest of our lives, through his child. Amanda convinced me to not tell him, and she'd support me no matter what my decision would be." His grip on my hand never faltered. 

"I chose to keep the baby. I was scared, but eventually became excited about being a mom. But it wasn't meant to be. When I was six months pregnant I began to bleed. The placenta detached and my baby died. I had a son. I named him Matthew...Amanda and I buried him in my family plot on a Tuesday." 

I looked up through watery eyes and my heart clenched tight in my chest as I saw a single tear slide down Bucky's cheek. Something inside me clicked...and as if being driven by an unknown force I scrambled from my place against the railing and into his arms.

He grabbed hold of me as I climbed into his lap, straddling him. His face buried into my neck and mine into his hair. We just held each other. My arms were wrapped tight around his shoulder and neck, needing to feel his strength against me. Hoping somehow it would seep into me like osmosis. 

What seemed like an eternity later, I felt him slacken his tight hold around my waist and back. His head pulling from the crook of my neck and looked me deeply in my eyes. He didn't speak..he looked as if her were searching for something. Whatever it was he must have found it.

His flesh hand came up and cupped my cheek again, this time his thumb brushed across my bottom lip. I gasped slightly at the intimate contact, his eyes darkened and focused on my mouth. My heart was pounding in my chest...but this time not from panic, but from desire suddenly sweeping through me like a wave. 

Slowly he pulled me closer, both of our eyes drifting shut. Our foreheads touched and I could feel his warm breath, smell the mint from his toothpaste..and something very much just Bucky. My head was swimming from just this small contact. I wanted this, needed it...no craved it like I need air to breath.

Tips of our noses brushed together and my breath hitched as his hand slid to the back of my neck. With the gentlest of pressure he tilted my head back and groaned as his lips slotted perfectly with my own. A shudder wracked my body and I held onto him tighter, needing him as close as possible, though the way we were sitting, it wasn't possible unless clothing were removed.

Every stupid cliché romance novel and fan fiction smutt suddenly all made sense. The kiss was electric..explosive and so passionate I wanted to weep with its intensity. Every caress of his lips, swipe of his tongue against my own brought me to new heights of arousal. 

When his hands went to my hips then slid lower to my rear I moaned against his mouth, a rumble in his chest answered me. Strong hands pressed me harder against him and I nearly convulsed as I was rocked against the hard bulge in his sweatpants. 

I gasped and my mouth broke away from his, only to have his lips trail down my cheek and jaw. Again he rocked me against him and he practically growled when I did it again all on my own. Teeth scraped across my throat and nibbled and kissed a spot just where my neck and shoulder met that made me dig my nails into his back and call out his name. "Bucky!"

Suddenly...he stopped. The kissing, the biting, his hands froze in place low on my ass. His breathing was erratic, his heart beating a fast rhythm against my breasts. Slowly he pulled back to look at me and he looked absolutely wrecked, yet eyes filled with something I couldn't figure out.

Instead of speaking he carefully stood up with me wrapped around him, feet hooked together. "Tell me to stop. Tell me I'm not good enough for you...send me away. Force me to walk away from you, because I don't think I have the strength to do it on my own." 

I pulled one hand from around his neck and cupped his cheek like he had done my own. His eyes closed as my palm slid across the stubble on his face. My thumb swiped slowly along his bottom lip and his mouth opened slightly in a deep inhale of breath. Leaning in I barely slid my lips across his, our breaths mingling before I melted into him. 

There were no more words to be said. That single kiss spoke volumes. His arms tightened around me and I felt him move. Once more I was in his lap as he sat down on the couch inside the communal living room. My head nearly exploded as I felt how hard he was below me.

With a frustrated growl he pushed me off his lap and stood me up before him. We both scrambled to remove my sweat pants then he quickly pulled me back on top of him. The room was dark and the moon outside the only illumination, casting shadows all over. 

I tugged desperately at his tshirt. He reluctantly released his grip on my bare ass to allow me to pull his shirt off. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him...his strength, every muscle that rippled under my touch. My shirt was the next to go, pulled so fast off my body I heard a slight rip of the fabric.

When my bare breasts rubbed against his chest we both moaned. His mouth latched onto my neck and then he leaned me back into almost an arch and groaned as he latched onto a pebbled nipple, making me gasp and writhe in his lap. The friction against my core making me frantic with need.

Within a heartbeat, both our hands worked at his sweatpants to push them down his hips and rear, just enough to expose his weeping cock. No underwear made the task so much easier. There wasn't any hesitation, with our mouths in a desperate kiss I was pulled onto him, sliding in fully and bottoming out. 

We both gasped, lips separating, foreheads pressed together. The feeling was exquisite! He shuddered below me as I clenched around him. I had never felt so full and stretched to maximum capacity before. I could feel him throbbing inside me. Neither of us were going to last long, and I didn't care. I needed him...and he needed me.

That brief moment of stillness just after he entered me didn't last long. With one swipe of his tongue across my bottom lip...we were lost. I rode him fast and hard, his hips pushing up to meet me. The room echoed with our lovemaking. 

It wasn't long before I was chanting his name like a prayer...my end swiftly approaching. I didn't have to wait for him...he cried out, head thrown back in passion as he came. His hands gripped me hard as he slammed one last time into me and I was sent hurtling into oblivion.


	10. The Misunderstanding

Steve

I backed out slowly once I realized who was in the communal room. Enhanced sight allowed me to see Bucky sitting on the couch with Tara in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her, his head buried in her neck. From what I could see, it appeared as if they were both naked. 

I couldn't hide my smile. Bucky deserved some happiness in his life. For him to be able to be with someone in that intimate capacity was a huge leap forward for him. I wasn't sure how or why they ended up where they were at 3am , but I chose not to question it.

I was so deeply lost in thought that I didn't notice the sounds of someone coming around the corner...until it was too late. Turning the corner I ran straight into Amanda. She had been walking fairly quickly, so she hit pretty hard and fell back onto the ground.

"Ow!" "Ooph!" I stared down at her, she up at me. "Sorry...are you ok?" I held my hands out for her. She grabbed hold and I pulled her up. Rubbing her backside she groaned, "Man, that was like walking into a brick wall! What do you do, wear kevlar to....uh....to..uhhh..." Her eyes were wide and glued to my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"To what?" She swallowed visibly and I saw her shiver. "To bed...wear kevlar to bed." I shook my head, "No..just during missions, it's built into the suit." She had a crooked smile on her face then seemed to gather herself and shook her head. 

"Right...suit. Gotcha...So, have you seen Tara, I woke up to pee and she wasn't in our room. Figured she might go get some air, so I'm checking the big balcony." She tried to walk around me, so I grabbed her arm. "You can't go in there right now." 

"Why not?" I reached up and scratched the back of my neck, a nervous habit. "It's, uh...being occupied right now. If you understand what I mean." I smirked and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit, is someone having sex in there?!" 

I tried to shush her so Bucky and Tara couldn't hear us and tried to usher her down the hall, away from the room. "Yes, they are...or did." Her smile erupted to ecstatic delight as she seemed to guess who 'they' were. "Oh my God, Steve...Is Tara in there with Bucky?!" I nodded and couldn't hide my smile.

"That little witch! She bailed being my bed buddy for the night to go bump uglies with Sargent Sexypants. Way to go Tara!" I gave her a questioning look about the nickname. She laughed and waved her hand in the air in dismissal, "Ignore me...I'm unusually fiesty at 3am. So what's got you up out of bed and knocking unsuspecting women on their ass?"

"I don't sleep much, not like I use to. I can go on just a few hours and that would be enough. Bucky's the same way. Thought I'd check and see if he wanted to go for an early morning run, but he wasn't in his room." I glanced beside me and she was nodding in understanding.

"I'm use to long hour days and even longer nights when I first became a nurse. Especially working the graveyard shift in the emergency room. If I can get five hours in, I'm good. Anything less, you better have caffeine on an IV drip for me and some anti-Bitch pills....fyi, that's code for chocolate in case you don't speak my language." I laughed beside her, "I'm not sure anyone speaks your language."

She got a sad look on her face briefly before she covered it quickly with a smile. "Yeah, you're probably right." She got quiet beside me, which for her seemed unusual. "You ok?" She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and smiled up at me, "That's debatable, but yeah, I'm ok." 

I didn't quite realize I had walked her to her door until we stopped. "Well, this is me..unless.." My eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Unless what?" I watched as she stretched her hand out and placed it on my chest. She slid it down, letting her fingers graze over my abdominal muscles. I recognized the look on her face.

"Now?" I looked back up into her eyes. I knew what she was asking. I grabbed her hand that had made it to the edge of my sweatpants and brought it to my lips. She smiled and blushed as I kissed the back of her hand then rubbed my thumb across her knuckles. "Good night Amanda, go to bed." I almost regretting saying it when I saw the disappointment on her face.

"Oh, ok..no problem. I'm tired anyway. Good luck with your run Captain." She turned and quickly opened her door and retreated into her room. I stood there gaping like an idiot as the door clicked shut. What just happened? Did I say something wrong?

I stood looking at her door a few seconds in confusion, then shook my head and left. That woman confuses me. One minute she's drooling practically all over me and animated, then the next she's withdrawn. I went over everything I said, but I can't figure out what caused her mood change so quickly.

Amanda

Crawling back into bed, I curled up onto my side and stared at the wall. I wanted to cry...wanted to, but won't. I refuse to cry over another man as long as I live. Steve will be no different. Somewhere deep down, I knew that wasn't true.

It was painfully obvious that Steve didn't want the same things I wanted. I gave him the green light and he chose to pass. It hurt, more than I wanted it to. More than I should have allowed it to. 

Tara is the only one who has ever accepted who I truly am. Steve's right, no one speaks my language. I'm an independent woman who loves comic books, gaming and alot of things mostly associated with men. 

At work I try to join in on conversations and I'm looked at like I'm an idiot for not knowing about makeup or brands of purses. My hobbies and likes are looked down on as trivial and a waste of time...and told more than once that I should 'Grow up and get an adult hobby.' 

I know I overcompensate with bravado to hide my insecurities, it doesn't take a shrink for me to figure that out for myself. It's easier to laugh something off and make everything into a joke so I can hide the hurt I really feel. 

After what felt like ages just lying there, I knew sleep was long gone for the night. Groaning I threw back the covers and put on my socks and tennis shoes. Since Tara was obviously spending the rest of the morning with Bucky, I decided a good workout is what I needed to get my head on straight.

Jarvis was extremely helpful in navigating the Tower. Otherwise I knew I'd get lost in a heartbeat. The gym was thankfully empty. I wasn't really in the mood for company anyway. 

I eyed the treadmills, but passed them up and made a beeline for a punching bag. Just what I needed! Thankfully there was tape nearby to wrap my hands. I stared at the bag for a moment then gave it a test punch. The bag swung with it.

I looked down at my hands in awe. I couldn't understand why I was given this gift of strength, but I was damn well going to enjoy it while it lasts. Because nothing ever lasts...not really.

I finally got into a rhythm and began to punch and kick the bag with ease. I got into boxing when I was ten and my Dad took me to the gym down from our house. Watching the guys fight mesmerized me. My Dad's trainer offered to give me lessens and I've been doing it ever sense. 

It just so happened that the trainer was also a retired MMA fighter, so he taught me kickboxing as well. He told me that every woman should learn how to defend themselves, which I very much agree on. Too bad it doesn't work on defending your heart. 

The longer I punched and kicked the bag, the angrier I got at myself. Angry for letting myself hope...that somewhere out there was a man that would want me, just the way I am...crazy geek gamer boxing girl that I am. 

I thought that whatever magic brought us here, was giving me and Tara a true chance at happiness. The one man I thought that would be loyal and true, unlike every man I've been with before, would want me..the real me, just like I've always secretly wanted. 

It finally dawned on me as my hands began to ache and sweat poured off my body, this wasn't my story. This was Tara's. It was her wish that brought her here, I just happened to be along for the ride. It was a sobering realization. 

With one final hard punch, the bag ripped apart and flew across the room. A large hand wrapped around my upper arm and turned me around. "Amanda!" It was Steve...of course it was him. "Did you not hear me calling your name?" 

I pulled my arm from his hand, "No, sorry, I was lost in thought...I'll go clean it up." I turned to go do just that when he pulled me back around again. "Have you been crying?" I backed away from him and he released his hold. I swiped my hands across my cheeks and cursed at my weakness. 

"It's just sweat." He blocked my path as I tried again to go to the demolished punching bag. "No its not. Why were you crying?" I kept my head down, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Just another reminder of why I don't belong here.

"Amanda, look at me...is this about last night?" This time I did look up. I huffed out a fake laugh and waved off his concern. "No..it's not, really I'm fine..I'm better than fine. I mean who wouldn't be with new Super powers, am I right? And about last night, don't worry, I get it. You won't have to endure that from me anymore."

I turned and walked off, only to be stopped again..Dammit, what is his deal?! "What?! I told you, I'm fine!" His face showed his confusion, "What do you mean I won't have to endure that from you..endure what?" I groaned and ran my fingers through my sweat soaked hair. 

"It means I know when to stop, ok! I won't give you any unwanted attention. I got the message loud and clear Captain, now if you'll excuse me, a shower is calling my name." Without letting him respond I walked off.

I was thankful he didn't follow me. In the lift I called out my floor number only to change my mind, "Wait..take me to medical." The lift changed directions immediately. My decision was made, now I just needed to execute it.

I walked with purpose toward Bruce who was viewing something through a microscope. "Dr. Banner, have you made contact with Thor yet?" He seemed to take in my appearance then shook his head, "No, contacting Asgard isn't exactly something we've done before. I've sent messages to his girlfriend Dr. Foster. She said when she sees him again she will send him our way...why...what's the rush?"

I shifted my weight onto one leg and eyed the crystal that was on a table in an isolation container. "I need to know if it can send me home." He looked back at the stone then to me, "I thought you two were enjoying yourselves here...is there a.." I needed myself to be clear. "No...just me. I want it to send me home. Tara will be staying here. Just...let me know when you come up with something."

I left medical with Bruce standing there just as confused as ever. Tara belonged here with Bucky. She deserves to be with someone who will love her and treat her right. Give her all the babies she wants and be the mom she's meant to be. Me..I was meant to always be alone.


	11. Water Play

Steve

Bucky couldn't wipe the smile from his face. I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time. "I'm not even sure how it happened. One minute I'm trying to console her and the next I can't stop touching her!" He's pacing back and forth as he's telling me what happened.

"I knew I sensed something broken inside her...I guess it takes one broken human to recognize another." I shook my head, "You're not broken Bucky." He rolled his eyes like usual when I tell him something he doesn't want to hear. 

"God it was so good to feel a woman in my arms again! It's just like they say Steve..it's like riding a bike. You never truly forget how it's done. Well, not that you would know yet, but you will...probably soon." He must have seen the look that crossed my face. His smile turned into a frown.

"What happened? Spill it Steve..I knew you were being uncharacteristically quiet." I leaned my head into my hands and sighed. "I screwed up, that's what." He came and sat down near me, "How did you screw up? Come on, it can't be all that bad?"

"I'm not really sure what I said, but last night I literally ran into Amanda...as in I knocked her down, by accident of course. We were talking as I walked her back to her room. She sorta made a pass at me..suggesting we continue where we left off in the locker room." Bucky grimaced, "Please tell me you didn't turn her down...Steve? You didn't! Oh my God! You did!"

"What was I suppose to do Buck? Push her into her room and have meaningless sex?!" He rolled his eyes again, "Well...Yeah!! Of course we both know it wouldn't be meaningless." I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling, "For her it would be. She's been obvious since I first saw her what she wants. I'm not made like that Bucky...I can't just ignore everything I am just to have sex!" 

Bucky sighed heavily, "She likes you Steve, Tara said so, it wouldn't be just about sex." I looked hopefully back at my friend, "You think so?" He smiled and kicked my foot, "She wouldn't have gotten so upset if it was only about sex...and you know it."

"She was crying...I made her cry. What do I do?" Bucky smirked, "You're asking me for advice on women...wait...let me enjoy this moment." I punched his shoulder playfully, "Shut up! And...yes, I'm asking you for advice." He leaned back a bit and rubbed his chin in thought.

"First off, I'd apologize for whatever stupid thing you said to her...yeah, yeah, I know you don't know what it was, but apologize anyway. Then I'd kiss her ass, not literally..unless your into that, then go right ahead. Flirt Steve...that's the easiest thing you can do. Flirt like it's no body's business." Yeah like that's easy!

"Flirting is your thing Buck, I'm not very good..didn't have the practice you had." He groaned in annoyance, "You just don't get it do you?" I frowned in confusion, "Get what?" He looked at me shocked, "Steve! She likes you, she wants to hump you like no one's business! Are you even aware how women look at you now....Dammit Steve, use your assets and wow her!" 

I looked down at myself as if this was such a foreign idea. "Well, she did kind of gawk at me shirtless." He grinned, "See...do more of that around her. Compliment her. Buy her flowers...hell, ask her to dinner!" I groaned and stood up, "Alright, alright! I get it...wow her with my sex appeal and the other stuff." 

I went to walk out the door and Bucky shot me one last word of advice, "When all else fails....kiss her...that'll do it for sure." I smirked back at him and left. Walking down the hall I figured there was no time like the present. "Jarvis, where can I find Amanda Grant?" 'Ms. Grant and Ms. James are at the swimming pool.'

The pool? Well that gave me an idea. "Are they alone?" 'Yes they are.' Perfect! I quickly went to my room to change. There's no time like the present if I'm going to do this. Play my hand so to speak. Let Amanda know I want her too, but not just for sexual gratification.

Amanda

"I still can't believe he turned you down. Bucky said he really likes you." I laughed her statement off and kicked my feet in the water. We were sitting on the edge of the pool. "It's no big deal, really. I'm just glad you got the guy. I'm so happy for you in case the thousand other times I said it didn't stick."

Her face blushed crimson, "I still can't believe it happened..three times! First the couch, then he took me back to his room...and oh my God, the things he can do with his tongue literally blows my mind! I didn't even know I could orgasm that much!" We both laughed hysterically.

"About time you found a man that will treat you like the Princess you are." She nudged me and smiled sadly, "You deserve that too you know. I know how you are. Plus I KNOW how much you want Steve and this whole act that you're ok with him rejecting you..it's not healthy. It's ok to be upset, sad even. I'm your best friend, if you can't tell me, then who?"

My eyes watered and I cracked just a little, letting my true feelings show, "He didn't want me T. Not that I'm surprised...no one wants me." A tear slipped down my face and she pulled me into a hug. "Amanda, sweety, you are one of the smartest, prettiest and most amazing woman I've ever known. Don't you dare belittle my best friend, because she is my whole world."

"Mind if I join you ladies?" The sound of the male voice behind us made me pull out of Tara's arms and wipe quickly at my eyes. I didn't even want to turn around, I knew who it was. Tara nudged me, I ignored her.

"Sure Steve..the more the merrier." She nudged me harder. I frowned and looked at her like I wanted to smack her, I didn't want to see him right now...not when my emotions were so close to the surface. 

"Great...I'm just going to put my things over there, I'll be right back." I heard him walk off, the sound of his bare feet against the wet floor echoing in the large room. Tara nudged me even harder, this time it hurt, her elbow digging into my ribs. I growled out under my breath, "What?!"

She pointed over her shoulder and my mouth hung open in shock. Oh sweet Holy baby Jesus!! Tara giggled as I watched Steve pull off a tight white sleeveless shirt, leaving him in a pair of dark blue swim trunks...that hung very low on his hips. "Holy shit!" 

Tara got up and smiled then winked at me. "Sorry guys, I forgot I'm suppose to meet up with Bucky in a little bit, so I need to get a shower first. You two have fun though." I glared at Tara and she just walked off with a smirk, leaving me and Steve alone. Good God!

I quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on the water in front of me. God! Why does he have to look so down right delicious! I'm over here crying over this man that didn't want me and I can't stop my damn hormones from surging when he's around! Dammit!!

I could hear him coming closer and my heartbeat sped up. I really should leave..because seeing him like that and knowing he's going to be getting wet..well...made me even wetter than what the pool made me. 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I shook my head no. I mentally smacked myself. His arm grazed my own when he sat down. Toned, gorgeous legs dipped into the water and he hummed. "The water is perfect, don't you think.. not too cold...not too hot since it's heated." Oh it's hot alright...smoldering!!

"Where did you find a swimsuit?" Great, a question I couldn't answer by just nodding or shaking my head. "Natasha lent it to me." He surprised me by suddenly sliding off the edge and getting fully into the pool. The water came up to just under his pecs.

"I like it..but not nearly as much as the one you're wearing in the photo." My eyes snapped to his just as he dove off and began to do laps. What the hell?! I looked down at the black bikini I wore then back at his retreating form. Did he just...he totally did! He's Flirting with me...right? Maybe?

I was so confused!! After a few laps he stopped right in front of me and I nearly convulsed from the sight of him. Hair slicked back, water sliding in rivulets off his hard body, muscles glistening with every movement. I realized I was staring and didn't understand what he just said.

"Hmm what did you say?" I looked him in the eyes. The smile on his face let me know he knew I was gawking...busted!!! "I said, are you not getting wet?" Fuck! Fuck say that again...please say that again! "You're just sitting there in a borrowed bikini, it would be a shame to not get wet." Fuuuuuck yes!!!

"I will...eventually." He came closer and my body went on alert at the presence of such male yumminess. "Eventually?" He was almost touching my legs in the water. I saw something in his eyes that looked calculating, determined...I felt like I was being stalked as prey.

I screamed as he suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me and dunking us both under water. I held my breath until we resurfaced. I sputtered and my hair was in my face. I pushed the wet locks back with one hand, since the other was wrapped tightly around Steve's neck.

I was pressed tight to his chest, my feet not touching the ground. My eyes were glued to his. My heart nearly exploded when I felt how hard Steve was against my belly. Something darkened in his eyes, his breathing changed. 

His hands slid down my back to my hips, then across my ass and to my thighs. Effortlessly he wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel him there..against my bikini covered pussy. Sliding his arms up to my back I gasped as I found myself pressed against the edge of the pool.

"Now." I blinked...then blinked again. "What?" He leaned in and I felt his breath and lips against the shell of my ear. "Anyday, Anytime.. just say the word." I shivered as he repeated my own words back to me. His lips skimmed across my cheek and my eyes closed, goosebumps pebbled my skin, despite the heat roaring through my body.

"Did I remember the word right? For our Raincheck? Because I want you Amanda...Now!" I couldn't stop the load gasp from escaping my throat. His mouth was on mine in a heartbeat. My chest ached with his words echoing in my ears, he wants me!

My hands tangled in his wet hair, legs gripping him tighter as he pushed his lower half in to me. He shuddered, then did it again. "Amanda.." He moaned my name against my lips, then trailed kisses down my neck. "God I want you!" I nearly came right then..just from hearing those four words!

His hands were busy, rubbing every exposed skin he could reach, like he couldn't get enough. They also made it to the tie at my neck and back of my bikini top. He almost growled when the top slipped free and was flung up onto the tile. 

With his hands under my arms, he slid me more up his body and captured a nipple into his warm mouth. Licking and sucking, raking his teeth across the tip, making me arch in his arms and moan his name in encouragement. Damn! For someone who hasn't done this before...Fuck he's good!! 

I was beyond turned on..my body lit up like a tree on Christmas! Each breast was given its own worship service. When I felt him pause slightly then press a gentle kiss to the ugly scar on my left breast, under my nipple, I finally opened my eyes. I found him looking at me with questioning eyes, his thumb gliding across the scar tenderly. He wanted to know what happened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I blinked a few times at the sudden change of pace. I watched his thumb play across my skin. "I had early stages of breast cancer two years ago. I had a lump removed." His eyes dipped down to the scar and he gently leaned forward placing another kiss to it. How is this man even real?

"Are you ok now?" I saw the worry in his eyes. I cupped his cheek and brought his mouth to mine for a slow and sensuous kiss. When the kiss ended I pressed my forehead to his. "I'm ok. I'm a survivor." Before his lips captured mine again, he spoke softly, almost not loud enough to hear. "You're amazing." 

I melted in his arms, there was no other word to describe it. I whispered for him to turn us around, so he did, his back now against the side of the pool. I pulled his arms off me and slid into the water. His eyes looked confused just before I dunked under water. 

He opened his mouth when I resurfaced to ask me what I was doing, only to grin and blush when I held up the bottoms of my bikini, dangling it from one finger. I flung it outside the pool. Leaping up into his arms he laughed briefly before groaning once his hands met my naked backside. Fingers digging in and sliding lower, just barely grazing where I wanted him to be.

He let out a frustrated groan then spun me around again, making me squeak as I was lifted out of the pool and sat on the side. Large hands grabbed both knees and slowly spread my legs. His eyes held mine briefly before sliding down my body. When his eyes landed on my slick and naked...hairless pussy, he bit his lip till I thought he might draw blood.

With both hands around my waist, nearly spanning the whole thing, he lifted me and pulled me closer to the edge. His voice was deep, gravely and sexy as hell, "Lay down." It held authority in the tone that made me tremble under his hands. I did as I was told.

I inhaled sharply as my back touched the cool tile. Eyes clenched shut when I felt his breath against my inner thighs. Oh God! This man will be the death of me! I just know it! My hands clenched beside my body that was tense, nearly ready to snap knowing what was about to happen, more importantly with who.

The moment a gentle kiss was places on my thigh I shivered. I felt his smile against my leg as he trailed his lips closer to where I was throbbing and needy for his touch. When I felt teeth nip the tender skin just centimeters from my core I gasped and looked down at him. His eyes looked up into mine, the intensity I saw there made me moan in anticipation.

I laid back down, unable to hold myself up as his breath fanned my lower lips. His first touch was a warm kiss placed above my clit, the next...I lost all ability at rational thought. He explored my sex with his lips and tongue, mapping out every curve with dedicated precision. 

My heels dug into his back as I arched off the tile, unable to keep the sounds of pleasure from echoing off every wall in the room. I was close...so damn close! When his hands slid into mine, lacing our fingers together, the intimate nature of such a simple gesture sent me careening over the edge. 

I was nearly weeping from the intensity of the orgasm, gasping for air as I came back down to Earth...which happened to be in the expanse of his arms. He had picked me up and pulled me into the pool again with him. He gently kissed my lips and cheek. I opened my eyes and he smiled shyly at me. God can he be any cuter! He just rocked my world and he's being bashful...Jesus!!

He turned us around again, his back to the wall. Again I pulled his arms from around me and stood before him. "Turnabout is fair play...wouldn't you agree?" His eyes widened briefly before I dunked under water and started pulling down his swim trunks. 

When I resurfaced with the blue material I giggled at his red cheeks. He was blushing. I winked and threw his shorts on top of my own discarded bikini. I ran my hands down his chest, humming my approval. His chest was rising and falling quickly with his erratic breathing. 

My hand circled his length and his eyes closed, a moan leaving his sinful lips. Lips that could do equally devilish things than just kissing. I stroked him a few times, his head fell back in pleasure. My hand stilled and he opened his eyes to look at me. "I wonder how long I can hold my breath?" His mouth gaped open, eyes widening..it's the last I saw as I dipped below the surface of the water.

I wrapped my hands under his thighs to keep me from floating to the surface. His whole body twitched as I licked the tip of his cock before sliding him fully into my mouth. He was big...bigger than I've ever had, my jaw ached from being stretched. I worked my tongue around the head of his cock and blew bubbles out my mouth as I hummed around him.

Strong hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me roughly to the surface of the water. I couldn't help but laugh when the first words I heard as I surfaced was, "God Dammit!" His right hand tangled in my hair, gripping me hard, pulling me to him, kissing me urgently. 

Wrapping my legs around him again I took his cock in hand and lined him up. He broke the kiss and panted into the crook of my neck. "Do you want this Steve?" I needed to be sure. He nodded his head, kissing the sensitive skin below my ear. I smiled when his shakey voice spoke. "Please...I need you...but, God...Sweetheart I won't last long." 

Sweetheart..the endearment made me tighten my hold around him. His answering groan told me just how close he really was. The throbbing in my hand proof of that. With his hands supporting my rear I slowly slid onto his cock.

He gasped, hands gripping to an almost painful level. Once I came to a stop, him fully sheathed inside me, his whole body shuddered. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum, but I desperately wanted to cum with him. With one hand around his neck, I slid my right hand in between us and found my swollen clit.

Our mouths joined the second I lifted almost off of him and with his help, slammed back down. He hit me square on my gspot and I gasped loudly. I thought I would have to help myself along, but the stretch, combined with how deep he was and hitting just at the perfect angle...I removed my hand from my clit and tangled it in his wet hair. I wouldn't last either...it was just..that..good!

It was not even a minute of fucking before a curse left his lips and I felt him cuming inside me. With a hard thrust I was sent flying high...soaring above the clouds into euphoria. When we both we able to think coherently again, the water around us still sloshing violently around us from our movements. 

His hot breath was panting against my neck, placing kiss after kiss, until finally making it to my mouth. One very passionate kiss later he was grinning at me like a fool. He ducked his head a bit, "Sorry it was so quick, I'll do better next time, I promise...it's just...your mouth...Have mercy! I nearly shot off while you were under water!" I giggled and rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"Next time?" He grinned and ran his hands up and down my back. "At least I hope there will be a next time." I clenched around him, realizing he was still deep inside me...and very much still hard. He moaned and bit his lip. "Oh I think next time, is right now." He thrust up into me making me gasp.


	12. Stuff

Amanda

I glanced back at the blushing Captain as I bent over to slip on my bikini bottom, taking my time, pulling them up slowly. He grinned and shook his head while putting on his own swim trunks. 

Pressing the black bikini top to my breasts I asked sweetly, "Steve, could you help me?" He stepped up behind me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Need me to tie you up?" I giggled and his fingers froze on the straps, "I'm not opposed to it." 

I expected him to laugh or blush or maybe stammer about that's not what he meant. What I got instead was his body pressing up flush against my back, arms wrapping around my body, lips on my ear with a husky answer, "I'll have to consider that." I was literally left speechless.

I took stock...yup...completely turned on again, by five damn words...fucking hell! He pressed a kiss to my temple then retied my bikini. I turned around as he handed me my towel, "Do you have any idea what that just did to me?" He eyed me all innocence and apple pie smile..he's the devil!!

His demeanor finally cracked and he laughed, "The look on your face right now!" I placed my hands on my hips and playfully glared at him. "Steven Grant Rogers! You tease! Don't ever kid about that...because....well....because damn! The thought of you...ugh! Get over here handsome!"

When he was within grabbing distance I pulled him by his waist band to bring him flush to my chest. Going up on tiptoes with his hands at my back, pressing me closer, I kissed him soundly. Once we were both dizzy with the need for oxygen we finally pulled apart.

"I didn't know you were in to all that." I grinned wickedly, "In to what?" He blushed...damn I will never bore of seeing that. Like ever! "You know, being tied up...and stuff." The way he said it made me think of Merida from the Disney movie Brave when she comments on the short blonde Scottish boy..'Awww wee lamb!' He really is that damn cute! And clueless.

"Stuff...what kind of stuff?" He rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about...stuff." Oh, challenge on! "I don't have a clue what your even hinting at Capta...OH!!" I was interrupted by a smack to my rear. I gawked at him, mouth open like a damn guppy! Fuck me! He just smacked my ass!!

"Di...did you just spank me?!" His seductive look suddenly turned wary, "Oh..Oh, God...I'm sorry..I just thought that.." I placed a hand over his mouth stopping his talking. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me!" I leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and growled as I kissed him.

It was as if he had lit a match...and I was gasoline. I exploded with the need to have him all over again! He groaned into the kiss and walked me to the nearest wall, pressing me against it. Hands gripping my ass hard as he ground his hardening cock into me. 

"Oh God! My eyes!" We both jerked apart, lip wise anyway and turned toward the voice. Tony had his eyes covered, Pepper beside him blushing and laughing into her hand. I waved, "Hey Tony. Hi Pepper, nice to meet you." Pepper waved back, "Nice to meet you too, uh Tony's been telling me about you, Amanda right?" I gave her a thumbs up, "That's me."

He peeked at us through his fingers and grimaced, "You are seriously just going to stand there like that and have a conversation right now..I don't even want to know what's been going on in here. Wait! Did you two...in the pool?! Oh my God you did!" Steve blushed and hid his face in my neck. 

I'm pretty sure the only reason Steve hasn't let me down is because he's sporting a pretty large boner right now. I wiggled a tiny bit and he hissed and whispered to where only I could here. "You're killing me here!" I was definitely enjoying myself.

"I'm torn between giving you a high five Cap for losing your V-card...finally...or pulsar blast you into next week for soiling my poor pool with your old man cooties!" I gave my best smirk, "Seriously, cooties? What are you, a middle schooler?" He crossed his arms defiantly, "It's a thing..just ask Banner."

"Nope, definitely made up...and the whole old man thing...really? If you could have seen what he can do with his.." Tony's eyes practically bulged put of his head, "Don't you dare finish that sentence! That settled it...I've made my decision." 

"Jarvis, have maintenance drain the pool and bleach every surface in this room....especially that wall!" I tapped Steve's shoulder and motioned for him to put me down. He did, but pulled me to stand in front of him...boner pressed against my rear. 

"Tony, leave them alone, it's not like we haven't.." Tony cupped his hand over her mouth. "You two go find a broom closet somewhere...the adults want to have some alone time...so scadaddle!" I grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him behind me as we walked out. 

I passed Pepper and she smiled warmly at Steve. "It's good to see you again Captain." His cheeks pinked even more, "It's good to see you too Ms. Potts. Stark." He eyed the billionaire cautiously as we passed. Tony glared but couldn't hide his smirk, "Rogers." 

Just as the doors were closing behind us we heard Tony tell Pepper, "Told you! You owe me a massage woman. They didn't even last a week!" I couldn't hide my laughter at Pepper's response, "I'll give you 12% of a massage." Steve just looked at me like I had just lost my mind.

I was still laughing when I pulled Steve into the lift to head upstairs. "So...where to Cap?" He walked me back to the wall and braced his arms on either side of my shoulders. "You really are something else..you know that?" I batted my eyelashes, "Oh I definitely know."

We began to make out like teenagers, not realizing we hadn't told the lift what floor we needed to go to, yet it began to move anyway. Opening up onto Steve's floor, Jarvis decided apparently even he'd had enough of our semi-public displays of affection. 'You've arrived at your floor Captain. May I suggest a more..private setting before you continue further?' Cheeky Bastard! 

Steve looked back at where we were taken, "Apparently Jarvis decided for us...want to come inside?" I couldn't resist, "That's my line." For a heartbeat we just looked at each other, then burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the lift and to his room.

Once inside I began to shiver from the dramatic change in temperature. "Brrr.. why is it so cold in here!?" Steve frowned, "I don't know, it's not how I left it. Jarvis, why has the temperature in my room been altered?" 'Mr. Stark overrided the protocols for your room settings.' I began to shiver.

Steve grabbed a blanket from the back of his couch and wrapped me in it. I buried my nose in the soft material and hummed my approval...it smelled like Steve. "Stark! Figures. Did he happen to mention why?" 'Mr. Stark wanted to...as he put it, "Chill you both out". I believe he mentioned the need for a cold shower. I do apologize for this Captain. The room will warm up shortly.' 

It was so cold in the room you could almost see your breath. Steve wrapped me in his arms, rubbing my back to warm me up. "Do you want to go to your place instead?" I shook my head that was buried into his amazing chest. "No..I want to stay here..with you. I'm sure you can think of something to keep me warm."

"You mean like...stuff?" I looked up at his sheepish grin and couldn't stop from smiling. "Are you saying you want to tie me up and spank me Steve?" His grin faltered briefly, as arousal flooded his features. "As long as it's with you...I'm willing to try anything once." Whoa...like, seriously...whoa!!

"Anything? Oh Steve...we are sooo going to have alot of fun together." He began to back me into his bedroom, the room already beginning to warm, or was it the heat in his eyes? "You think so?" I nodded and dropped the blanket once we reached his bed. 

"So, what do you have in mind Ms. Grant?" His hands went to my hips, pressing me closer to him, allowing me to feel his excitement. I looked back at his very neat and tidy bed, then back into his heated stare. "Let's try a few of my favorite positions first, then we can figure out...stuff, you like. How's that sound?"

He dipped his head slowly and kissed me. Tongue swiping against my bottom lip making me moan into his mouth and cling harder to his shoulders. When he finally pulled back we were breathless and definitely not cold anymore. "I think that sounds wonderful...but, only a few positions?" I smiled at his eagerness.

I played with the waistband of his still damp trunks, gliding my fingers just barely on the inside. "Well, you are pretty new to this whole having sex thing, no reason to overwhelm you from the start." I yelped as he suddenly grabbed my thighs and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'm a Super Soldier...I think I can handle a little overwhelming." Oh Sweet Jesus!

"Really? What makes you think I could handle it?" He stepped up closer to his bed and lowered me to sit onto the edge. Leaning closer he made me lay back, his body hovering over mine. He grabbed my hand and my eyes widened when he pressed it to the front of his shorts, cock straining hard against my palm. "Handling it, is something I don't think you'll have a problem with." 

Handle it I did. Multiple times. Who knew...once you got Steve started, he was insatiable! It's a good thing I have this new strength and apparently better stamina. Because Steve put all his focus on learning about this new experience, and when he sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. News Flash! I didn't want him to.


	13. Falling

Amanda

I couldn't even look at her. The moment I did or vice versa, it would set us both off into fits of giggling like high schoolers all over again. My stomach was already hurting from...well, stuff. God! The word stuff will never mean the same for me again!

We were both laying flat on our backs in our bed, staring at the ceiling. Each with a shit eating grin on our faces. I bit my lip and decided to ask one more question, "So...are you as sore as I am?" In between more hysterical laughing, Tara snorted out a "Yes!!"

"Do you think this is permanent?" I finally glanced over at my best friend and frowned when I saw worry on her face. "What do you mean...the soreness, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a common symptom of fucking Super Soldiers." I was trying to lighten her suddenly dark mood. It did momentarily. 

"No..I mean yes, you're right, but I meant us...you know being here. Do you think we can stay? Or will be have to go back? Amanda.." She turned on her side and looked at me seriously. "I don't want to go back." 

"What about our Mothers, would you be ok leaving them alone?" She thought about this a moment, "Mom has Dad and all her friends, including your mom. I know she'll miss me, but...I can't explain it, I know I belong here. Does that sound crazy to you? We've only been here a few days, but I feel it..this is my home now. What about you?"

My immediate thought goes to Steve. "Yeah, I kinda feel that too. Maybe we were aways meant to be here, hell, look at the similarities between their lives and ours. Our names for one..come on, how strange is that?! But your right, it does feel like home here. Maybe because I already feel like I know these people, sometimes better than I know myself."

We ended up not talking too much longer since we were both pretty damn tired. It was decided though, that tomorrow we'd ask the guys, and the other Avengers if it would be ok with them..if we stayed permanently. I have to admit, I was a little nervous about what Steve would say. A good fuck is one thing...having me around all the time...that's another.

The next morning I was astonished that neither I nor Tara felt anymore soreness. It's almost as if we ourselves have enhanced healing like the boys. "Look! Even those bruises are gone!" I stared in awe. Last night there was a bruise on my hips that were from Steve gripping me extremely tight during a very intense doggie style moment. 

"I still can't believe he bruised you. Are you sure your ok with him being so rough? Bucky's not like that. Well, I mean it does get intense and kinda rough, but nothing like the stuff you told me last night. Jesus Amanda! When did you become such a freak in bed?" We both laughed.

"Probably when I was with William...he got me into the whole spanking thing, and well..I don't know, I just like trying new stuff. If I like it and it gets me hot and bothered, I'm up for it again. If not...moving on." I finished rubbing lotion on my legs and then threw it at Tara's head.

She's been practicing her telekinesis, so she stopped the bottle mid air, just inches before it hit her in the face. "Oh my God Amanda! Give me some warning, will ya!" I laughed and then shrugged, "You stopped it though." She giggled excitedly, "I totally did!"

We each went our separate ways to go ask our new...uh...men, about staying. God I was nearly about to chew a hole in my damn bottom lip. Why am I so nervous!? I know why, I guess I'm just afraid he'll say he doesn't want me here. That terrifies me!

Steve was down in the gym pounding away at a punching bag when I found him. I just stood back for a few minutes and admired the view. Muscles rippling...the way his body moves with each hit. Dat Ass Though!!! Woooweee!! He was getting me worked up and he didn't even know it.

Images from the previous day flooded my mind and I must have made some kind of noise because he suddenly looked my way. His immediate smile warmed me on the inside like I'd just sipped on some of my Momma's famous hot cocoa. 

He stopped hitting the bag and walked to me where I was leaned against the wall. "Good morning." I winked, "Good morning to you as well...Sir." I saw his eyes darken sightly. Yeah, we definitely figured out that Steve LOVES to be called Sir during certain..uh..more dominating scenes in the bedroom, but only then...any other time it's Steve...though sometimes I throw in a Captain here and there.

He placed one taped hand against the wall next to me, leaning in. "How are you feeling this morning?" I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles tighten as I went. "I feel wonderful...better than wonderful actually. I must have similar healing gifts like you. Even my bruises are gone." His eyes widened.

"Bruises? What bruises?! Did... (he looked around then leaned closer and lowered his voice) did I hurt you?" I wiggled my eyebrows, "No, you didn't hurt me. I enjoyed every second we spent together yesterday. As for the bruises.. " I grabbed both of his hands and placed them on my hips. "I wouldn't mind some more." 

He grinned and leaned in, tightening his grip on me. Our lips were just a breath away from touching when we were interrupted. "Before you both get too heated, could I get my bag first?" We both turned to Natasha smirking at us with knowing eyes. I looked down and her bag was indeed right beside my feet.

"Sorry Nat." We both moved and she leaned down and grabbed the straps of the duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. "No apologies necessary, in fact I should be thanking you. I've been trying for a couple years now to try and find this one (nods toward Steve) a date. He never liked anyone I picked out for him. Figures one would literally fall out of the sky."

"She technically didn't fall from the sky." Natasha shrugged one shoulder, "Close enough." With a wave she walked off. "How come you didn't like any of the women she picked out for you?" He unwrapped his fists while we spoke and threw the tape in a nearby trash can, "Not sure...well some I did...lip piercings, kind of a turn off, but to tell you the truth, I just wasn't ready for all that yet. I was still adapting to this time. The last thing I needed was a girlfriend."

"Um..speaking of that...I need to talk to you. Privately, if we could." I think my nervousness shone through and he stepped closer, "Is everything ok?" I nodded and shifted on my feet. "Yeah...I mean I hope so. I just need to talk to you about something important that's come up."

We decided to go to his room. On the lift there he suddenly spoke, "Halt lift." I looked up at him nervously and he had concern written all over his face. Grabbing my hand he pulled me closer to his chest, tilted my chin back and searched my eyes, "Hey..what's going on in that head of yours. You're not normally this quiet. What's wrong? You're worrying me here." 

I groaned and leaned my forehead against his chest. "I need to ask you something, and I'm....I'm scared ok, I'm scared of what your answer will be!" I felt like crying, and I hate crying! Why does this man make my emotions go crazy? "Resume lift." He didn't let me go.

I avoided eye contact as we walked to his room. Once inside he grabbed my hand and led me into his bedroom. He sat me down on the edge of the mattress and crouched in front of me. "What has got you like this..Amanda, look at me?" I did reluctantly.

I looked him deadpan in the face, "I'm pregnant." He nearly fell over, "What?!" I immediately smiled, "Just kidding!" His face was priceless. "What on Earth?!" I laughed nervously, "Sorry. I know, I know, bad joke...just trying to stifle some of my nervousness with humor, though bad humor." He seemed to relax slightly.

"So...you're NOT pregnant, I gather?" I smirked, "No, Steve..I'm not." He seemed to think this over for a second before looking back at me, "Now, spit it out, what's got you so nervous?" Well, I guess I should do this quickly, like a bandaid. "I wanted to know if you would be ok...with me staying..here."

His eyebrows rose a bit and he cocked his head slightly, "Here in my room?" I groaned and then put my head in my hands, leaning my elbows on my knees. God I'm such a fucking coward! "You mean here, in this world...don't you?" I nodded into my hands, scared to look at his face.

"You're worried I don't want you to stay?" Man he's perceptive, give him a medal! I nodded again. "Amanda, look at me." My emotions were way to close to the surface, I was too scared. His warm hands reached out and pulled mine from my face. I knew he could feel how they were shaking.

"Look at me." He had...that tone. I had to comply. When he saw the wetness in my eyes, his softened. "Of course I want you here. I'll always want you here." My eyes lit up, "Do you mean it? Because I'm alot to handle and I even drive Tara crazy sometimes. Men don't usually want me...around...for too long." 

"I'm not like most men." I stopped talking. His eyes were piercing into mine. "If you leave, I'll never know where this (motioning between him and myself) will go. I don't want this to end, not now, and maybe not ever. I really like you Amanda. You bring out in me a side I thought was long forgotten...the hope for..more. I want more with you. Not just sex and 'stuff', more of just being with you." 

I didn't realize I was crying until he reached up and swiped away the wetness from my cheeks. "Are you even real?" He smiled and cupped my cheek, "Why don't we find out." He stood up and pulled off his tshirt. "Lay back on the bed." Every nerve ending in my body went to attention. I kicked off my shoes and scooted back till I was laying in the middle of his bed, head resting on his pillows.

He crawled to hover over my body, knees nudging my legs apart to make room for him. My breathing was already erratic, matching the acceleration of my heartbeat. He took my hands in his and held them over my head. Transferring both of my hands to just one of his, he trailed his right hand across my cheek and down my neck. His eyes shifted to mine as he felt my pulse skyrocket.

That sinful hand continued its trek down my body, thumb rubbing over my very hard nipple, making me arch up into him and moan. With the way he was restraining me, I assumed he wanted to dominate me, so I responded likewise. "Please Sir, touch me more!" His hand froze on my hip and his eyes went to mine. "No...say my name." His voice was deep and thick with his arousal.

"Steve." His hand went to my thigh and pulled it up his hip. Pushing his pelvis into mine he repeated his request, "Say my name." I shivered from the feel of him pressed so hard against me, "Steve!" My eyes closed as he continued to grind into me. His hand suddenly cupped my cheek, "Look at me Amanda." My eyes fluttered open, he was so close to me, our breath mixing together. "I want you." His words nearly did me in.

The kiss that followed was beyond any kiss I had felt previously from him. He took his time, every movement calculated, every swipe of his tongue had me chasing him with my own. My body was nearly vibrating with the need to have him inside me. "Please, Steve.." He kissed down my neck then up to my ear, the timber in his voice making me shiver. "I've got you Sweetheart."

After he released my hands I tried to make the tempo hurry, but he wasn't having any of that. He only grabbed my hands again, pinning me down, "Uh uh...were going to do this slowly, I want to savor you...every single inch of you." It took only a few times of him stopping my efforts before I finally caved in and let him lead the pace. Slowly it is.

True to his word, he touched, tasted, kissed every inch of my body as my clothing was just as slowly removed. I was so worked up, sweat covered my skin in a fine sheen, his too, from the intensity of our desire. When he finally entered me, it was no different. By then I was so beyond turned on that the moment he bottomed out and pressed against that wonderful spot inside me, I shot off like a rocket. 

I whimpered as I came down from the orgasm, it wasn't nearly enough to alleviate the feelings he was creating, not just in my body, but my heart as well. Tears slipped out of my eyes, sliding into my hair when I realized what this was...he was making love to me. I had fucked and screwed many times, but nothing...nothing like this. His emotions played across his face with every movement he made against me, inside me. 

When he finally reached his own release, our arms were wrapped tightly around the other. My orgasm was triggered by his own. I couldn't contain my emotions any longer, they tumbled out and I gasped out a sob, big thick tears falling freely. He cradled me to his chest once he pulled out of me. "It's alright Sweetheart, I have you. I'm not going anywhere."

What felt like hours when in reality probably only a few minutes, I pulled up from his chest and looked him in his deep blue eyes. The way I felt in my heart and in this moment, what came out of my mouth had to be said, I couldn't hold back, even if I tried. "Steve, I think...no...I know I'm falling in love with you." He smiled and cupped my cheek, pulling me into a gentle kiss. "I'm falling in love with you too." The way my heart reacted, I nearly changed my statement to him...there was no falling...I fell, and I have fallen hard.


	14. Pale In Comparison

Amanda

Coffee...I needed coffee, badly. Groaning, I shuffled across my bedroom toward the kitchen. I made the mistake of looking at myself in the mirror as I passed it. "Oh God! I look like shit! Ok, mirrors...bad idea!" I rubbed my eyes and continued on to make the wonderful nectar of the Gods.

I stood staring at the coffee pot as it started, trying to will it to hurry up. I even had my mug prepped and ready to go. The coffee maker suddenly turned off and stopped brewing. "What the hell?!" I pushed the on button and nothing...it was broken. "Son of a Bitch!"

I grabbed my mug, and still in a white tshirt and blue and green pajama bottoms...ok, stolen pajama bottoms from Steve, aaaaand the tshirt may have been stolen from Steve's closet..what!! they are comfy and the pants have a draw string, not to mention it reminds me of him. Especially since he's been gone off on a mission for the past two weeks. I headed upstairs to the Communal living room to get coffee there.

We've been in this world for almost two months. It's been down right magical! I have my own place now, since Tara has moved in with Bucky. Me, I'm not living with Steve...I'm not sure why I or he hasn't brought it up. Maybe it's just not the right time.

Tara has been just as miserable as myself with our men gone. My problem is...I can't sleep. It's as if I've lost the ability to sleep at all if I'm not curled into Steve's side. Every night we sleep together, either he here in my room, or his. These past two weeks have been torture!

I yawned loudly as I exited the lift and made a beeline for the coffee maker. I groaned as I smelled the sweet brew in the air. Someone had already made some. My mind was so focused on acquiring coffee, that I didn't notice that I wasn't alone in the room.

I began to pour myself a cup and I screamed when a voice behind me spoke. "You look like hell." I spilled some of the coffee onto the counter. "Jesus Clint!! You scared the shit out of me!" That's when I also noticed that he wasn't the only one here.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open in...shock, awe and maybe a little star struck. "Fuck me! You're Thor!" The God of Thunder laughed and had his arms crossed over his chest, making those gorgeous biceps bulge out even more. 

"You must be Amanda, Clint was just telling me about you and your friend Tara." I set the mug down, coffee forgotten for the moment. I walked around the counter and grinned like an idiot. "Wow...you're Thor!" He looked at Clint and they both laughed. "That I am. Though I feel at a loss...you know me, far better than I know you."

I giggled and caught myself when I heard Clint snicker beside me. I held out my hand, "Well, we can change that. Would you like some coffee?" He took my hand in his and shook it. "Damn...you have huge hands!" I blushed at where my mind went...you know, with the whole correlation between hand size and cock size! Jesus! He must be hung like a fucking horse!! Way to go Jane!

I inwardly chastised myself for thinking such things about Thor. I blame it on the fact that Steve has me now addicted to sex and I've had a two week dry spell. God, Steve needs to come home soon. My damn wrist and fingers are starting to cramp up from all the...uh...self gratification. What! I have to do something at night when I can't sleep!

Thor and I along with Clint had coffee and spoke for quite a while. "This stone you speak of...I may need to inquire about this on Asgard, see what I can come up with. It sounds similar to the Tessaract." I nodded, "Exactly what I thought as well." 

Tony walked in and my eyes widened! "Hey Point Break..I see you've met Amanda. My condolences." I was too excited to even care that he just insulted me...though we tease each other all the time, it's all in fun. Tony and I get along swimmingly well. He's pretty dang awesome to hang out with.

If Tony was here...that means..."Is Steve back?!" I stood up, muscles tense. "Hello to you too. What am I chopped liver?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm happy to see you too... but dangit Tony, is he back too or not?!" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder as the lift opened.

Steve, still in his Stealth Suit...Jesus he looks good...damn good, walked out of the lift. His eyes found me and his face lit up with a huge smile. I squealed in delight and ran toward him. We met halfway in a crushing hug, with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh my God!! I missed you so much! I'm glad you're back!!" His nose was buried in my neck and hair, I could feel and hear him inhale deeply. Ugh, I hope I smell good. "God, Sweetheart, I've missed you too...you smell like Heaven!" Well, that answers that question.

I pulled back just enough to bring my lips to his. I moaned into his mouth and clung to him tighter. His right arm was wrapped around my waist and his left tangled in my hair. "If that's the homecoming you get, I can't wait to get home to Tara." I and Steve both came up for air as Bucky spoke. We had pretty much forgotten there was anyone else in the room but us.

The moment I looked up, my heart fell into my stomach. Standing right beside Bucky...Sharon Carter. I slid down off of Steve and looked between he and the tall pretty blonde. Steve smiled, "Amanda, this is Agent Sharon Carter...though you more than likely already know that, am I right?" I had no voice so I only nodded.

Sharon was dressed in a black catsuit similar to Natasha's. She had obviously been on the mission with Steve. I became acutely aware of my disheveled state, baggy clothes, bags under my eyes and tangled bed head. She looked like perfection. Fuck!!

I watched as Steve and Sharon went over the mission with everyone gathered. Bucky had run off to see Tara. They both laughed and seemed to have a good relationship. What really bothered me was the way she would put her hand on his arm, finding ways to touch him. Steve wasn't stopping her...did he like her?

I knew Sharon was Captain America's love interest in the movies. This weighed heavy on my mind. Steve had a look of concern cross his face when he looked down at me where I sat on the couch. "Amanda, are you ok?" Everyone looked at me.

I became nervous and felt like an ugly bug under a microscope. Anxiety hit me hard...I needed to get out of here! "I'm fine...just tired, haven't slept well. You obviously have alot to do since you just got back..debriefing and whatnot. I think I'm going to head back to bed." I stood up and started walking off.

Steve caught up with me and grabbed my arm, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you running off...I just got back?" I fake smiled and waved him off, "Really, I'm just tired..come find me when you're done, ok." He bent down and gently kissed my lips, "Alright, I'll be there soon. Get some sleep."

The moment the doors to the lift shut, I backed up to the corner and felt like I wanted to throw up. I couldn't deny the chemistry Sharon and Steve had, hell they even looked great together. The way they laughed and touched one another. An all too familiar feeling filled my chest and I began to tremble.

Please...no, not again...I can't go through this...not again! I ran to my room the moment the lift opened. Curling up in my bed, I began to cry. Old...ok, maybe not so old, insecurities came back. Having your fiancé cheat on you, will do that. Having your fiancé then tell you he's leaving you because you're not good enough for him, as well.

The thought of Steve leaving me for someone else...like Sharon, scared the hell out of me! How could I not think it could happen...I've never been enough for any man before. How can I compare to someone like Sharon Carter, niece of his first love. She is tall and thin and beautiful! I'm...average. Average everything! No wonder I'm not enough.

Worthlessness washed over me. Self loathing...old friends I'm very accustomed to. The last time I felt this way, I spent weeks in bed in such a horrible Depression. Tara was worried sick about me, almost to the point of taking me to the hospital. What made the whole thing worse...not long after Jason left me...I found out I had Breast Cancer.

I knew I couldn't let myself fall into that pit of despair again. In between sobs I spoke, "Jarvis....tell Tara...I need her...please.." 'Right away Ms. Grant. Would you like me to get Captain Rogers as well?' A harder sob left my throat, "No..don't tell him...just Tara." I needed my best friend.

Several minutes later I heard my door open and rushed footsteps echoing in my hallway. "Amanda?" I pulled the covers down to look at her. Her face fell and she rushed to me. "Amanda...what's wrong?" She crawled in bed with me and I cried into her chest as she hugged me.

When I was finally able to calm down to speak, she still had her arms around me. I told her about Sharon. She became quiet and still. Maybe even she thinks I don't stand a chance against her as well. 

She scooted down in the bed to where she could look me straight in the eyes. "Amanda...Steve is head over heels in love with you. I doubt Sharon can turn his head. Yeah, I know in the movies they had a thing, but that doesn't mean they do here. Steve isn't Jason. What that Bastard did to you was lower than low..he has the problem, not you!"

"Trust in your love. Talk to Steve. This isn't healthy Amanda. I hate seeing you this way. You're the strong one, remember? Don't let this set you back." I knew she was right...I did. It's just so hard to not get back into that mindset I was in just three years ago. 

I suddenly realized something and I groaned, "Oh God, Tara...you were with Bucky, weren't you? You were probably about to have sex or something...I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!" She grinned and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, well...my best friend needed me. You're very important to me, you're my family. I'll drop everything for you."

"Till the end of the line...remember? Just like Bucky and Steve. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. You've picked me up at my lowest, and I've done it for you. I'm here for as long as you need me. I love you Amanda. It's going to be ok, you'll see." I nodded into her chest and hugged her tighter. "I love you too Tara."


	15. Jason

Tara

Amanda had finally fallen asleep, for which I was very thankful for. I hated seeing her so upset. I know the lack of sleep didn't help either these past two weeks. She's been a nervous wreck with Steve gone, though you won't get her to actually tell you that.

I slid from the bed and went to get a bottled water out of her refrigerator. Just as I was taking my first drink, Steve came through the door, still in his Stealth Suit. His eyes widened when he saw me, obviously confused as to why I'm here.

"Tara? I thought you were with Bucky?" I put my pointer finger across my lips, "Shhh." I went to the bedroom door and closed it, peeking in at Amanda to make sure she was still out. When I came back into the kitchen, Steve was leaned against the island.

"Let's go talk in the living room, I don't want to wake her up." Concern crossed his face as he glanced back toward the bedroom, then nodded and followed me. We sat down on the couch. "Tara, what's going on...is Amanda sick?" I knew I was going to have to tell him.

"She had Jarvis get me, and when I came in she was crying and very upset. His eyes went wide and he made to stand up, obviously wanting to go to her. "No, Steve, wait, please, just sit down and listen for a minute. I just got her to sleep, and she really needs it." My hand had reached out and grabbed his arm to halt him.

He sat back down and ran his hands through his hair, "I knew something was wrong. She just said she was tired. What's wrong Tara?" I could tell how concerned he was, it was written all over his face. "Did Amanda ever tell you she was engaged to be married before?" The way his eyes widened, I knew she hadn't.

"She was? She's never said anything. She said something about a man named William...is that who she was engaged to?" I shook my head. "No, William was a dick, but he didn't do the damage that her fiancé did. His name was Jason, and when he was done with Amanda, she was broken."

"Every guy Amanda has been with has cheated on her, none were ever faithful. When she met Jason, she thought he was different. Hell, even I thought he was different. He was kind and generous, he even volunteered at the local animal shelter every week. I feel bad that I encouraged the relationship." Steve watched me intently.

"Two years she spent with him, and when he proposed, she was over the moon. But then when he moved in with her...things began to change. She would find clues of him cheating, but refused to believe it." Steve had been so quiet, but I was thankful he was allowing me to talk. He needed to know this.

"One week before the wedding, Amanda came home early from work, she wasn't feeling well. A strange vehicle was in her driveway. She called me to ask if I'd bought a new car and was raiding her fridge. I was on the phone with her when she went inside." I could tell Steve knew what was going to happen.

"She walked in her house and I heard it all, even though she dropped the phone when she gasped. Jason and another woman were having sex on the couch. What was worse, he wasn't even sorry about it." Steve was angry, his fists clenched and he stood up, obviously needing to move.

"What he told her Steve, broke her." He turned and looked at me, "What did he say?" I wiped a tear off my cheek, realizing I was crying. "He told her she was nothing compared to that other woman. That she was better than Amanda in every way. He told her he wanted to cancel the wedding and move out to be with...ugh Melissa...I hate even saying her name!"

Steve looked back at the bedroom with such compassion. "Now it makes sense why she was so nervous when she asked me if I was ok with her staying here." I nodded in agreement. "She spent weeks in bed after Jason left. She wouldn't eat, drink..I had to force her to. She worried me so badly I thought she might do something to hurt herself, it was that bad."

Steve sat back down next to me and held his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. "How can a man treat a woman that way?" I sniffed and wiped away another tear, "It's something that just happens now I guess, Amanda and I both know that all too well." Steve looked up at me with such sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"So what happened today? Why is she upset now, I haven't cheated on her." I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "She saw Sharon Carter. In our world, in the movies, she was your love interest. She thinks you're going to want her, because in her eyes she doesn't compare to her. Behind all her bravado hides a woman with very low self esteem."

Steve shook his head, "Of course she doesn't compare to Sharon...because she's everything to me, Sharon doesn't hold a candle to her. I don't want anyone but Amanda. I need to work harder at letting her know that. I'll accept suggestions?" He sadly smiled at me.

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. "My suggestion is to do something to show her how much you love her. Plus, stop touching Sharon. You may not have realized you were doing it so much. Also don't ever cheat on her, because Captain America or not, I'll kick your ass...you got it?!" His eyes widened, "I copy that..and you won't have to worry, I would never do anything to hurt her."

I stood up and so did Steve. "Com'ere big guy." I held my arms out for a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me." I hugged him tighter before finally releasing him. "No problem, I'm sorry I had to be the one to do it. Don't hold it against her. It was a bad time in her life. A month after Jason left, she found out she had Breast Cancer."

His eyes saddened and glanced back at the bedroom. "She's been through alot hasn't she?" I nodded, "Haven't we all?" I said my goodbyes and told Steve to call me if he needs me to come back. I also told him to try and let her sleep as much as possible. I knew Steve is just what Amanda needs and felt ok leaving her to go back to Bucky.

Steve

I quietly undressed and showered, changing into a pair of sweatpants and tshirt I left here. Silently entering the bedroom I slid into the bed and under the covers behind her. 

I got as close as possible and wrapped my left arm around her waist. She stirred and turned over, still half asleep. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, then I heard a distinct whimper. I pulled her in to me, to be as close as humanly possible. She soon settled and buried her face into my chest.

I laid there with her in the dark, trying to think of how I can prove to her how much I love her. Maybe Bucky can help me out, because right now all I can think about is slamming my shield into the head of her ex-fiance! How could anyone say such horrible things to her?!

Never in a million years would I ever be unfaithful to a woman, it's not how I was raised. If I were to ever even think about it, my mother would probably roll over in her grave. You treat women with respect! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make sure Amanda never has any doubts about how much I love her.


	16. Now and Always

Amanda

My eyes were still closed, yet I could smell Steve as if he were right...wait! My eyes popped open as I felt a large warm hand rub my back. My face was buried in Steve's chest. Pulling my head back to look him in the face, I was greeted with one of his killer smiles. 

"Good afternoon Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Huh? "Afternoon?" He leaned over and placed a kiss to my forehead. "You've been asleep all morning and it's about 3 o'clock." I pulled back out of his arms and sat up, looking around and feeling very confused.

The last thing I remember was crying myself to sleep with Tara in bed with me. The confusion must have been evident on my face. "I came in earlier this morning, Tara was here. She told me to let you sleep, said you needed it." Oh.

Memory of this mornings events entered my mind and I looked down sadly at my hands. Steve's larger hand took one of my own and I watched as he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry about how I acted around Sharon. We've been friends for several years, it never occurred to me that my relationship with her would cause you pain."

I sighed, "I guess Tara spilled the beans...didn't she? Told you about Jason?" He nodded and threaded his hand in mine. "Yes, she did. I'm so sorry he treated you that way. Amanda, you must know, I don't feel anything for her, just friendship. We've never kissed. You are the one I love, the only one I want to be with."

"Wow, she really told you everything. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot for getting so upset. It's...it's just..." I had a hard time continuing. Steve got out of bed and walked around to where he could sit right in front of me. "You're not an idiot...far from it."

"You're just so amazing...and I'm...not. I wouldn't blame you if you did want her, she is beautiful." His hand cupped my cheek and make me look him in the eyes. "Amanda, you are amazing. You are beautiful. Don't let someone else make you think otherwise."

I couldn't help the tear that slipped out of my eye. His thumb wiped it away. "If I lose you..." He pressed his forehead against mine. "You won't lose me, because I'm never letting you go." He stole my breath away as his lips grazed mine gently. Slowly kissing me. 

Pulling his lips just barely above my own, I could feel his breath as he spoke, "I love you, Amanda. You're it for me...there is no one else that could ever make me feel for them, what I feel for you. My heart belongs to you. Let me love you." Just as my lip began to quiver, he kissed me again.

My entire body lit up. His lips became more insistent, hands skimming down my arms and pulling me against his chest. I gasped when his hand slid under my shirt, making goosebumps prickle my skin. He took advantage of my sudden intake of breath and groaned when his tongue caressed my own.

His hair was so soft beneath my fingers. I held onto him tight, tugging his hair as he pulled me onto his lap, making me straddle his thighs. His left hand cradled the back of my head, his right continuing it's path up the back of my shirt.

I began to slowly grind on him, he was hard already and every move against him made him sigh or moan. Both of his hands went to my rear, I went to sleep wearing only his tshirt and a pair of panties. Gripping my ass he pulled me harder against him, making me shudder.

"Amanda, I need you." His mouth was against my ear, panting. "Please baby...let me make love to you." My heart nearly exploded with my love for him. All I could do was nod and answer him breathlessly, "Yes...Steve, I need you too."

He lowered me to the mattress and hovered over my body. "No one makes me feel the way you do." He took my hand in his and pressed it to his hard cock that was straining against his sweatpants. "No one makes me want them, the way that I want you."

I continue to rub him there as he kissed a path up my neck, "No one belongs in my bed, but you...under me, over me." He slowly pulled off my shirt and tossed it onto the floor. His eyes took in my naked chest and he bent down slowly, licking my left nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud, making me arch into his mouth.

After worshiping each breast and making me a ball of horny goo, he finally began to slip off my panties. I had to release my hold on his throbbing cock. The tent in his sweatpants was very impressive. Proof that he was just as turned on as I was.

His forehead rested against mine as his fingers of his right hand slid through my wet folds. My breath hitched and I moaned loudly. "No one feels the way you do, so wet and open for me...and only me." God his words will be the death of me!

Just when I thought he'd go further and press his fingers inside me, he suddenly pulled back and began to remove his clothing. My mouth watered as I watched his beautiful body become exposed. My pussy clenched in anticipation, needing to feel him inside me. 

Positioning himself between my thighs he kissed me and.slid his hard cock through my folds. His body shuddered under my hands. Trailing his lips and tongue down my body, he was mere inches from my core. "No one tastes like you...no one!" I almost screeched when he began to do just that...taste me.

Once again my hands were tangled in his hair, pressing my pussy harder into his amazing lips and talented tongue. He brought me just to the precipice, then stopped, kissing my inner thighs as he crawled back up my body.

When he kissed me agian, I could taste myself on his lips. I wrapped my legs around his hips, hoping to encourage him to go further and make love to me, I needed him so badly that my whole body was vibrating with it.

His cock positioned at my entrance and he looked me in the eyes, "No one feels the way you do...no one.." He slid into me, bottoming out. "So warm and tight...a perfect fit...your body was made for mine and no one elses...and mine was made for yours. Can you feel it Amanda? Can you feel how perfect our bodies mold together?" All I could do was nod, I had no words.

"There is no one else but you...now and always." He pulled back and thrust into me and I gasped out his name. Tears stung my eyes as we made love. Our bodies moving together like a choreographed dance, to the beat of our own hearts.

We were both on the edge, release just a breath away. "I love you Amanda." I gasped and cried out as I slammed into a wall of pleasure, "I love you too!" Light exploded behind my eyes as we both rode out our orgasm. I had never felt anything so pure and wonderful my whole entire life.


	17. Deepest Desire

Tara

"I'm not picking, you pick." I rolled my eyes at Amanda. "No, I told you, I picked the last time, it's your turn. Besides, you have better taste in movies than I do." She sighed and looked up at Steve beside her on the couch. "Fine..hand me the remote. Come on Steve, let's pick out something together."

I snuggled into Bucky's side and grinned as his metal arm curled around my shoulders. This has become our norm, every Saturday night is movie night in the Communal room. Lots more people use to come, but apparently they all got sick of us...meaning Amanda and Steve and me and Bucky, making out all the time.

Amanda scrolled through Netflix, "Nope...nope...uh uh...nope.." Steve pipped up, "What about that one, it looks pretty good." She wrinkled up her nose, "Ugh, no, that one makes me cry...Oh!" Her sudden shriek made Steve jump. "Oh! I love this one! Let's watch this!!" 

I smirked and threw popcorn at her head, "Really? Warm Bodies? How many times have you seen this movie? Like what, 100 times?" She pressed play and wrapped Steve's arm more tightly around her. "More like 200, but who cares, I love this movie, it's so romantic!"

Bucky looked down at me, "Wait, this is a movie about Zombies, how is it romantic?" I laughed when Amanda stuck her tongue out at us. "You'll see Buck...this guy Zombie falls for a girl and starts to feel again, which turns out to be the cure for.." "Dammit T! Don't give it away!" Bucky and I both laughed.

As the movie progressed, I inwardly grinned like an idiot as Bucky's hand settled on my hip, tugging me even closer. His nose brushed through my hair and I could feel and hear his intake of breath as he smelled my shampoo. 

I reached my hand into the popcorn bowl, but before I could sink my fingers into buttery, salty goodness, his flesh hand grabbed my own. He lifted my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Without letting my fingers drop, I stretched my hand up onto his cheek, pulling him gently down into a kiss.

He hummed against my lips and I could feel him smile. "You taste like popcorn." His warm tongue licked my bottom lip, making my breath catch in my throat. My right hand grabbed his glorious 'thigh of betrayal'. I giggled at the thought and squeezed his leg.

Pulling back from the kiss he looked down at my hand and gave me one of his half grins. "You thinking about my thighs again baby girl?" Baby girl...God, his newest nickname for me gets me hot in an instant. I wonder sometimes if it was a good thing about telling him about the nicknames for his body parts. I blame tumbler.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. After being together for almost five months, he knows what I want, sometimes even before I do. He glanced up briefly to Amanda and Steve. They were watching the movie, unlike us. Give them time though, trust me, it'll happen.

Slowly he reached down and placed his hand over mine where it sat on top of his left thigh. His eyes would drift up to make sure we weren't being watched. He grinned down at me and leaned in closer to where his lips grazed my ear. "You lookin for something? Here...let me help you, it is dark in here."

I bit my lip as he pulled my hand to where it was now on his inner thigh, just above his knee. Slowly he pulled, dragging my hand up his thigh until I was so close to his crotch that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Peeking up into his eyes, I asked a silent question. He licked his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth then gave a slight nod.

I glanced back at Amanda and Steve before taking that small step further and placed my palm over his crotch. I felt him stiffen beside me and an almost inaudible moan left his throat. He was already hard which made me tingle all over. When I looked back at him, he had his head tipped back against the back of the couch, eyes closed.

Slowly I rubbed him, feeling him pulse beneath my fingers as they teased and traced his shape. His breathing had increased, metal arm pulling me tight against his side, hand squeezing rhythmically on my hip. 

I heard a giggle and my head wiped around toward Amanda. My hand stilled in his lap...he groaned in annoyance. Steve was kissing Amanda's neck. My head turned back toward Bucky when I felt his hand on mine. He pressed down hard, making me apply more pressure to his aching dick.

His heavy lidded eyes sought mine. Reaching out to me, he pulled me into a kiss, his hips pressing up to seek out my touch. I turned my body to the side, blocking Amanda or Steve's view of most of Bucky. His lips devoured mine in a heated kiss, drawing my tongue into his mouth, groaning as I wrapped my hand around his cock. 

He was panting against my mouth, hips silently moving with my hand. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, based upon how hard he was. He shuddered as I gripped him harder and rolled my thumb across the prominent head pressing up against his pants.

His eyes snapped open to look at me when my hand left him and went to unbutton his jeans. The grin on his face told me everything I needed, he wanted this, just as much as I did. He hadn't even touched me and I was so wet that I wouldn't be surprised if I soaked through my pants and created a wet spot on the couch.

I had just gotten his button undone and began to unzip when the whole building shook, the sound of Thunder and wind outside. My hand jerked away from him and we all looked at each other with wide, shocked faces.

"What the hell was that?!" Amanda squeaked out. Steve stood up and looked outside and up into the sky. "It's the Bifrost, Thor must be here." He looked back at Bucky and lifted an eyebrow as he saw his best friend quickly redoing his jeans. Not to mention he was still sporting a pretty good sized boner.

Bucky smirked at Steve, "What? Oh like you've never done it. Shut up punk!" Steve held his hands up, "Hey, I didn't say a thing." Amanda noticed what was going on and threw a pillow off the couch at me. "Tara!! Really? Getting your boyfriend off right here in front of me and Steve?" I rolled my eyes, "Oh please...I saw you two last week...yup, I saw everything! Steve had his hand down.."

"Uh, ok, I think movie night is over." Bucky and I laughed when Steve interrupted me. Amanda went a deep shade of red, so did Steve for that matter. Bucky pulled me in front of him to shield his erection from view and whispered in my ear, "Let's pick this back up at home baby girl."

I was about to answer when the doors to the Communal room opened and in came Thor in all his glory. "My friends! It's good to see you! I hope this day finds you well." We all smiled at Thor's enthusiastic greeting. Amanda ran over to hug him but froze in her tracks as another man came into view, stepping out from behind him.

Loki grinned down at Amanda, "What, no hug for me? I'm crushed." I flinched when Amanda screamed and threw a sudden hard punch right into Loki's face. She sent him sprawling onto his back. Everyone sort of froze in that moment, not really sure what quite happened or what to do.

Thor had his eyes open wide and looked back at his brother who was sitting up and rubbing his jaw. "I'm not quite certain I deserved that little mortal." Amanda who was still staring down at the God of Mischief with shocked eyes, was frozen in a fighting stance as if she was ready for a fight.

She jumped when Steve stepped in front of her and looked at her with concern. He gently grabbed her fists and spoke softly until she began to relax and lower them. "Amanda...what's going on Sweetheart? Why did you hit Loki?" At this point Loki had returned to his full height and was glaring at Amanda. 

She stuttered out and pointed to him, "I..I..Its..Loki! He's a bad guy! Right?" She frowned in confusion as Thor laughed. Loki rolled his eyes. "Not this again. I didn't come all the way here to just be attacked by some welp of a girl. Especially when I came to give you information you seek." 

Bucky scoffed behind me, "Pretty sure that welp of a girl just knocked you on your pompous ass." I tried to hide my laughter, it didn't go well. Steve pulled Amanda aside and explained to her that Loki was no longer an enemy and had made his peace with everyone, including his brother. She looked confused at first, then mortified.

She approached Loki cautiously, "Sorry about punching you. I'm not from around here. On my world you are a first class Dick and didn't, you know, become one of the good guys." Bucky grinned, "Oh, trust me, he's still a Dick." Loki shot him a death glare, but then seemed to think this over and shrugged in acceptance. 

Steve looked at Loki thoughtfully, "You said you have information? Is this about the stone?" He nodded and eyed Amanda as he spoke, "Indeed, the very one that brought your little pets here from another world. Thor asked for my help and I did some research and believe I know what stone you possess and the magnitude of its power."

Amanda looked back at me, the way he said it, made us both a little nervous. "It's called the Destiny Stone. The last to possess it was a powerful sorceress named Amora. She disappeared many many years ago, and the stone with her. It is known to transport the owner to another reality, one that matches the deepest desires of the one who possess it. In this case, they ended up here." 

Amanda looked again at me and Bucky's arms tightened. "So it was my wish that brought us here." Bucky turned me in his arms and smiled down at me. "You saying I'm your deepest desire baby girl?" I blushed and hid my face into his chest. His warm breath at my ear made me shiver, "You're my deepest desire too...I wished for you for so long, and now I have you." I couldn't help but smile into his shirt.


	18. Information

Tara

We all went to the lab where the stone was being held in a protective case. Tony had created some sort of shield around it to prevent the energy radiating off of it from being detected. 

Loki bent to examine the purple stone with wide and inquisitive eyes. "Fascinating, the power this one small relic contains, boggles the mind." Tony and Bruce who were already in the lab, eyed the tall Asgardian with cautious eyes. Tony pipped up, "Yeah, as long as that's all it does."

Loki just grinned instead of giving a look of annoyance, "I assure you Stark, if I wanted the stone for myself, nothing your puny mortal mind could conjure would ever keep it from me." Tony snorted, "I could conjure a Hulk, and we all know how much you love that." Loki glanced over at Banner who looked uneasy.

"No need to threaten violence, I come only to give my assistance." Steve crossed his arms and made eye contact with Tony, "Calm down Tony, he's got some important information about the stone. Something I know you've been seeking since this all started. It would be wise to listen."

Tony shrugged, "Fine...but he doesn't touch my stuff." I giggled and got his attention. He smiled knowing full well how hillarious I think he is. Amanda came to stand beside Tony and nudged his arm, "If he's a good guy now, why do you act like he isn't?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's just say I have trust issues and leave it at that."

Amanda looked my way and smiled nervously. I think we both were afraid of this day. Ignorance can be bliss sometimes. Loki leaned his large frame against the table, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't hold his look, it was intense and knowing who and what he was made me even more wary.

"We're all ears Reindeer games...you came here to give information, I've yet to hear anything worthwhile." Loki glared at the billionaire, then sighed heavily as if deciding against his first choice of words. "Remind me again why I'm doing this...ah, yes, that's right, because you NEED the information I posses. Isn't that right...Anthony? I could always go home and choose to let you figure this out on your own...which I highly doubt your feeble mind could even comprehend the power you possess in that small, clear box."

A vein on Tony's temple became more prominent as he glared at him. Steve stood in between the two, "Alright, that's quite enough...Tony, pipe down, he's here to help so suck it up. Loki, dial down the superiority complex and get on with it." Amanda walked over to Steve with her hand up in the air. He gave a half grin and high fived her. "Nice one baby! You're so hot when you go all Captain bossy pants on everyone."

She came to stand by my side and we both laughed. "Really Amanda, a high five?" She shrugged, "What? It was awesome, it was either that or I was gonna smack his ass. Figured the former was better for the gathered company." I snorted and looped my arm with her, "I love you a bunch, you know that?" She grinned wide, "I know...love you too T."

"How very touching, do you share each other's bed at night as well to go along with all that love?" Amanda huffed out a laugh at Loki, "You wish we were, cuz it would get you all hot and bothered, wouldn't it? Two smexy ass bitches writhing around on top of each other." Loki's eyes widened just a fraction, his cool demeanor slipping just slightly. Tony was gawking at her, "Good God!"

Steve was blushing and I could barely control the deep, body shaking laughter. Especially when I looked at Bucky and he himself was wide eyed and the tent was beginning to form again in his jeans. Men! Geeze! Give them a visual of two women having sex and it's as if you've lit a flame in a room full of dynamite.

Steve cleared his throat, "Uh, can we please just talk about the stone please?" Loki regained himself and straightened to his full height. "Very well." He glanced back at both of us again before turning his attention back to the table...but not before Amanda wrapped her arm around me and pulled me quickly into a kiss.

I stared at her when she pulled back, then she winked at Loki. I pushed on her chest, "What the hell, Amanda! Ugh!" I wiped my mouth. Every man in the room was gawking. She just shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to stand beside Steve and held his hand. 

Loki suddenly laughed, "Oh I like her." Bucky came up behind me and brought his mouth to my ear as his arms circled my waist. "We definitely need to go back to our room soon." I pressed my hand to my mouth to try and stop my laughter. Amanda caught my eye and she winked and mouthed, 'You're welcome.' I swear she's nuts!

Once the men regained their senses we discussed the stone. Loki said we needed to make sure no one finds out its here. The draw to such power is very seductive. Imagine being able to travel to any reality you wish, the possibilities are endless. What's stopping an enhanced from say traveling to our reality and taking over like Loki tried many years ago here. What chance would my world have?

I must have zoned out because when I looked back up, everyone was looking at me. "What? What's going on?" Bucky's hold on my hand tightened. Loki gave me a thoughtful look before responding. "I said, only the one who brought you both here can control the stone...that's you my dear. If someone wanted the stone, they'd have to take you as well." My blood ran cold.


	19. Sexy Shower Time

Tara

I watched as everyone discussed the stone and how to keep it as safe as possible. Thor had suggested keeping it locked up on Asgard since it would be best to keep me and the stone separated. Having both in the same place wasn't such a good idea.

With all the discussions going on, no one was asking one very important question. "Loki, may I ask you a question?" Everyone stopped and looked my way since I had pretty much been silent. "You just did, but you may ask another." I glanced over at Amanda before speaking. "I get how we got here and all..but what about our powers? How do you explain that?"

His eyes widened, "Powers...what powers?" He looked genuinely shocked. "Well, when we got here, Amanda has enhanced strength and I have telekinesis. We both have rapid healing too, like Steve and Bucky. We didn't have anything like that before on our world." Loki seemed to think this over.

"I doubt the stone gave you the abilities, no literature on it has ever mentioned anything of the sort. It's quite possible that your body chemistry is dramatically different from those in this world. Perhaps those differences allowed certain attributes to become advanced." That's not even something I had considered.

"So...kind of like Superman?" Again he looked confused. "On our world there's a fictional character in a comic book, he's an alien from another world, raised by humans since birth. The yellow sun made him stronger and other powers like flight. Is it kinda like that?" He nodded, "Yes, precisely. It makes me wonder, if one of the enhanced here went to your world...would they be more powerful, or perhaps stripped of their abilities to become as weak as any normal human?"

The decision was made to allow Thor to take the stone to Asgard. To tell you the truth, I was glad to be rid of it. It's power scares me. Bucky came and took my hand, kissing the back sweetly, "Come on baby girl, let's get you home, it's been an interesting afternoon." I smiled and looped my arm through his as he led us home.

Walking through the front door, Bucky pulled me into a hug. His arms circled my body, making me feel safe and secure. He always gives the best hugs. "You ok? You seem troubled since we learned about the stone." I sighed and nuzzled his chest, "Yeah, I'm ok, just worried. I've never been a target before. It's kind of scary."

He pulled back and tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "You sweet girl, just happen to be living with a super soldier and ex assassin. I could train you to defend yourself. Help you practice your powers, test your limits. I could even teach you to shoot." I smirked, "I know how to shoot..maybe not well, but I know how to handle a gun." He grinned, "Not like I do baby." Of that I have no doubt.

"So, how does that sound? Want me to train you?" It would make sense and Bucky probably would be the best one to teach me. "Ok." He perked up, "Really? Well alright then. How about we start tomorrow morning. We could get up early and head down to the gym." I had a very sinking feeling I will be exhausted tomorrow once he was done with me.

"Ok, that sounds good...but keep in mind the closest thing I've come to exercise was going to the gym once in a while and not on a regular basis." He pulled me back into a hug and kissed the top of my head, "We will start slow, I don't want to overwhelm you. Before you know it, you'll be a certified bad ass." 

He slid his hands down my back and settled them just above my rear. "You ready for bed, or can I interest you in a very sexy and hot shower?" I pushed my hands into both of his back pockets and squeezed his rear. "I'm always interested in a shower, especially with you." He kissed my forehead then took one of my hands and pulled me into the master bathroom.

He started the shower and tested the water making sure it wasn't too hot. I love how he can use his metal arm like a thermometer. We both couldn't hide our smiles as we both stripped naked. Once in the large shower, he backed me up against the wall. The chill of the tile made me shiver, or perhaps it was his amazing body pressing against my own.

His lips desended upon mine, slowly kissing me, drawing light moans from my throat. "I enjoyed our movie night, until we were interrupted." Goosebumps broke out all over as he spoke softly close to my ear, the warmth of his breath caressing me. "Me too." His right hand reached for mine and placed it on his chest. "Maybe you should finish what you started." Oh yes please!

I bit my lip and saw the lust in his eyes, eager for my touch. Sliding my hand down, my fingers grazed over his pecs, my nails scraping against his nipple. He inhaled sharply. My path went farther south to his stomach and rock hard abs covered in soft, warm skin. Bucky was watching my hand, his metal one tightened on my hip as they combed through his dark, neatly trimmed public hair.

Slowly..oh so slowly I skimmed down his cock. It twitched and became harder with the first simple touch. I loved watching him get hard, knowing it was me that did it. All for me. He likes to be modest and say he's of normal size, but I know better. I've had normal...he's far from it. I use to think cocks were ugly, but his...absolutely beautiful!

His hips thrust gently as I wrapped my hand fully around him, my fingers could never meet. Looking up at his face, he continued to watch me jack him off. "That's it baby, be a good girl and get me off with your hand. Make me cum so hard that I can't see straight." Jesus! That alone just made me wetter than ever! 

Bucky loved to praise me in bed, always telling how good I was, at everything. I loved it! He liked it too. "That feel good Bucky, you like my hand wrapped around your cock?" He groaned and nodded. "Fuck yes!" I licked my bottom lip as I continued to stroke him..long slow strokes with a swipe of my thumb over the head at each pass. He loved it that way.

"God baby, that feels so good...Damn!" His forehead tipped over and rested into the crook of my neck where he licked and sucked on my pulse point. His breathing had increased, his hips thrusting harder...I knew he was getting close. "You gonna cum for me Bucky...cum all over me? That's it...so good ...you feel so good." He grunted loudly and slammed his right hand into the tiled wall as he suddenly came.

Long ropes of hot white cum shot over my hand, arm and belly. He was moaning my name and curses in Russian. When he finally came back down, his cheeks were pink and with a final shudder he hugged me tight to his chest. "God, baby...that was amazing." He spun us around and into the spray of the water and he proceeded to clean me off.

"What do you want baby girl? Want me to finger your sweet pussy, right here against the wall? Maybe you want me to wrap those beautiful thighs around my head and tongue fuck you till all you can do is scream my name." I moaned and pressed my body closer to his, feeling him harden all over again. I know what I wanted...what I always wanted. "Make love to me Bucky."

He cupped my cheek and looked me deeply in the eyes, "Anything for my best girl." After a heart stopping kiss that set my blood on fire, he slowly slid his hands to my thighs and lifted me. My ankles hooked around his waist. He pressed my back to the wall and slowly slid inside me until he could go no further.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck, panting and moaning at how good he always felt inside me, so deep. We stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being joined. Slowly he began to thrust up into me. It was slow and unrushed. We kissed through the whole thing, my moans being swallowed then replaced by his own.

When we both finally reached our end and came with the other's name on our lips, it was beyond wonderful. It was so intimate and loving. Every touch electrified me and radiated his love for me. I still couldn't believe how lucky I am to have him in my life. 

We dried each other off and settled into bed, where we made love several more times before he pulled my back to his chest to spoon me while we sleep. Soft kisses were placed on my shoulder, "I love you Tara, I love you so much." My eyes misted with the emotions behind his words. I tightened my arm around his where it laid wrapped around my waist. "I love you too Bucky, more than you could ever know." I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my skin. Not long after we fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Target Practice

Bucky

I've been training Tara for the past month. It was difficult for her at first, since she's by nature not a violent person. Asking her to willingly hit someone was an obstacle she needed to overcome. She found it even harder to do it to me.

Natasha had to eventually come help me since her aversion to hurting me was holding her back. The sentiment made my heart swell, but sentiment doesn't keep her from being hurt by an assailant. She still had difficulty with Nat, but not nearly as much. Especially when Natasha had her landing on her ass more times than not.

In just the past month she has greatly improved. We go for a run now every morning to increase her endurance. That alone has had some very nice...uh...side affects. Making love to her has become marathons of blissed out orgasm after another. I'm completely hooked on her!

It's probably a good thing Natasha has been helping. She's become a buffer for me. Someone to remind me to keep myself in check. Someone to prevent me from bending Tara over the nearest workout bench and fucking her senseless. The noises she makes when sparing makes my knees weak and my dick as hard as a rock.

I needed to come up with a way to get her past the fear of hurting me. An idea came to me from something we watched this past movie night. We were halfway through our run when I shouted for Tara to stop. She wiped sweat off her brow and smirked at me, "What's the matter, tired already?" I passed her and smacked her rear, making her squeak and her eyes go wide. "You wish."

"Come with me, I have a new training session you're starting today." After she shook herself out of the reaction from my spank, she followed me off trail and into the wooded area surrounding the compound. "New? In the woods? What are we doing chopping down trees?" I looked back at her, "No, nothing like that."

"Is Nat joining us too?" I think she was a buffer for Tara too. I'm hoping my will power holds out so I can complete the task at hand. "Nope, not today. It's just gonna be you and me baby girl." I could hear the slight intake of breath from behind me. I grinned to myself at how I affect her.

We came to a clearing and I watched as she took in the sight before her. A table was set up with a variety of firearms and ammo. Across the small clearing was a target nailed to a tree trunk. Her eyes enlarged, "Are we shooting guns today?" My smile widened and I saw her shift her weight nervously onto her other foot. "I don't know about this." 

I reached my right hand out and took hers, pulling her toward the table. "I promise you, you can do this. Besides, you have the best teacher, how could you not." She giggled, "Cocky much?" Her giggles always get to me. I suddenly turned and pulled her flush to my chest and pressed her lower body into mine. "Absolutely." She gasped and I felt a slight tremble sweep through her body. Come on...focus or you'll never get to the teaching part.

Reluctantly I pulled away and couldn't help but laugh at her groan of disappointment. "Come here baby, let me get you a weapon." She sighed and followed me over to the table. She nervously looked at them all. "Why is there so many?" I picked up a large knife laying near me and balanced it on my palm then flipped it grabbing the handle. "We have to find the right match. Everyone has a preference when they shoot. What feels best in your hand."

"I know what feels good in my hands already, and we don't have to be in the woods to find it." I faltered slightly as I twirled the knife, almost cutting myself. "Come on you minx, quit stalling. Let's see...how about we start you off with a 22mm, it has less kick. Do you know how to load it?" She nodded and with shakey hands she impressively loaded the weapon. 

"Good job baby...now, stand here..." I placed my hands around her waist and positioned her to face the target. "Take your aim." She raised the gun. "Now fire." The loud crack echoed off the trees. A bush to just the left of the target was disturbed by the bullet. She grumbled, "See...I told you I'm bad at this!" 

"No, you just need guidance and practice. Let me adjust your stance." I grinned as I came up to almost flush with her back, hands sliding to her waist and turning her just slightly since she was a bit off center. I placed my hands on her elbows then slid down her forearms to lift the weapon. She took her aim. Goosebumps pebbled her skin as I whispered close to ear. "Focus on your target...take a slow steady breath in.." I could feel her inhale deeply, making her back press against my chest. "Now slowly exhale and pull the trigger."

The gun fired and she still missed the target. She groaned, "This is useless! I'm just not meant to shoot a gun." I kissed her neck and leaned more into her body. "Nonsense, anyone can be taught to shoot." We spent the next hour practicing and changing weapons. Frustratingly she never once hit near the bullseye. I knew her fear was holding her back, here was my chance to push her over that hurdle.

"Ok, hold up a second." She slumped and held the 38mm next to her thigh. "See, told you so." I took her gun and reloaded it. Handing the weapon back she rolled her eyes. "Ahhhh come on Bucky...let's call it a day, please..I'm never gonna be able to do this. Face it, I'm hopeless." I lifted her chin to look at me with my metal fingers. "You're not hopeless, you're scared. We need to get you past your fear, and I know how."

With a gentle kiss to her lips I turned and walked away from her, toward the target. Looking over my shoulder I could see the confusion written all over her face. Once I reached the tree I stood beside the target, in front of the Bush she continually hits. "Shoot the target." Her eyes went to epic size in her scull. "What!?!"

"No! No way! I'm not doing it!" I crossed my arms and asked her, though I knew the reason. "Why not?" She scoffed, "Because you idiot, I'll shoot you!" Shaking my head I lowered my arms again, clasping my hands behind my back. "No you won't. You need motivation. You keep dropping your left shoulder, that's why you keep missing the target. You need motivation to control your actions. What better motivation than trying not to shoot the man you love."

"Bucky, please...I can't...if I hurt you, I'd never forgive myself!" I trained my eyes on hers and in a voice I know that affects her in the bedroom, the one she refers to as the 'Winter Soldier voice', I gave my love an order. "You will take up your weapon Tara James and shoot the target...now!" She trembled and groaned, pleading me with her eyes.

She took a deep breath and raised the 38. I saw the gun shaking and so did she. Suddenly she lowered her gun and walked back and forth, talking to herself, trying to psyche herself up for the shot. After about a minute or two of a self pep talk, she again took her stance, I was impressed that she immediately had the proper position. That's it...you can do this baby.

The gun shook briefly, but stopped as she took several steadying breaths, then she focused on the target. The look of fear on her face was very real. If it weren't for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard the words leave her mouth right before she pulled the trigger. "Please God, don't let me miss." 

I didn't even flinch as the bullet struck the target to my left...dead center. She didn't even look to see if she hit it. She immediately dropped the gun and screamed my name. The shear terror on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks nearly tore my heart out. I ran to her as she fell to her knees, head buried in her hands.

I slid in front of her and wrapped her in my arms. She gasped when I touched her and large watery eyes searched every inch of my body for the gunshot wound that wasn't there. "Did I shoot you?! Oh God...please no! Are you ok? Should I call for help?!" My heart nearly exploded with my love for her. She was terrified she had hurt me. Her reaction so strong it made me realize something in a heartbeat. She would never hurt me, she couldn't...it wasn't in her. Something inside me clicked into place that I didn't even know was missing.

Holding her close as we both were on our knees I cooed word of love in her ear, reassuring her I was fine. "Baby, I'm ok, you didn't shoot me...baby girl...look at me." She sniffed and brought her head up where it was buried against my chest and looked me in the eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world. Tara..." I paused as I cupped her cheek, my thumb swiping away the moisture lingering there. I searched her eyes and the words tumbled out of my mouth as if I was a man possessed. "Marry me."

She froze. "W..what?" It dawned on me what I had said and the magnitude of that statement. I didn't care! I wanted her in my life forever...I wanted her by my side, always...till the end of the line. "Tara..will you marry me?" A single tear slid down to meet my thumb as she let out a half sob, half laugh. "Yes...God, Bucky, yes, I'll marry you!" The biggest smile erupted on my face before I pulled her close and kissed her.


	21. Good News

Tara

Holy Shit, Holy Shit....HOOOOOLY SHIT!! My head was about to explode and my heart out of my chest for that matter as I ran down the corridor to Amanda and Steve's room. She's going to freak out! Hell, I'm freaking out! Bucky proposed, and I said yes!!

I didn't even see this coming. Marriage was not even something I thought Bucky wanted, let alone thought about. I guess I was wrong...so very wrong. I can barely contain my excitement!

Sliding to a stop in front of their door, I pounded repeatedly. "Amanda! Open up, girl...I got news!! Like super exciting news!! Come on...open, open, open!!" I paused briefly when I heard a loud thud then some cursing, along with a muffled, "Hold on a minute!" 

Amanda opened the door and I immediately burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you were totally having sex weren't you?" She blushed and adjusted her tshirt which just so happen to be Steve's, and turned wrong side out, and from the looks of it-nothing else underneath. She blushed and kept trying to keep the door closed and pulling her shirt down. "NO! We weren't having sex!" I only laughed harder when Steve's muffled voice in the background yelled out, "Yes we were!"

With a roll of her eyes and a grin, she stuck her head behind the door and yelled back, "Having your head between my legs isn't fully having sex!" I almost lost it completely as Steve laughed with his response, "Yes it is!" I wiped away tears as Amanda blushed harder and came out into the hallway with me, closing the door behind her to a laughing Steve. "Oh good grief! Alright, what's this urgent news you need to tell me? It better be good girl, I was like a minute away from the big O." 

I went to speak when a whistle had us both turning our heads. Thor and Loki were walking our direction, they must have come from Thor's quarters that were right down the hall. Loki had a smirk on his face and Thor a huge smile. "Well, well, well...Looks like I picked a great time to come visit you brother. The sights inside the Tower marvel those of the skyline. If this is what I'm greeted with, I may have to come more often." Amanda looked down at her legs where Loki was looking. She tried to pull down the shirt, but wasn't making much progress.

Amanda gave up her efforts of trying to hide herself and sighed. "Consider yourself blessed Loki, this is about the most skin you will ever see on me outside my quarters." He grinned and licked his lips, "Is that an invitation inside your quarters my Dear, if so, I may need to see a sample of the treats you will be giving me." Thor elbowed Loki, "Sorry Brother, but Amanda is already spoken for. Don't you remember?" Loki rolled his eyes and looked annoyed, "Ah, yes, the Star Spangled man with a Plan..indeed. Too bad." He grinned lasciviously and winked at Amanda, "If you ever get bored my Dear, come to me and I'll show you what its like to bed a God." 

I stared in shock, looking between Loki and Amanda, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this. But leave it to Amanda and her sharp wit and tongue to know exactly the right word. She played with the hem of her tshirt, making it raise slightly, showing even more skin...any more and she would have shown everyone in the hallway what kind of bikini wax she likes. "I'll keep that in mind, if I ever meet a God worth my time." She winked and grabbed my arm, opening her door and pulling me inside with her. I waved at Thor and Loki before disappearing inside. The look on Loki's face was...PRICELESS!

"Teach that bugger from ogling me again!" I laughed and wiped a tear off my cheek. "Well, you did kind of go outside your room only wearing a t shirt. Not to mention Loki is a horn-ball that's been ogling you since that little stunt you pulled kissing me. He's been wanting to fuck you ever since." Steve's head suddenly popped around the corner, the rest of his body hidden. "Who wants to fuck my girl?" Amanda and I both spoke at the same time, "Loki." He frowned and stepped out from behind the wall. I squeaked out a surprise and spun around with my back to Steve. Jesus, he's only in a pair of black boxer briefs!

"Did he hit on you again?!" I stood nervously, listening to Amanda and Steve talk. "He did, but I handled it, like usual. You know there's no other man for me..ever. Only you." I could hear Steve as he came closer to Amanda. "Better not be. You're my best girl, I'll fight anyone to the death if I have to, to keep it that way." Amanda giggled. My eyes widened when I heard them start to kiss. "Uhh...I'm still in here you guys." Steve and Amanda laughed. "Opps, Sorry, I'll go back into the bedroom. Don't be too much longer." I couldn't stop the grin as I heard Steve smack Amanda...on the ass from the sound of it. "Yes, sir."

After a fit of giggles from the both of us, Amanda pulled me over to the couch and we sat down. "Alright, I'm all yours buttercup...what's up?" I grinned wide and was practically bouncing on the couch as I yelled out, "Bucky asked me to marry him!!" Her eyes became wide in shock and she jumped up off the couch. "He did?! Oh my God, please tell me you said yes!" I stood up to face her, "I said Yes!!" We both screamed and hugged each other, jumping and bouncing around with excitement. Steve came running into the room, eyes wide with concern. "What's going on, what's wrong?!" Amanda released me and turned toward Steve, "Bucky asked Tara to marry him! She said Yes!!"

Steve's face lit up like Christmas, "He did? Wow! Tara, congratulations! That's amazing...I didn't even know he was going to propose." I shrugged, "I don't think he did either, it was kind of spur of the moment after I almost shot him." This time it was Amanda and Steve who spoke at the same time. "WHAT?!" Amanda waved her arms around dramatically, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...back the train up a sec...you ALMOST shot Bucky? How the hell did you do that? Is he ok?" I waved her concern off, "Oh he's fine. He made me shoot a target with him standing right beside it. He wanted me to get over my fear of hurting him. I hate to tell him, I still don't want to hurt him." Steve had a wistful look on his face, "That's why he proposed. He knew you'd never hurt him. Physically and emotionally."

My eyes watered as I thought of someone hurting my Bucky. "I couldn't if I tried. He's everything to me." Amanda hugged me tight and I grunted out, "You're kind of crushing my ribs Amanda." She released me, "Opps, sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." I hugged her back, "It's OK. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm going to marry Bucky. I'll be Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes...its all so surreal! I never thought I could be this happy." A tear slipped down my cheek and into Amanda's shirt. She hugged me slightly tighter, "You deserve it T. You deserve all the happiness in the world." I peaked up at a grinning Steve and while looking him straight in the eye, I spoke, "So do you." Steve winked at me. That told me all I needed to know.


	22. Scheming

Loki

My blood boiled in my veins! How dare she say I’m not worth her time! I wanted to grab her right there in the hallway and show her exactly who she was dealing with! I am not to be trifled with, especially by a mere mortal!

Mere mortal..ha! Mortal she may be, but this woman has wormed her way under my skin. The way she talks, walks and her smile..damn that smile does things to me that I haven’t felt in...well, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.

The moment I met her she beguiled me. She’s beautiful with a body meant to be worshipped. Too bad she’s wasting it all with that bafoon Captain Rogers. There’s no way that idiot could ever satisfy her like I could! 

I won’t tell anyone this of course. Not here in this building surrounded by sheep that follow in the wake of the Captain. They follow him blindly with no real concept of a true and benevolent leader...what I was born to be. 

I watched silently off to the side while my idiot brother converses with these humans. My eyes cautiously watching Banner, the one man in this building I would never again wish to meet in battle. My body aches at the memory of the encounter with the Beast. 

The shimmer of the Destiny Stone to my left caught my eye. My hands itch to hold it and feel its power. Oh what I could do with it in my possession and under my control. But to control the stone I need to have control over the other human female Tara. Irritation bubbled in my brain that I haven’t been able to find out how the transfer of power is done.

It seems frustration has taken over my life completely, consuming me, drowning me in it! I can not rule as I was meant to, the one woman worth my attention has chosen another and the answer to all my problems lay mere feet away from me and I am unable to harness it! Dammit! I refuse to give up...too much is at stake.

Once I return to Asgard I’m suppose to be meeting with an Elder from Eifelheim, wise in the knowledge of sacred and powerful artifacts. Surely he will be able to give me the information I seek. I smiled to myself...When I have the unlimited power of the Stone, Amanda will see me in my full glory and know the error of her choice.

“What are you smiling about?” My eyes drifted over to Tony as he spoke. Banner sighed, “Don’t even start Tony.” The billionaire rolled his eyes and pointed at me, “ I’m not starting anything! Reindeer Games has been standing there silent as a plague and now he’s grinning like he’s planning our downfall.” Thor looked at me with a curious look. 

“You have been quiet Brother.” I sighed in annoyance, “If I had anything of importance to say that could be understood by the small minds in the room then I would have given my ‘two cents worth’ as they put it. So calm yourself..Brother..I’m merely bored of just standing here. I think it’s time I take my leave and return to Asgard. There is a matter of upmost importance that requires my attention that I have been neglecting.” The simpleton just smiled and slapped my shoulder, “I see, well I thank you again for your visit. Give my love to Mother and Father.” 

Once I arrived back home and began the walk down the rainbow bridge to the palace, I couldn’t help but imagine how my plans will unfold. One way or another, Amanda will come to me and she will be mine as it was meant to be. My trousers tightened slightly at the memory of her in only the shirt that barely hid her assets. Yes, she will be mine!


	23. What The Heart Knows

Bucky

“I’m telling ya Steve, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. There she was bawling her eyes out, terrified she’d hurt me, the fear in her eyes nearly did me in. It just all clicked...I don’t know, I felt, safe with her. I just knew what I wanted, so I went for it and asked her to marry me.” Steve leaned against his bike grinning from ear to ear.

He sought me out after Tara told Amanda the good news. I was working on my motorcycle in the garage. “That’s amazing Buck! I’m happy for you both. Always knew you’d get married before me.” I smirked at him and wiped grease off my hands onto a rag. “Please, marriage was the last thing on my mind back then Pal, I was having too much fun..then came the war. I always figured you’d get married first. Find you a nice woman who could put up with your honery ass.”

Steve just shook his head, “Come on, I wasn’t that bad was I?” I threw my grease rag at his head, which he caught mid air. “You’re kidding me right? I was constantly getting you out of trouble, then patching you up afterwards. I figured any woman who could handle you had to be one hell of a dame. I guess I was right.” The cheesy grin on his face told me I was.

“When do you think you’ll get married? I only ask because Amanda kept talking about it after Tara left. I heard more about wedding stuff in one hour than I’ve heard my whole life. What is it about women and weddings?” Poor Steve, you clueless idiot.

“You just don’t get it do you Steve? It’s all about the fairy tale, the happily ever after. Every woman dreams about their wedding and what it will be like. Men, we’re just bystanders in their little show, we show up in a tux or whatever else she tells us to wear and say I Do.” Steve had a far away look in his eyes.

I put away my tools and sat astride the Harley and turned her on. I couldn’t hide the grin as I revved the motor and listened to her throaty growl. “Perfect.” Turning the engine off I looked at Steve. His brow was creased, he was deep in thought. “Earth to Steve, come in Steve.” I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

His eyes snapped to me and he huffed out a laugh. “Sorry Buck, just a bit distracted today.” I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest. “You’re thinking about asking Amanda to marry you.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, yeah, I am...have been for a while. It’s just, I don’t think she’ll say yes. Her last fiancé did a number on her. I doubt she’ll be willing to be in that position ever again.” 

I groaned and rubbed my temples, “You poor clueless Bastard, Steve, Amanda loves you. Trust me, if you asked her, she’d say yes.” His eyes almost twinkled with excitement, “You think so?” With a serious look I answered him truthfully, “I know so.” When will Steve get it? He’s so ready at any moment to have people reject him like they use to...I guess old habits die hard.

“So what is it gonna be Pal? Will there be a double wedding...two best friends marrying two best friends, for better or worse..yada yada yada, Till death do us part?” He grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Till the end of the line?” I returned his smile, “Yeah, till the end of the line. What does your heart tell you?”

“My heart tells me that I’ll never find anyone like Amanda ever again. That I love her more than the air I breath. I can’t imagine a life where she doesn’t play a major role, nor would I want it to. So, my heart tells me yes, yes I’m going to ask Amanda to marry me.” I got up off my bike and hugged Steve, patting him hard on the back, “See that wasn’t so hard to admit, now was it?”

He returned the hug, “No, I guess not.” As we were about to walk back to the lift to take us upstairs, I paused and grabbed Steve’s arm halting him in his tracks. “Do you have a ring yet? You know, to propose?” He shook his head, “No, not yet..why?” I pulled him back toward our bikes. “Come on Steve, there’s no time like the present...let’s go shopping for some kick ass engagement rings for our best girls.” He shook his head and laughed as he sat astride his own Harley and made her roar to life. “Sounds like a great idea Buck.”

We found a jeweler in town that came highly recommended by Tony. We of course being jewelry noobs, ended up texting Tony for some help. After a few hours of looking over countless rings, we both finally picked out one each that we thought our girls will love. We both nearly had a heart attach at the prices of the rings, only to find out that Tony had called ahead with his credit card with instructions for the jeweler “The sky is the limit and to give us anything we wanted.” Tony may act like an ass sometimes, but the man sure knew how to take care of his family. 

Back at the Tower, Steve turned the ring over between his fingers, letting the light make the diamonds shimmer. “When are you going to propose? Any thoughts on how your going to do it?” He placed the ring in the black velvet box and put it in his pocket. “I have a few ideas...but, soon.” I lightly punched his shoulder as I walked off to find Tara, “Well don’t wait too long. I can’t be the only one who has to sit through talks about flower choices and color schemes.”


	24. Fear, Love and Forevers

Amanda

“I don’t know about this dress T, don’t you think it’s...well, a little too short?” I turned around from the mirror and tried to pull down the hem. Tara just rolled her eyes, “Oh for Pete’s sake Amanda, the first dress was too dressy, the second was too plain. The third was too loose, the fourth showed too much cleavage. The last one didn’t show enough clevage, now it’s too short!” I groaned and turned to look at myself again in the floor length mirror.

“I can’t help it, I’m nervous as hell! This will possibly be the dress I wear when Steve proposes, it has to be perfect.” Tara sighed heavily, “Steve’s gonna kill me when he finds out that I told you.” I glanced at her in the mirror. “You didn’t tell me, I figured it out all on my own. Besides, you are the worlds worst liar.” She nodded, “You’re not wrong.”

When Tara came to show me her new engagement ring Bucky got her, she accidentally told me that Bucky and Steve went ring shopping. When she got all nervous and tried to back track what she said, I just knew. Steve was going to propose. I went through so many emotions, from excitement to down right fear.

I ran my hands down the mid thigh length blue halter dress I currently wore. It hugged every curve and was as light as silk. The way the dress was made, it made it impossible to wear a bra with it, and debatable..panties. I currently had on a matching blue thong, that thankfully I wasn’t able to see any kind of a panty line. I sighed loudly, “Ok, I guess this is the dress...it does look good, doesn’t it?” 

Tara beamed, “You look amazing! And thank God I don’t have to hang up another dress.” I stuck my tongue out at her but we ended up both laughing anyway. She helped me pick out some killer looking high heels and then we both tackled my hair. We curled my long blonde hair in to loose waves and left it down. Once I saw the final package in the mirror after only the slightest bit of makeup, I was in awe, was that woman truly me?

“This is so exciting Amanda! We’re going to be engaged together!” She frowned when she caught my expression in the mirror. “Amanda?” I turned my eyes away from her and walked away from the mirror. “Amanda, talk to me, what’s wrong? You do want to marry Steve...right?” I sat down next to her and fiddled with the hem of my dress. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

She stood up quickly, “Whoa! Wait a second, what do you mean this isn’t a good idea? Don’t you love Steve?” I couldn’t even look her in the eyes, “I do, more than anything.” She huffed out in frustration, “Then talk to me...because I can’t let you leave this room and go out with Steve if you’re only going to break his heart, I won’t allow it. I love Steve too and I won’t see you hurt him. Because going out with him tonight, knowing what you know, it would be cruel to allow him to put himself out there like that to only have you turn him down.”

A sob left my throat that I had been desperately trying to hold in. She rushed to my side and held me tight. “I’m sorry, please, Amanda, don’t cry!” I quickly left her arms and walked away from her. “You’re right, it would be cruel..it would be even more cruel to let him marry me! He deserves better! So much better than what I could give him!” She ran to me and held my arms tightly, looking me dead in the eyes, “Steve deserves to be loved by the woman he loves..and that woman is you. Can’t you see that? He chose you. He wants you! He gets to pick who he wants to give his heart to fully, and he chose to give it to you!”

She cupped my face in her hands and wiped away the tears sliding down my cheeks, “Being here wasn’t a coincidence, loving them wasn’t either. We were meant to be here, in this time, in this place. You have to know that..feel that! Don’t let what that bastard Jason said define you! You are beautiful and amazing and that douchebag deserves castration for making you think otherwise!” 

She hugged me close and held me as I sobbed into her shoulder. Her hand rubbed my back and pet my hair to try and soothe me. “I can’t force you into this decision, but you can’t make it lightly. You have to decide what you want..what makes you happy. Don’t let fear ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you.” I pulled back and ugly sniffed as I regarded my best friend, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

She smiled and hugged me again tighter, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too...I love you Amanda, you’re my sister in every way that matters. I’ll be beside you no matter what.” I hugged her back, “Till the end of the line, right?” She nodded into my hair, “You got it.” With a deep sigh I pulled back from the hug and wiped away my tears.

She watched me as I stepped up to the floor length mirror and ran my hands down the dress. “You’re right T, this dress is perfect....perfect for getting engaged.” She smiled tentatively, “Amanda, are you sure?” I wiped away a stray tear, “As long as I have you by my side, everything will be ok. I love Steve more than anything, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me because I can’t lose myself again, if I lose him. But I won’t will I...not with you there to remind me.”

Tara walked to me and held her hand out to me and I took it. “You bet your sweet ass I will.” I smirked, “You hitting on me again T?” She rolled her eyes, “You wish.” With a deep soothing breath I examined myself in the mirror again. “Besides redoing my make up, I think I’m ready.” Tara came up behind me and fixed some of my hair that had gone astray. “Are you sure?” I turned around to face her, “I’m scared and so nervous that I may pee myself, but yeah...I’m sure. I want to marry Steve, if he asks me, I’m going to say yes.”

“You mean when he asks you.” I grinned and went back into the bathroom to redo my makeup, “See, told you, worst secret keeper ever!” She laughed and joined me in the restroom. “I know! Don’t tell Steve ok, he’ll hate me for ruining the surprise.” Grinning at her in the mirror I winked, “He won’t hate you, Steve’s not like that. Besides we have to have a double wedding right? Just like we planned as kids.” She looked down at her engagement ring and bit her lip, I could tell she was imagining it.

“I still can’t believe he actually asked me.” I finished reapplying my eye liner and saw the wistful look in her eyes, “You two will make the cutest babies ever..just you wait and see.” She giggled, “Oh stop! So will you and Steve.” I shrugged, “I don’t even know if Steve wants kids some day? I mean I hope he does, I know I do.” Just as I finished applying my lip gloss I heard the front door to my quarters open. 

Steve’s voice called out, “Amanda, are you ready?” I turned nervously to Tara and held her hands, “I’ll be out in a second Steve.” She squeezed tight, “Go get him girl! You look amazing!” With a final hug she left me. I heard her say hi to Steve then the door shut as she left. With a steadying breath and one final look in the mirror, I left the bathroom.

Steve was standing in the living room and nervously pacing. He wore an amazing three piece suit in dark charcoal grey and a blue tie that nearly matched my dress. “Hey handsome.” His eyes darted to me and he inhaled sharply as he took all of me in, eyes raking over me hungrily. “Amanda, you look amazing!” I slowly made my way to him and did a slow turn to show off all the wonders of the dress. “Wow...just, wow!” 

My hands reached out and grabbed his lapel, pulling him closer. “You look amazing yourself. Where did this suit come from, I don’t think I’ve seen you wear it before...is it new?” I looked up and his eyes were nearly eclipsed from his blown pupils, the dress was definitely a good choice. “Yes, it’s new, do you like it?” I ran my hands up his arms then down his tie, “You sir are extremely handsome..so yes, I really like it.” 

His hands slid to my waist and pulled me closer, our chests pressing together. When his hands met my bare back he groaned, “This dress..Amanda, you have my head swimming, wait...are you...” his hands slid down over my rear and paused, “You’re not wearing panties...Jesus Christ, sweetheart, you’re going to make me not want to go out to dinner and instead take you right here and now!” Yes, definitely the right choice of dress.

“Actually, I am...if you want to call something that tiny panties that is.” He groaned and squeezed my ass, pressing me into him. I could feel how turned on he was. It gave me such a rush of emotions, knowing I affect him this much. He leaned in to kiss me when Jarvis interrupted us. ‘Captain Rogers, Happy would like me to let you know he is downstairs and ready to leave whenever you’re ready.’

He groaned in frustration and buried his head into the crook of my neck, holding me tighter. “God, You even smell wonderful.” I inhaled his scent as well and it nearly made me shiver with want. “We could always stay here..you don’t have to take me out to dinner Steve. We could order in and just watch a movie or something.” He pulled back and cupped my cheek, “No, I’m taking my best girl out on a proper date. Besides, I think I might enjoy making every man jealous that sees you tonight. Then I’ll get to tell them all that you’re mine...all mine.”

His lips descended upon mine and I hummed into the kiss, forcing myself to not go further, even though I wanted to strip him down and make love to him like no ones business. Reluctantly he pulled back and offered he his arm. Blushing, he led me out of our quarters and into the lift to head to the garage. Happy stood waiting next to a beautiful black limo.

“Hello Happy, nice to see you again.” He opened the door, “Good evening Ms. Grant, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” I watched the bright lights of New York pass by as we made our way to the restaurant. “So where are you taking me, you never said what restaurant we’re eating at.” He took my hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger slightly. “That’s because it’s a surprise. You’ll love it, I promise.” 

The limo came to a stop and Steve exited first and came around to my side. He opened my door and taking his hand, he helped me out the door. When he moved I stared at the sight before me...and was very confused. I looked up at a nervous Steve, “We’re eating at Roman’s? I think I’m over dressed.” He smiles and looped my arm with his, “Trust me.”

This was the first place Steve and Bucky took me and Tara out to eat. We’ve been here multiple times, not to mention the many times we’ve had their food delivered. They’ve almost become the official caterer to the Avengers. Not to mention it was my first food I ate when we first arrived here a little over six months ago. The owners feel like family.

The moment the doors opened I was stunned into silence. The entire place was empty of patrons, unlike a normal Friday night in which this place would be packed with a line outside the door. But that alone wasn’t the shocking part. No, the shocking part was the entire place was lit up with thousands of white Christmas lights, making the place look magical. In the middle of the room was a single table with two chairs.

Beautiful music was playing and rose petals were scattered all over the floor and large bouquets of them were around the perimeter. Their sweet smell filled the air. The room was cast in the glow of candlelight, giving the room a romantic feel. My heart was bursting, the room was perfect! “Oh Steve...it’s beautiful! How did you do all this?” He took my hand and kissed it, pulling me to his chest, “I have my ways. So, do you love it? We have the entire evening and can order anything we want.”

“I love it, this is so romantic, thank you Steve.” I pulled him into a kiss. We sat and ordered our meal and enjoyed each other’s company. The longer the evening went on, the more nervous I became. Every time Steve moved I expected a proposal. The suspense was beginning to make me feel uneasy...maybe he really wasn’t going to propose after all. This thought made me feel very disappointed.

Steve reached across the table once our desert plates were taken from the table after we finished, and took my hand. “Dance with me?” I nodded and he led me off to the side. He took me in his arms and I sighed as his warm hand slid up my bare back. We danced closely, the sway of his body against mine made my eyes close and settle my head upon his chest, under his chin. It felt like perfection being in his arms.

It took a moment to realize we had stopped dancing. We just stood there as he held me. His lips pressed to my hair and I heard him inhale the scent of my shampoo. “Amanda.” I pulled my head from his chest and looked him in his deep pools of blue that looked nervous. 

“Yes?” I saw him take a deep breath and rub his hands on his pants. My heart began to race..this is it! He’s going to propose! My hands trembled as he took them in his own. “I brought you here tonight because I wanted to show you just how much I love you.” I reached up and cupped his cheek with my left hand. “I love you too.” 

He took my left hand off his cheek and kissed my palm. He stared down at my hand in his and he swallowed making his Adam’s apple bob. Eyes filled with love looked back up into mine. “When you came here, you threw my world in a tailspin. I wasn’t prepared that day to find my future laid out on that roof. You gave my life meaning again and purpose, when I thought I’d lost that part of myself a long time ago when I went into the ice. Yet here you are, loving me, letting me love you.”

My eyes began to mist up at his words. “Amanda, you are everything I could ever want or ever need in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life letting you know how precious you are to me.” I gasped as he suddenly knelt down to one knee, my left hand still in his. This is it!! Oh my God!

His eyes misted as he looked up into mine. He pulled out a ring from his pocket and I covered my mouth with my right had to hold back the sob. “Amanda Dawn Grant...will you marry me?” Tears slid down my cheeks and I nodded quickly, “Yes!! Yes I’ll marry you!!” The smile on his face lit up his face as he slid the ring on my finger.

He quickly stood and took me in his arms, kissing me soundly. Pulling back from the kiss I saw the tear slide from his eye, “God I love you so much.” His emotion filled voice did me in and made me cry even harder. “I love you too!” He pulled me to his chest and took my lips in a heated kiss that set my body on fire and curl my toes in my high heel shoes.

He backed me up without me even being aware of it. It wasn’t until my legs hit our table that I realized we were moving. The kiss became molten as his hands raked down my body and to the hem of my dress. I keened into his mouth as he slipped his fingers under my dress and pulled my dress up to my waist in one swift move. I was quickly picked up and placed on the table, Steve settling in between my thighs. 

Everything moved quickly after that. My tie behind my neck was undone and my breasts were exposed to the open air. I needed him badly and now! Our hands fought to undo his slacks to release his cock. My legs wrapped around his hips as he quickly pulled my thong aside and thrust hard into me, the table scraping across the floor. We moved in unison, needing to feel our release, the passion so explosive it couldn’t be contained. 

His mouth covered my own as I began to cry out my pleasure, Steve following suit moments after. We sat there for quite a while, breathing heavily and just holding each other. His lips trailed kisses up my neck and across my cheek. “Wow.” I laughed lightly and hugged him to me, burying my face into the crook of his neck, “I second that wow!” We couldn’t contain our laughter.

We finally cleaned up and returned our clothing to its proper places, a perpetual smile plastered to both our faces. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips reverently then grabbed my left hand and kissed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. “I think it’s time I take my fiancé home. I need to properly peel you out of this dress.” I bit my lip and played with his tie, “I don’t know, you fucking me in this suit was pretty damn hot.” He grinned and ran his thumb across my bottom lip, “Maybe there’s another suit you’d like me to wear as I fuck you.” 

I gapped at him and he winked. No! Oh my God, wait...does he mean what I think he means?! “Suit...do you mean...?” He leaned in and brought his lips to my ear, “Yes, the stealth suit...I know how much it turns you on.” Holy fucking hell!! I may spontaneously combust! “Oh God!” He grabbed my ass and pressed me closer, “That’s Captain to you Ma’am.” I think I may have orgasmed right then and there! Without a single word he pulled me from the restraunt and into the waiting limo.


	25. Illusions

Tara

All the Avengers took turns looking at our new engagement rings and congratulating both of us, along with Steve and Bucky. They sort of stayed off to the side with grins on their faces. Thor was even present, and surprisingly Loki as well, who was standing off by himself with a look on his face that definitely was not a happy one. His eyes shifted and saw me looking at him. He smiled and the look made me shiver uncomfortably under his gaze. 

I watched him as he strolled over to Amanda once she was by herself. This can not be good. I couldn't hear what was being said. Amanda looked uneasy at first but then smiled, in fact she looked...happy. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it before slightly bowing then walked away from her. He passed me on his way out of the room, "Tara." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Loki." I don't trust him at all.

I rushed over to Amanda who was pouring herself a drink from the bar. Brandy from the look of it..the good kind too. Not that there was a bad kind there, we are talking about Tony Stark is the one who stocks the shelves. "What did he say to you?" Amanda peaked over her glass at me as she took a sip. "Who said what?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Loki you dork..what did he say to you? Did he hit on you again. Steve said if he did he was going to talk to him, and by talk to him, I'm thinking he meant kicking his Asgardian butt." 

She laughed and shook her head, "No he didn't actually, I was expecting it and dreading it, but he was actually very nice. He congratulated me on my engagement. He told me that he was sorry for causing me any discomfort in his company and only wishes me happiness." I was practically gawking at her, wide eyes and mouth open in shock, "Really? Well...That's shocking to say the least. I mean I guess that's a good thing right? He's backing off at least." She shrugged, "Yeah, it is, but he asked me something that I found odd, but maybe I'm just looking too much into it."

I leaned in closer so no one else could hear, "What do you mean? What did he ask you?" She placed her glass down, "He asked me to be his partner when we all spar tomorrow in the gym. He said he's not comfortable with anyone else and he thought it was a good idea to start up a friendship." I cocked my head a bit, thoroughly confused. "That is odd. What did you tell him?" She sighed, "Well, it was hard to tell him no. He was being so sincere and I didn't want to cause a fuss...I mean it was just harmless flirting, no big deal right. At least he apologized for that."

I still felt uneasy about the whole encounter with Loki and Amanda, something smelled off about the whole thing. I just couldn't put my finger on it and figure it out. I decided that as long as Amanda was OK and comfortable with it, then I would just keep an extra close eye out for any strange behavior from Loki and leave it at that. Perhaps I'm a bit biased when it comes to him. He was a villain after all and did some pretty horrible things. But I have to believe people can change..even Loki.

Loki

My plan has been set into motion. Its just a matter of time before I get everything I have ever wanted. I couldn't help but notice the stares from Tara. She's suspicious of me, not that I blame her, I am up to no good. I will need to be extra careful around her so as not to arouse any unwanted attention. 

I had to restrain myself while speaking with Amanda. I had wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth so badly. Her smile did funny things to my stomach and made my heart beat accelerate. I settled for her hand instead, skin soft as silk, just as I expected. To think that buffoon of a Captain gets to touch her every night, and if I don't do anything, it will be for the rest of their lives. I can not and will not allow this to happen. She's mine! She was meant to be with me and me alone! I grinned to myself as I thought about my upcoming plans to do just that...destroy their love. With the Captain out of the way..she will be ripe for the taking.

For the next week I was Amanda’s partner when everyone had gathered into the gym. It helped that the Captain was away on a mission with Barnes. Yes, this will work out just perfectly, he will not know what hit him when he comes back. 

Surprisingly I didn’t have to pretend to get along with Amanda. We apparently have a compatible sense of humor, which made conversation not only fun, but not mind numbingly dreary like the rest of these idiots. None of them are worth my time. 

“Loki, are you hungry? I’m starving, would you like to grab a snack with me?” I looked up at her and that killer smile and I couldn’t resist her. “I could eat. What do you have in mind?” She rapped her chin as she thought, “Oh, I know, have you ever had sloppy joes?” Apparently the confused expression on my face told her everything she needed. “Ok, don’t pull a muscle frowning, come on, I can whip some up real quick. I’ve been craving it all day. Besides it’s really quick to fix.”

I trailed behind her as she led me out of the gym. Tara was sparing with Natasha and she stopped immediately as she saw us leaving. She made a gesture toward Amanda as if to say, ‘What are you doing?’ I wanted to glare daggers at the girl, but that would be terribly counterproductive at the moment. “Take it easy T, we’re just gonna get something to eat.” 

Tara put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. “Alright, but don’t be gone too long, Steve and Bucky are due back any time now.” She said it loud enough, which made me believe she was saying it for my benefit alone. Ah, little did she know that I wanted the Captain to come home. 

I was taken to the Communal room where Amanda started to reheat the substance known as a Sloppy Joe. She went to look in a cupboard and frowned, “Dammit, no buns! Well crap, stay here Loki, I’m going to run to my quarters real quick and grab some. It won’t take but a few minutes and we’ll eat, ok?” I nodded and grinned kindly at her, “I will wait patiently for your arrival.”

I watched her trot off to the lift and I couldn’t hide my smile. Hearing the jet land on the roof made it all the better...it’s time to make things happen! Using my magic, I cloaked myself to outside eyes and phases through the building, reaching Amanda’s quarters. I watched as she entered and grabbed the bag of buns off the counter.

I went to outside the door and reappeared, except this time I was disguised as the Captain, in his Stealth Suit no less, the suit I know she loves since I’ve heard her speak of it multiple times. Time to put on a show! Entering the door, I called out her name in Rogers’ voice, “Amanda!” She startled and squeaked a bit as she turned around. “Oh my God, Steve, you’re home!”

Her smile was so bright it nearly blinded me with her beauty. She ran to me and I picked her up into my arms and spun her around. “God, Amanda I’ve missed you!” I pulled her to my chest and kissed her. She reciprocated with earnest. She tasted even better than I thought she would. Lips so soft and pliant that I couldn’t hide the moan that escaped my throat.

The kiss heated up and I hauled her up my body, her legs going around my waist. I was already rock hard, needing to be inside her desperately. The way she was moving against me, she felt the same way. I roughly pressed her to the nearest wall and trailed kisses down the column of her throat, enjoying every sigh and gasp her mouth gave, it was music to my ears! I had waited so long for her...I needed her, Now!!

My mouth roughly took hers again for a kiss, tongue delving into her depth, tasting her. Her flimsy sleeveless tank top needed to go, and now! With a growl I grabbed the back of the offending garment and pulled, ripping it to shreds. She gasped and pulled her mouth from mine. “Steve?” I heard the question in her voice, but I was too far gone, there was no stopping me now.

I tried to kiss her again and she moved her mouth away..no matter..I latched on to her neck where it met her shoulder and bit down, marking her as mine. “Ow! Steve! What’s gotten in to you?!” With another growl I ripped down the back of her yoga pants, exposing her naked flesh to my wandering hands. “Holy Shit Steve, whoa..whoa hold up a secon...fuck!!” My hand slid through her wet lips, pressing down onto her hard clit then plunging two fingers deep within her cunt.

She threw her head back, banging it on the wall as she did so. “Oh God! Fuck! Steve!” I thrust my fingers in and out and searched for her spot...bingo!! She arched and howled in pleasure against me. Using magic, I made the pants to the suit come undone and slide down my legs to my knees. My fingers left her pussy and she opened her eyes to look at me for a split second before I thrust hard into her welcoming heat.

She screamed...it was music to my ears. My hips snapped into hers repeatedly like a man possessed. I barely registered her clawing at me and trying to push me away. “Steve! Ow! Fuck! Stop, you’re hurting me! You feel bigger! Fuck why do you feel different!? Please you need to stop!! Somethings not right!! Please!!!” It was at that moment I heard the front door to their quarters opening. Now for the grand finale!

Amanda

Something was wrong.. it hurt badly, it never feels like this with Steve! He won’t talk to me, he won’t look at me!! Why won’t he listen and stop?? Why!! The front door opening got my attention an I gasped in horror. It was Steve! “Amanda??” But how?!? I looked back at who was currently fucking me and I gasped, it was Loki! Rutting away at me to the point that I could barely breathe!

I felt Loki’s hands tighten on my ass and a tingling sensation came from his fingers. I couldn’t fight it if I tried..and I did try...his magic traveled up my spine and pooled in my gut, I screamed loud as my back arched and I was forced to orgasm. My entire body shook with the force of it! Loki cried out and slammed hard into me one last time before he came and emptied his seed deep inside my pussy. The sound of a door slamming was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	26. Taken

Tara

I giggled as Bucky kissed me, his fingertip ghosting over my sides. “Bucky, stop that tickles!” He pulled back to look at me in the eyes, a smirk on his face. “Really? This tickles?” I howled in laughter and twisted in his arms trying to escape his fingers as they roamed my ribs and sides. 

I was breathless by the time he stopped, only to have it taken away again in a passionate kiss. One that we always shared when he’s been gone this long. A kiss that makes my toes curl and goosebumps pebble my skin. “I missed you Tara.” He mumbled against my kissed swollen lips. “I missed you too Bucky.”

Tony walked by with Sam, “Get a room you two, sensitive eyes are present. You want Wilson to need therapy?” Sam rolled his eyes, “Please, not anything I haven’t seen before. Leave’m alone Tony, they love each other, it’s cute.” Bucky snorted at the word cute, but it didn’t make him stop kissing me.

When I pulled back enough to finally catch my breath, I was at an angle where I could see the entrance to the gym. The doors opened and I saw Steve walk in, more like stumble in. He looked disoriented, eyes darting around the room, hand leaned against the wall. He took a shuddering breath and hung his head, sliding to the floor. “Steve?” Bucky turned his attention to where I now held mine.

I felt his body go rigid, “Steve! What’s wrong?” We both ran to him. When we got closer we both noticed the tears on his cheeks. Bucky knelt before or him and placed his flesh hand on his shoulder, “Steve, what’s going on, talk to me.” For a moment I thought perhaps he was sick or injured from the mission, he was still in his suit. What he said though, I wasn’t expecting in the slightest.

Others had started to gather seeing their leader collapsed onto the gym floor, obviously in some kind of distress. “Amanda...I saw....she, she and Loki...I walked in and they were having sex.” Everyone gasped, none half as loud as myself. “What?! Impossible! Steve she wouldn’t do that...she couldn’t!” He only hung his head. 

Bucky stood up and turned to me. “Bucky I’m telling you, she wouldn’t do this..somethings not right.” Natasha walked up beside me, “She’s right, I don’t believe it either. Not to mention Loki is involved.” Bucky nodded, “You’re right, this reeks of Loki’s mischief!” I couldn’t agree more. “I’m going to go find Amanda and get to the bottom of this! Stay with Steve, try to calm him down, I know Amanda didn’t do this, she knows what that feels like and she would never betray Steve, Never!”

I ran out of the gym as fast as my legs could carry me. This can not be happening right now, not when we are both finally getting what we’ve always wanted. My heart pounded in my chest as I entered the lift to take me to Amanda’s quarters. This has to all be a bad dream! Then a thought struck me...what if Loki was raping her!? Did Steve see that? Did he misinterpret what he saw? Was it maybe all an illusion? So many thoughts running through my mind...anything except the fact Amanda cheated on Steve. Impossible!!

Once I reached her room, I used my telekinesis to fling open the door and rushed through, calling out Amanda’s name. I didn’t get far. Not long after crossing the threshold I was seized by a sudden deep coldness that wrapped around my body, making me fall to the floor and unable to move. A pair of boots entered my vision. “So glad you could join the party Tara...now let the games begin.” Loki!!

Looking past him a cold shiver ran down my spine as I saw Amanda laying half naked, unconscious in the floor. I tried to scream and call out for help, but nothing would leave my lips. “No use in screaming my Dear, or using your powers. The spell currently wrapped around you prevents all that.” He looked where my eyes were trained, tears sliding down my face. “Ah Yes, Amanda, well..I assure you she’s fine. What can I say, I leave an impression.”

I glared at him, death in my eyes! “Oh don’t look at me like that, she enjoyed herself I assure you.” I tried to struggle but it was useless, I couldn’t even budge an inch. He crouched next to me, “Now, we’re going to take a little trip, you, me and Amanda...using this.” I couldn’t believe my eyes, Loki was holding the Destiny Stone. But how..when it was so closely protected?!

Loki’s returning cocky grin was the response I got. “Please, you think that idiot Stark could keep me from what I want? He should have listened to his trust issues he had of me, it would have served him well.” He laughed as he stood up and walked over to Amanda. He bent down and stroked her hair...lovingly...what the hell?!

He rolled her over onto her back and pushed her hair out of her face. With a wave of his hand a green glow shimmered on her body and her clothing was restored. Gently he picked her up, cradling her body to his chest. The way he treated her...he was in love with her, I was sure of it. But why would he do this to someone he loved?

With Amanda in his arms he came to stand beside me. “Let’s get out of this stifling atmosphere, shall we?” I inwardly screamed in protest as a bright green light enveloped all of us. I felt dizzy and everything distorted around me, warping and twisting. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, afraid of what might happen. When I opened them again, I had no idea where we were. 

The place looked rustic, like an old hunting cabin we use to go to as kids during the summer with our Dads. Loki placed Amanda down gently on the large bed, kissing her lips before standing fully upright and grinned my way. He stalked toward me, “Let’s get something straight. You are no match for me, powers or not. I’m sure you don’t want anything happening to your friend. So I’m going to release you, and I don’t want any trouble.”

I felt the coldness of the spell keeping me immoble release and I let out a blood curtling scream. “Help!! Please help us!!” Loki laughed, “Scream all you want...here I’ll help you....Help! Help!! See...no one will hear you. There’s a buffering spell around this cabin, along with the fact that there isn’t another soul within miles. So please, make yourself hoarse by all means.” I

I rushed to Amanda, climbing on the bed with her. “Amanda, wake up..please, wake up!” She didn’t budge. I glared at Loki, “What did you do to her?!” He rolled his eyes, “Why do you assume that I’ve hurt her?” I looked at him as if his question was an idiotic one. “Oh please, if you’re referring to the Captain, then get over it..I did her a service getting rid of him. He wasn’t worthy of her.”

I grabbed Amanda’s wrist and checked her pulse, strong and steady. Well, Thank God for that! “And you think you are huh?” He smirked, “But of course. She was meant to be by my side...and when I take over Earth and become the benevolent King they all need, she will be by my side, as my Queen. She deserves nothing less.” He has seriously gone off his rocker!

“The Avengers will never let that happen and you know it. Or maybe you’d like to go a few more rounds with the Hulk!” He visibly cringed then seemed to shake it off, grinning again. “You silly fool, there are no Avengers where we’re going.” My eyes were huge as I gasped at him. Oh God, he plans on using the Destiny Stone to travel back to our world! A world where Superheroes didn’t exist except in comic books.

I looked around me desperately, trying to figure out how we were going to get out of this. Further more, how to get out of this and still see Bucky and Steve again. The odds were not in our favor. “Please Loki, don’t do this.” He sighed in annoyance and turned his back to me. He leaned over a table and unrolled an old looking scroll with markings and words in some other language. 

Loki rolled up the scroll and with a flick of his wrist it disappeared in thin air. At that moment I heard a groan. My head whipped around and Amanda was beginning to stir. I held her hand, “Amanda, it’s Tara..come on, wake up.” She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. “See, I told you I didn’t hurt her.” Amanda’s eyes widened and she sat straight up in bed, shaking all over as she stared at Loki! “It was you! It was you the whole time! How could you?! Steve came in and saw us..then what you made me do!! Why? Why!?!”

She slid off the bed on unsteady legs, “How could you make me do that to Steve?! I know that kind of hurt, and it’s something I wouldn’t wish on anyone!” His eyes saddened as he watched her cry. “Darling, I’m truly sorry to cause you any pain...but trust me when I say you are better off without him. This way we can be together.”

She screamed and lunged at him, only to phase through him as if he was a ghost. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Be angry all you want now, but you will see...this will be better, I promise.” He grabbed Amanda by her wrist and pulled her toward me. “Come here.” He was speaking to me. I quickly got off the bed and he pushed Amanda at me. I wrapped her in my arms as she cried. 

Loki pulled the Destiny Stone from his pocket and came closer. “It’s time for that trip we discussed. Now give me your hand. Amanda’s tear stained face pulled away from my shoulder. “What trip?” With sad eyes I looked at her, “He’s going to use the stone to take us back to our world, he plans to rule as King there.” Amanda frowned and looked at Loki as if he were crazy. Yup, same thought I had. “Are you mad?? You can’t do that! I won’t allow it!!”

Loki suddenly grabbed hold of my upper arm and wrenched me out of Amanda’s grasp. Twisting me to where my back was to his chest, I suddenly felt the sharp sting of a blade against my throat. Amanda’s eyes were wide in panic. “I don’t think so my Dear, you both will do exactly as I say or I’ll slit your friends throat and she’ll be dead before her body hits the floor.” The hope I had for escape died as I saw the fear in Amanda’s eyes.


	27. Sacrifice

Tara

I could see the fear and uncertainty in Amanda’s eyes. You could tell she was trying desperately to figure a way out of this whole mess. “Well, what’s it going to be Darling? Cooperation or Death? I only need Tara to get me to your world, I’ll have no use for her after that once I transfer the power of control to myself. The choice is in your hands.” She suddenly bowed her head in defeat. “I’ll do whatever you want, please, just don’t hurt her.”

He pushed me hard toward Amanda and she caught me. “Now that we have that ugly business behind us, let’s get moving shall we?” He held his hand out to me. My right hand held fast to Amanda’s as I placed my left in Loki’s. He put the stone in my palm and placed his own over it. “Now concentrate..envision your world and hold that thought. I’m going to use my magic to amplify everything to create a steady portal.”

His eyes closed tight and began to chant words I had no clue what they meant, then our hands began to glow green, then bright purple. The air around us began to swirl as I pictured my world as he demanded. Pulling Amanda to me, I held on to her tight, her head buried in my neck as a large portal appeared right in front of us. Loki opened his eyes and grinned, black hair whipping around his head as he saw our world on the other side of the portal.

Amanda looked up from my shoulder. I felt her body shaking just before she kissed my cheek and brought her lips to my ear. “I love you Tara! Tell Steve I love him and I would never willingly betray him.” I turned to her confused..what is she talking about?? She released her grip on me and lunged at Loki, punching him as hard as she could, which made him drop to his knees and release my hand. The portal started to close. She took the stone out of Loki’s hand and shoved it in mine. Loki roared in anger and grabbed Amanda around her throat. Just as I tried to reach out to her she grabbed hold of Loki’s armor and flung herself backwards into the portal, Loki with her. 

I screamed and grabbed at thin air as the portal collapsed. She was gone! She sacrificed herself to make sure Loki couldn’t have control over the Destiny Stone. I fell to my knees and held the stone to my chest and prayed and tried to will the portal to open again. Nothing. The air around me settled and the cabin was silent and still except for my deep sobs of despair.

I’m not sure how long I sat there in the floor. I had cried until I felt I had nothing left in me. She gave up everything for me, for our world. She gave up Steve. Never once had I ever thought of a life without her in it. If we can’t find a way to open the portal again, then I had no choice. I looked up where the portal once was, “I promise you Amanda..I’ll not rest until we’re able to bring you home. Don’t give up hope.”

On shaky legs I finally stood and walked out of the cabin. The moment I walked outside my phone in my pocket began to buzz repeatedly, signaling that I had missed messages. Since the buffering spell only affected the cabin, I was able to make contact with the outside world.

Opening my phone I had several missed calls from not only Bucky but Steve and Tony. There were texts asking where I was and to answer my phone. I dialed my voicemail and cried as I listened to Bucky’s messages. He went from sounding urgent to almost desperate in his pleas to get me to answer his calls. The last call from him had me in tears. ‘Baby, please pick up...I can’t lose you, please baby...where are you?! I should have never let you go by yourself to check on Amanda! If anything happens to you I’ll never forgive myself...please, Tara...please be ok!’

I gasped in shock as I cried when my phone began to ring loudly. Swiping across the screen, I answered the call. “Bucky?” I heard him gasp and scream to others that he finally reached me. “God Baby!! Where are you?! Are you ok, are you hurt? Is Amanda with you?!” I could hear Steve’s desperate voice in the background, ‘Are they Ok? Is Amanda there?’.

I sniffed, “I don’t know where I am, I’m ok, I’m not hurt. Please Bucky..come get me.” I sobbed into the phone, unable to stop. “Tony’s tracking your phone now sweetheart, we’re getting in a jet to come get you right now! Is Amanda ok too?” I didn’t answer. “Tara...is Amanda ok?” I cried even harder. All I could say was two words, “She’s gone.” The phone went silent.

Amanda

We fell backward through the portal and slammed hard into the ground. My head hit something that sent radiating pain through my skull. Loki jumped up and screamed as the portal collapsed, leaving us stranded. “No! No!!! How could you?! Do you know what you’ve done?!” I knew exactly what I did. “You’ll never see any of them ever again!” I sobbed and rolled over onto my side...I knew what I had done and given up to save those I love.


	28. Don’t Lose Hope

Tara

I walked through the woods to a clearing...the sun was beginning to set. Hues of pink, purples and oranges lit up the horizon, the first stars of the night starting to peak through, announcing evening. Sitting on a fallen log, I sat and waited for Bucky to come for me. 

I felt cold inside, like all the happiness in the world was sucked out of me. Gazing across the field, fireflies began to dance across the tall grass. Images of Amanda and I as kids flashed through my mind. Summers spent outside, running through a similar field and trying to catch those fascinating flying lights. 

Amanda was always so clever, even back then. It wasn’t surprising that she caught the most. What was even less surprising was she would put some into my jar when she thought I wasn’t looking. Just so I could say I caught the most. She was always looking out for me. Even now. 

The sound of the jet approaching made my heart slam into my ribs. How will I tell Steve? He’s lost her, and it’s all my fault. The fireflies disappeared as the jet landed in the field in front of me. Even they didn’t want to stay around to hear the Captain’s heart break. 

The ramp lowered and I stood up, watching as Bucky leaped from the jet even before the ramp fully hit the ground, Steve on his heels. He ran with purpose, straight toward me. I sobbed as he wrapped me in his arms. “I’ve got you..shhh, everything’s going to be ok.” But He was wrong, nothing will ever be the same again. Not without her.

I could feel Bucky trembling as he held me...but something else took my focus away from him. Steve. I looked up as his eyes darted around the field in search of Amanda. “Tara, where’s Amanda?” Bucky obviously hadn’t told him what I said. He tried to tighten his hold on me, but I wouldn’t allow it. I had to do this, he needed to hear it from me.

I pushed away from his chest and my eyes landed on Steve’s desperate ones. My eyes must have spoken a thousand words because he knew..he saw it in me..my pain. He froze in his tracks and his face crumbled, “No...please no...Where is she, please Tara..” I tried to speak through my tears as I approached him. The other Avengers had disembarked the jet and were standing silent.

“I’m so sorry Steve. She sacrificed herself to save me, to save our world.” He let out a heartbreaking sob and pressed his hand to his mouth to try and hold it in. As tears slipped down his cheeks he asked me almost in a whisper, “Is she dead?” Reaching out, I placed a hand on his arm and shook my head. “No, she’s alive. She threw herself and Loki through the portal to the world we came from just before it collapsed. I’m so sorry.”

I couldn’t hold back any longer and hugged him tight. When he went to his knees, I went with him. “I should have never left her when..when I saw...I knew better, I knew she wouldn’t do this to us. But I couldn’t stand to see it one second more, the pain was just too great. But it’s nothing compared to this!” I pulled back and held his face between my hands. “She would never betray you Steve. She told me to tell you that, and that she loves you. God she loves you so much. You have to believe that.”

He knew what Loki had done. Tony had Jarvis show the surveillance footage outside their quarters that showed Loki materializing as Steve. Then with permission from Steve they showed video of inside the room. Everyone saw Amanda try to stop him, knowing something wasn’t right. Steve hated himself for ever doubting her, even for a second. 

Everyone was silent on the trip back to the Tower. Except Tony. He paced back and forth and kept asking me questions about what Loki did and said. “Ok, so we’ve got the Stone, so the balls in our court. Now we just need the right playbook. Loki used his magic to amplify the stone into a more compressed space to create a stable portal. We could try to replicate it, and create a portal of our own, using your link to Amanda as a beacon.”

He looked hopeful and very desperate for answers and a plan. He wasn’t willing to give up and believe there was nothing we could do. I and everyone present agreed fully. Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulder, “We’re gonna get her back Pal, you just have faith. None of us will stop until she’s home safe and sound...where she belongs.” Steve nodded and hung his head, I could tell he was barely hanging on, his composure dangling on a thread, as if any moment he would crumble in grief at our feet.

I made a decision as I sat there in Bucky’s lap, his arms wrapped protectively around me as if he was afraid to let me go. No more tears...no more sorrow...we’re going to bring Amanda home, if it’s the last thing we do. I could see it in everyone’s eyes..from Tony to Bruce and even Natasha...we all loved her. No force on any Earth will keep us apart.


	29. Setting Up Camp

Amanda

The throbbing in my head wouldn’t let up, the damp earth beneath me felt as if it was sucking all the warmth from my body, chilling me to the bone. I began to shiver, teeth chattering only making my head hurt worse. I could hear Loki yelling and complaining, but my head was so fuzzy that I couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying.

I must have passed out at some point, because when I opened my eyes again, I was laying on a bed very similar to the one I woke up on earlier. Perhaps the twin cabin to the one in the other world. It smelt damp and musty, the air stale as if the cabin hadn’t been used in a very long time.

“Thank the Gods! You’re finally awake.” I looked to my right to where Loki was perched on the side of the bed with my hand in his. I furrowed my brow in confusion, “How did I get here? What happened?” He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the back gently. “You hit your head on a rock and passed out. There was quite a bit of bleeding. My magic doesn’t quite work well in this world, despite the protective spell I cast on myself to keep them. I did manage to muster up enough to heal the worst of the damage.”

I watched Loki as he caresses my hand and I couldn’t help but see the sadness in his eyes. I should be furious with him for what he did to me. Tricking me to thinking I was making love to Steve, not to mention using magic to make me orgasm. I should be boiling mad that he threatened my best friend’s life and for wanting to take over the world. I should be...but I wasn’t.

His eyes held such pain and torment, all I could feel for him was pity. Every attempt to get a thrown was thwarted. He didn’t really have any friends, none that I knew of anyway. He didn’t have that one person that sticks by your side no matter what, encourages you to be the best you can be. A shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. His one crutch, his magic, was almost near useless. He had to be scared and so lonely.

His eyes drifted to mine and they softened as I gazed at him. “I never wanted you to get hurt. All I ever wanted was to love you, and for you to love me in return. If anything were to happen to you...I’d never forgive myself.” His voice held such sincerity. “I know what I’ve done to you may be unforgivable. But I hope one day, perhaps, you will.”

I sighed and pulled my hand from his. The look on his face nearly broke my heart. Pushing down on the bed, I tried to sit up. With his help I was able to make it to a sitting position with my back to the headboard. “Loki, I’m not mad at you. There’s no point. What’s done is done. It can’t be changed. I refuse to spend the rest of my life hating you. It’s not how I’m made. Everyone makes mistakes, some maybe not as dramatic as you, but still...no one is perfect.”

He seemed to think seriously about my words before answering me. “You are a far better person than I am it seems. I’m sorry for all of this. I knew deep down you would never love me. No one ever could, or ever will.” My chest aches for him. He truly had no one in his life to care for him. “What about Thor..he loves you, I’m sure of it.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Thor loves the person I use to be, the image of a brother that never truly existed. It was all a lie, my whole life was just a pawn in the All-Father’s game.” I reached out taking his hand and squeezed it. “Loki, you never even gave him a chance to love you, no one else for that matter. Trust is a huge thing in friendship, for any relationship.”

He sat quietly for a while, just holding my hand. He was deep in thought, maybe contemplating his next move...where to go from here. My mind was consumed with images of everyone I left behind. Steve, Tara, Tony and even the sweet girl at Starbucks down the street from the Tower that always got my coffee just perfect. There was no words to describe the deep sadness and despair I felt at their loss. 

I jerked when I felt Loki’s hand cup my cheek, wiping away the tears I didn’t even know were there. Looking up into his eyes, his own fear and despair was mirrored back at me. A sob left my throat unrestrained when I saw his own tears clouding his vision. He quickly sat on the bed next to me and cradled me to his chest, silently crying and comforting me all at once.

“Shhh it’s going to be ok my Love. You gave Tara the Stone before you pulled us through the portal. If your Captain loves you even half the amount that I do...he will come for you. Nothing in this universe could stop me from finding you.” It truly dawned on me then at that moment, the depth of his love. Somehow, it helped me to calm down.

“Do you really think he’ll come for me?” He pulled me away from his chest and tilted my chin up with his fingers. “Yes. Not to mention your friend Tara. I’ll be lucky to be alive when she finds you. But I don’t expect to live through this anyway.” That thought saddened me greatly. These past couple weeks I was able to spend time with Loki and became his friend. Something he needed desperately.

“Don’t say that. I won’t let them kill you.” He smiled sadly and stroked my cheek. “It’s ok Darling, it’s what I deserve. It will be better this way.” I sat up more and pulled his hand from my face, “Better for who? Your brother who no matter how angry he gets at you, will mourn your death acutely. What about me?” 

“What about you? After all I’ve done, you should be pleased to see me dead. To never see me again.” I poked my finger into his chest and furrowed my brow in anger, “Loki Lafeyson, you poor stupid, clueless idiot! Don’t you dare make me your friend then die on me. I would miss you, and besides friends forgive each other. I won’t let them hurt you!” He genuinely seemed shocked by my words.

“You’re my friend?” I smiled, “Well, yeah, though kind of awkward now that we’ve had sex. Ouch by the way, you’re packing some major heat in the downstairs department.” He grinned and actually blushed, “I did get a little carried away, I do apologize for being so rough. You just felt so good wrapped around me, tight and warm, I couldn’t help myself.” Wow, ok then. Very awkward.

He suddenly wiggles his eyebrows at me seductively, “So you’re saying I’m bigger than Captain Rogers?” I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. “Yes.” His smile only grew. “Good to know.” I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. Men and their penis envy, I swear! Women don’t go around and compare Vaginas...’Hey, how long of a cock can you take? Oh only seven inches, well I can take nine inches.’ Jesus!

He leaned in closer and with his voice a tad deeper, “I’m willing to show you how gentle I could be. I could keep you teetering on the edge of euphoria with just my cock, making your release so intense when I let you finally cum. After you beg me for it, of course.” I gasped at him with my mouth wide open. “Good God Loki! You’re an absolute hornball!” He laughed, “Well, we all need a hobby. Making you blush is one of my favorite pastimes.”

“The answers no, I’m not going to sleep with you again.” He shrugged, “Well, I had to ask...the invitation is always open.” God, He’s persistent! “Soooo not going to happen.” He laughed and hugged me, petting my hair, “You are absolutely precious, you know that?” I giggled and buried my nose into his armor on his chest, “Precious? I’m fucking fabulous!” We both laughed.

Eventually we decided to move around and check out our surroundings. The cabin had indeed been vacant for a very long time. Loki brought in some firewood from out back and started a fire in the fireplace. The room began to warm up, taking the chill out of the air. I cleaned what I could and even found clean linens in a closet. Well, cleaner anyway, they were dusty and needed to be shaken out. 

We decided it was best to stay put since Tara would look here first once they figured out a way to open a portal to this world. Loki has asked me if I wanted to find my mother. I debated this for a while. My mother must think I’m dead. I do want to see her, and I planned on writing her a letter explaining everything before we’re rescued. I’m not sure I could handle the hurt on my mom’s face. 

Loki’s magic was able to create food and clothing, small things that we need to stay here. His powers couldn’t go beyond that. He became increasingly frustrated, he couldn’t go invisible or make illusions anymore. In fact to do the things he can do took a lot out of him each time he did it. Not to mention intense concentration. 

I wasn’t sure how long it would take before we’re found. We needed to think long term in case it will be a while...or maybe never. My heart couldn’t take the thought of never seeing Ateve or Tara again. Steve is the love of my life. We’re going to get married, have a family. He’s my future. Any scenario that involved him not in my life was too painful to even think about. But I couldn’t wallow in my pain...I had to go on. As much as I want to lay in bed and cry myself to sleep, I couldn’t. My only fear was that when I’m found, he won’t want me anymore. Not after what I did with Loki.


	30. A Prayer For Hope

Tara

Four weeks. Four weeks and we haven’t even come close to replicating what Loki did. Perhaps the best clue we have is the scroll Loki had that he read from right before he opened the portal. Since Loki had it on him as he disappeared, we were stuck. The stress has everyone on edge and I can see the evidence of that stress in my friends. 

Tony hardly sleeps, neither does Bruce. They work tirelessly night and day, working on a power source to amplify the Destiny Stone enough to open a stable portal. So far nothing has worked. Every attempt at connecting the stone to something causes the power source to burn out immediately. Tony mutters to himself constantly trying to figure the enigma out. 

Natasha, though usually quiet and calm, now has a short temper and blows up at the drop of a hat. Which is usually aimed at Tony since he’s adept at getting on everyone’s nerves. Even more so now. Clint who is always the first to make jokes has been stoic and taken to working on his Quinjet to avoid people.

Thor disappeared to Asgard in hopes of finding someone to help, since we needed someone with magic like Loki. Bucky holds me a little tighter at night. When he’s not with me, he’s with Steve. Steve as expected, is taking Amanda being gone the hardest. 

He hasn’t cried since that day in the field. He’s quiet...too quiet. He spends most of his time in their quarters or on the roof, in the same place he found us. It’s painful to watch him suffer. He’s even stopped shaving. The sight of him in a beard made me think of Amanda and how much she would actually enjoy seeing it. Which only brings me right back to sadness knowing she’s not here, and may never be again.

“I’m worried about Steve.” Bucky and I were laying in bed together, his arms wrapped around me, my head snuggled under his chin. I sighed, “Me too. I don’t know how to help him. He misses her so much. His heart is breaking. Only getting her back will fix it.” He kissed the top of my head, “I know. I wish there was something I could do to make it all better, to take some of his pain away.” He’s not the only one.

Steve

The room remained dark as I sat on our bed. The smell of her perfume was slowly disappearing and it surprised me at how much that hurt. There were things about Amanda I didn’t even know I would miss, until it was no longer here.

I missed the light sound of her snores at night and how she would sometimes giggle in her sleep. The sound always making me smile and love her just a little more. I missed the way she would run her fingers through my hair first thing in the morning to try and fix my bed head. She would cring when she’d meet a knot, afraid she hurt me. 

I miss her laughter and her jokes. She could always make me laugh, no matter how bad of a day I was having. I miss how grumpy she’d be early in the morning before she has her coffee. The way her face would relax and that ‘Mmmm’ would leave her lips as she took her first sip. Her whole demeanor would change with one single sip. 

I desperately miss that connection we felt as our eyes would meet when we made love. The feel of her silky soft skin, her warm breath, the feel of her hair as it slid over my body. The sounds she would make when I would make her feel good, calling out my name that made me feel like I was ten feet tall. Every single inch of her was beautiful, inside and out. 

My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest. A constant weight of grief that threatened to suffocate me. She was my everything, and I was hers. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, create a family with her. Everyone keeps telling me to stay positive and to have hope that she’ll return, but with each passing day...my hope diminishes.

With feet that felt like lead, I stood and walked out of our quarters. The lights of the hallway made me squint, making me realize just how long I had been sitting alone in the dark, lost in my memories. I needed to get some air.

The door to the roof creaked loudly as I opened it. The cool breeze caressed my skin. I stood in the same spot I found her, gazing up at the stars. I haven’t prayed in a long time, but tonight as I looked up at the heavens, my heart poured out in a plea for help. “I don’t know if your listening, or even care, but all I ask if for her return. I had so much taken from me. Having Amanda made it all mean something and life was worth living again. Please, if I can’t have her back, just keep her safe and let her know, let her feel how much I love her, and always will.”

Amanda

I stood at the edge of the field and gazed up at the countless stars. The moon shined brightly, illuminating the surrounding trees and brush, giving it a magical look. I imagined Steve looking up the same stars in his world as I did here. His arms around my waist, my back pressed to his front. I could almost feel the warmth of his kiss along my neck the way I love.

A shiver went through my very soul. The feeling of love washing over me like a blanket. I smiled and a tear slipped down my cheek, landing in the grass below my feet. Placing a palm over my lower belly, I felt a peace wash over me. “I think your Daddy’s thinking about us. Well, me..he doesn’t know about you yet. But he will...one day.”


	31. Friends

Amanda

I finished my walk and made my way back to the cabin by the light of the full moon above. Fall was settling in the valley, the trees have began to change into a kaleidoscope of colors in orange, red and gold. The fallen leaves crunching under my feet.

I wrapped my sweater closer around myself to stave off the chill in the air from the recent storms that moved through. Lightening had struck a tree right outside the cabin two nights ago, causing it to split in two and fall right into the porch. Loki had found an axe in the shed and has been cleaning up the mess ever since. 

We use less and less of his magic for simple tasks that need to be done...for example chopping wood. I had to admit, seeing Loki with his shirt off, sweating as he used the axe...let’s just say he’s fit as a fiddle and wasn’t hard on the eyes. He caught me looking of course and teased me about it. Good grief, just because I love Steve and committed to him, doesn’t mean I can’t admire a beautiful specimen of a man.

I noticed the tree was completely cleared away from the porch and even some of the railing fixed. Loki had been hard at work. I had to hand it to him, he’s really trying his best to make this place as comfortable as he can. I think in his own way, he’s trying to make up for the pain he’s caused, by taking care of me, the best way he knows how.

I walked through the front door and the warmth of the room enveloped me, making me smile. Loki had started a fire from some of the wood he chopped. I removed my sweater and hung it on a hook by the door before moving over to sit in front of the fire to warm my hands. 

“When were you planning on telling me?” I jumped at the sound of his voice to my right. “Geeze Loki, remind me to look for a bell to hang around your neck.” He rolled his eyes then sat down in the chair. “I’m not a cat Darling, you were just preoccupied, so quit stalling and answer my question. When were You planning on telling me that you’re pregnant?”

My eyes widened in shock that he knew about the baby. No one knew, not even Tara. I couldn’t risk her telling Bucky and then telling Steve...well before I came here that is. “How did you know?” He sighed and leaned back into the chair, staring at the ceiling. “I became worried when you didn’t return in your usual amount of time on your walk. I saw you by the field.”

Oh. “You heard me.” He nodded, “Yes, I did.” I turned my body more toward him, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I was scared. I’ve lost everything and this baby is all I have of Steve if we never make it back.” He turned sad eyes toward me, “Does he know about the baby?” I knew he was speaking about Steve.

“No, he doesn’t, and maybe that’s the best, considering the circumstances. It’s bad enough he will mourn my loss, but to mourn the loss of his child...I think it would finally break him. I couldn’t bare that.” I returned my gaze into the fire and placed a protective hand over my lower belly. “I can’t dwell on the possibility of being rescued, because I need to think about my baby and what I need to do if I’m stuck here without Steve.”

“If I had known you were with child...I would have never taken you.” My shocked face quickly snapped to look at him. “What?” He leaned on his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. “Every child should know their father. Know where they came from.” My heart broke for him, knowing about his past and his hidden parentage.

“He or She will know about their Father. I will tell them every day about what an amazing man he was...is.” I quickly wiped away the moisture from my eyes. “I know it won’t mean much, but I will always be here for you...and your child. I still love you Amanda, with my whole heart, and even though I know you’ll never return that love, I will try to be the best substitute Father your child deserves.”

I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. “Thank you Loki. That means a lot to me. I’m glad I’m not in this alone.” He took my hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. “I have to say, I’m a bit jealous, I was hoping just for a moment that the baby was mine. Silly huh?” I shook my head, “No that’s not silly. It’s nice that you would want a family. Someone to care for and not just yourself.”

“Are you saying I’m selfish?” His half grin told me he was poking fun at me. “Oh most definitely.” He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well this selfish God just made you dinner, if you’re interested.” I stood and yawned, stretching my arms over my head. As I made my way to the kitchen I looked back at him, “You’re not a God, Loki.” I grinned to myself when I barely heard his response once I turned back to walk away. “I know.”

He’s changed so much these last several weeks that we’ve been here. He’s nurturing and caring, protective and very funny. He seems almost happy here, calmer and the weight of the world didn’t seem to be on his shoulders. He opens up and talks to me about his past, Thor and his adoptive parents. It’s amazing, it took taking him out of his world for him to become the person he should have always been. 

We sat quietly and ate the warm steaming soup Loki had made. “How far along are you?” I froze mid bite then set the spoon down. “I’m not really sure. My implant must have failed. I had been experiencing some morning sickness and took a test. It showed positive. We’ve been her for over four weeks and I’m not showing yet, so I assume I’m pretty early.”

He nodded and took a bite of his soup. “Tomorrow I’m going to finish chopping the rest of the tree down to store up firewood for the winter. I may not be affected by the cold, but you are. I need to make sure and keep you warm. Keep you safe and healthy.” I smiled warmly at him and reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Thank you Loki.” His response was only a nod of his head. I knew this wasn’t easy for him. The prospect of caring for another man’s baby. Especially when I knew he could easily leave me here to fend for myself.

“Loki, can I ask you a question...hypothetical of course.” He motioned for me to continue as he picked up our empty bowls to wash in the sink. “If they find a way to come here and take us home...what will you do?” He stilled momentarily as he set the bowls down. “I’ve actually given that quite a bit of thought.” He turned and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki looked...normal in jeans and a red plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up and black work boots. It was a far cry from the regal and deadly look he portrayed in his leathers and armor, not to mention his helmet. He tucked some hair behind his ear as he spoke. “I don’t want to go back.” This didn’t surprise me actually. “I’m at peace with myself here. It took me losing everything as well to know what I truly want.”

“What is it that you want Loki?” He smiled and huffed out a laugh, “I want the impossible, unfortunately. I want someone to love me, care for me. I want peace...within myself. Perhaps one day, a family of my own. I know it sounds stupid.” I quickly shook my head, “No, it’s not stupid at all. If love is what you want, you’ll find it someday, I know you will. Someone that will love you just as you are...Godly arrogance and all.” I had a slight smirk at the last comment.

“Yes, well, we all can’t be perfect.” I snorted, “Pish posh! I’m not perfect, trust me.” He came very close to me, his chest almost touching mine. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. I’ve seen that look in his eyes and knew what he was going to do. “Loki...” He gave a lazy grin before slowly lowering his lips to mine. 

I knew I should stop this, but something told me to see this through. “Just this once...please, may I kiss you?” I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a nod of approval. He leaned closer, his eyes closing, mine as well. His hand went to the back of my neck and pulled me the rest of the way, pressing his lips to mine. 

I let him kiss me. His lips were soft and pliant, caressing mine gently. Slowly he pulled back and released me, his eyes were filled with such deep emotions. “It was different.” I was curious, “How so?” He licked his bottom lip as if to savor my taste. “There was no passion in it, I felt..nothing. Not like I did before.” I understood. “You mean when you were pretending to be Steve.”

He nodded and sighed heavily. “There’s no spark when I kiss you...nothing at all. I expected more, something...anything. Yet I know I love you, this is so confusing.” His brow was furrowed. “Perhaps it’s because the love you feel has shifted. You are my friend Loki, you always will be. I love you too, as my friend. There is more than one kind of love.” 

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest. “I wish I had known you longer. Maybe if I had someone like you growing up, I wouldn’t have grown into the bastard I am today.” I held him tighter, “Everyone needs that one person who will be with them through thick and thin. I’m lucky enough to not only have had Tara, but Steve as well. Maybe I can be that for you now.”

He pulled back slightly with a warm smile, “I think I would like that, a lot actually. I promise to be that person for you too, if you’ll let me that is.” I play punched him in the stomach and he was kind enough to pretend it winded him. “I think I’d like that too.” We talked and laughed well into the night...just like good friends do.


	32. Amora

Tara

I stared at the stick in my hand. Shock was an understatement. I knew I had been more tired than usual and even a little sick in the mornings, but I had just assumed it was stress. Amanda has been gone for three months. We were all beginning to wonder if we will ever get her back.

My implant wasn’t due for replacement for another year. I don’t know how this happened. The test stared back at me, the two lines telling me that I was in fact...pregnant. This should be a happy time, Bucky and I were going to be parents. All I could think about was Amanda and I wouldn’t be able to raise our families together.

I already felt guilty being with Bucky around Steve. His depression at the loss of Amanda was acute. Bruce has even taken him off duty since he almost got himself killed during the last mission. Tony even said it appeared as if he was trying to not save himself, like he wanted to die.

Steve denied it of course, but we all knew, he was lost without her. I was too. Now I’m pregnant. Steve will have to see Bucky get everything he can’t have. It almost seemed as if fate was purposely being cruel. 

A knock on the bathroom door made me jump. “You alright in there?” I quickly wrapped the test in tissue and hid it in the bottom of the trash can. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute.” I decided to not say anything for a while about the pregnancy. Maybe, just maybe a miracle would happen and Amanda will be brought home.

I opened the bathroom door and Bucky was leaning against the wall. “Are you feeling sick again? Maybe you should go see Bruce or Cho.” I waved off his concern, “No, I’m fine, last nights chili is giving me grief, that’s all.” He nodded and pulled me into a hug, “Poor thing, need me to get you anything?” Prenatal vitamins, maternity clothes and anxiety medication...”No, I’ll be fine, I took something.”

Bucky eyed me suspiciously, “Are you sure you’re ok? You look a bit pale.” I played up a laugh, “You saying I need a tan?” He chuckled and leaned in and kissed my forehead, “Not at all, you’re perfect the way you are.” I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tightly. 

Bucky left to go to Steve not long after breakfast was over. Since the incident during his last mission, Bucky has taken to spending a lot of time with him. I think he’s afraid of leaving him alone. We even have Jarvis monitoring Steve for any unusual behavior.

Once Bucky left our quarters I sat down on our bed and cried. This should be the happiest day of my life. I’m pregnant with Bucky’s baby, our baby. It’s just not fair, Amanda should be here with me. She’s be the first person I’d tell. She would help me to come up with a way to tell Bucky. We were suppose to get married together, raise babies together. My heart was just broken.

Amanda

I rubbed my hand over my small baby bump. From my size I’m guessing I’m a little over four months pregnant. I can feel the baby move now. The first time I felt it, I burst into tears. I had desperately wanted Steve to be with me. It’s been three months and no sign of rescue. I feared I would never see them again.

I’ve been on my own for the past few days. Loki said he needed to do something, but was not revealing what it was. It seemed important so I didn’t question him. It’s been lonely and way too quiet. The snow silently falling outside was the only entertainment I had.

I looked down at my belly, “Your Aunty Tara loves snow. She was always trying to get me to have a snowball fight with her or build a snowman. She said winter was a magical season. I think she’s right. She would love this view.” I leaned my forehead on the window, my warm breath fogging it up.

“Your Daddy’s not a big fan of the cold, not that I blame him. He was frozen in ice for seventy years. I wish he were here right now. He would love you so much. I can imagine how emotional he would be to feel you kick.” A unrestrained sob left my throat like it usually does when I talk about Steve. My heart was broken. 

I moved away from the window and sat by the fire, soaking up the warmth. I leaned in to add some wood. Noise outside the cabin had me turning quickly, startled by the sudden disturbance. The door swung open and I sighed in relief when Loki came inside. 

I wiped my tears off my cheeks and smiled at him. “Welcome back, did you find what you needed?” He removed his jacket and grinned, “I did.” He opened the door wider and my eyes widened when another person walked into the cabin. 

“You!” The old woman smiled and bowed slightly, “I see that you remember me.” I walked closer, “How could I not, you gave us the stone that started all of this.” She glanced down at my belly with sad eyes, “Yes, I did. That’s why I’m here. To help.” I looked at Loki and he nodded. This could be it, the miracle I’ve been praying for that will get me home.

Loki came to stand by me, “Amanda, I’d like you to meet Amora.” I gasped, “Oh my God! She’s the one you spoke of, the great Sorceress that was the last known to have the Destiny Stone!” She grinned in acknowledgment, “I see my reputation precedes me, even after all this time.”

A shimmer began to surround the old woman and she began to change. Her wrinkled skin became smooth, her eyes clear, hair that was once grey turned coal black. She looked to be almost my age, if not younger. “Holy Shit!” She laughed at my explicit. “Well, that’s one way to put it.”

“How is it that you can summon an illusion? Loki lost that ability once we came here.” She ran her hands over her dress and it too shimmered and was replaced by a long blue gown that matched her eyes. She looked at Loki and winked, “No offense to the great God of Mischief, but his magic is but child’s play compared to my own.” Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

She pouted and stepped closer to him, reaching out and pat his cheek. “Don’t take it so personal my dear boy. You have great potential, if you were to devote yourself to your craft as I have for well over five thousand years. Whoa! “You look great for five thousand years old!” She gave a slight curtsy, “Why thank you, I’d like to say it was my magic, but more along the lines of good breeding.”

“Speaking of breeding...” She came closer to me and reached out her hand toward my belly, but paused momentarily. “Do you mind?” I nodded approval and she then placed her hand upon my bump. She smiled and made a humming sound. “Beautiful. Simply beautiful. You are truly blessed my Dear. Your child is strong and healthy, he will bring you great joy.” 

My brain practically hiccuped, “He? It’s a boy?” She nodded once, “Yes, the baby is male, did you not want to know? Did I make an error in judgement? I just assumed..” I quickly interrupted her with tears in my eyes, “No, no you didn’t do anything wrong. Oh my God...,” I looked at Loki who had a huge grin on his face, “I have a son...Steve has a son!”

After a bit of a happy tears crying session, we all sat at the table and discussed how Amora planned to help me. “My child, Loki has told me of your distress. I never meant the Stone to ever bring sadness. Nor did I mean it to be used for conquering another world.” She glared at Loki who groaned, “Yes, yes, I’m aware...now.”

“What do you mean that you never meant the Stone to bring sadness? Did you make it?” She smiled almost with pride, “I did, it was one of my greatest achievements, if I say so myself. I created it when I became weary of those seeking to use my magic for evil purposes. The fighting was never ending. As I became older, the only thing I wanted was a simple life and to live in peace.”

“That’s why you came here, to this world. There’s no magic.” She sat back in her chair and regarded me, “You are far smarter than you give yourself credit for. Yes, that is the reason I came here. I’ve led the life I always wanted. When I saw you and your friend in the park that day. I saw a hunger in you both, the same hunger that drove me to seek out a place where my hearts desire could be fulfilled.”

I shook my head in confusion, “I don’t understand, how could you tell that?” She folded her hands in her lap, “I have many gifts child, seeing into the hearts of mortals, not that difficult of you know what to look for. I saw in you both the..need for happiness. You desired it more for the other than yourselves. It got my attention. It’s rare to come across someone with such a pure spirit and love for another. I saw it that day, not just in you, but your friend as well.”

“So how can you help us now? We don’t have the Stone, I gave it back to Tara before bringing Loki and myself through the portal.” She laughed, a true belly laugh. “Oh my sweet precious child. I forget sometimes that humans have such limited knowledge of the universe.” I frowned, unsure what I said that was so funny.

“What am I missing?” She contained her laughter, “Forgive me, I mean no disrespect. I have a physical connection to the Stone. A piece of me, if you will, is inside the Stone, giving it its power. I am the true owner of the Stone, no one else. The only reason Your friend was able to connect with this world, is because I was in it. I made it that way, so those seeking to try and harness that power would be thwarted in their attempts.” 

Loki snorted, “Apparantly that bit of information was withheld from me from the Elder of Relics.” She laughed again and pat the top of Loki’s hand. “Who do you think gave that information to the Elder?” Loki’s eyes widened, “Son of a Bitch!” I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So you can send me home?” She nodded, “I can, but there will be a price.” The hairs on my arms stood on end, “What price?” The stories of witches or demons wanting the first born child as payment for an agreement entered my mind. “Nothing as dramatic as what you’re thinking.” Well, that’s creepy. Her smirk told me she knew what I was thinking, word for word.

“My price will be that the stone must be returned to me. So once you cross that portal, there’s no coming back. You and your friend must remain in the other world...forever.” My heart soared, “Yes! Absolutely! Definitely a price I’m willing to pay.” I was beyond exited! I was going to go home!

Before we began, I wrote mine and Tara’s mother a letter. I needed them to know that we were ok and very happy. Not to mention telling them how much we love them and will miss them. I asked Amora if she would be willing to deliver my message...she agreed. 

Loki stood off to the side with his head bowed, he looked sad. “Loki? Are you ok?” He gave a sad smile and pulled me into a hug. “I won’t be going back with you.” I knew he had told me a while back, but I had assumed he would change his mind. “Are you sure?” He nodded and kissed the top of my head, “I am. But I will miss you dearly. You are the best friend I have ever had. Not to mention I won’t be able to see your son grow up. I have grown to love him as well.”

Tears prickled my eyes. I was losing a friend no matter what I did. “Don’t you dare be sad for me Amanda. I want this. I choose peace.” I couldn’t believe the change in Loki. He is a far cry from what he once was. “At least tell Thor bye. Can you do that?” He looked over at Amora and she nodded in agreement. “Yes, I will tell my brother goodbye.”

“Are you both ready?” I held Loki’s hand as we faced The Sorceress. “Yes, we’re ready.” Loki squeezed my hand, I could tell he was nervous. I knew there was a possibility that once the others saw him, they might actually kill him on sight. That was definitely not something I am willing to let happen. Loki brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Come on, let’s get you home.”


	33. Reunion

Tara

Bucky and I are having Steve over for dinner. I didn’t know how else to engage him otherwise. He’s become withdrawn and I haven’t seen him smile in ages. It’s like he’s given up on life. At least Bucky got him to trim his beard, considering he was definitely starting to look like a mountain man.

I looked up at the clock as I began to set the table for dinner. “He’ll be here.” Bucky smiled at me, but I could tell he was just as concerned as I was. Steve said he would be here by six o’clock, it’s now fifteen after. It was never like Steve to be late, if anything he would always be early.

“Bucky, maybe you should go check on him.” He sighed and leaned heavy against the counter. “I can’t keep hovering around him like a mother hen. He about bit my head off the other day for checking on him for not showing up again for training the fourth time in a row. He has to work through this on his own. There’s nothing I or anyone else can do to fix this.”

I couldn’t help but feel guilty, that all of this is my fault. “Hey, no, don’t you dare, look at me Tara. I can see that look in your eyes. This is not your fault, ok. It’s nobody’s fault but Loki’s. He took her from Steve.” He pulled me into his chest and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. It still amazes me how he knows just what I’m feeling from one look. 

The urge to tell him about the baby was strong. I wanted to look up into those beautiful blue green eyes and say, ‘Bucky, you’re going to be a father..I’m pregnant.’ Yet my lips remained sealed. I needed to hold out just a while longer. I didn’t want to hurt Steve anymore than he already was.

Bucky was rubbing his palms up and down my back, soothing the anxiety away. I flinched when there was a knock at our door. “Oh thank God!” I quickly stepped out of Bucky’s arms and shot toward the door. When I opened it, my smile quickly turned into a disappointed frown. It wasn’t Steve...It was Natasha.

“Nat?” She entered our quarters and handed me a bottle of wine. “I know I’m not the one you invited.” The sad look on her face led me to believe why she was here. “I overheard you and Bucky invite Steve for dinner. I knew he probably wouldn’t come. I went to see him. He’s a complete mess. He’d been crying and told me he just didn’t feel up to seeing anyone. He handed me this bottle of wine and asked me to take his place.” 

I looked back at Bucky and he sighed heavily, hanging his head. I was afraid of this. “Come on in Nat, make yourself at home. You’re welcome anytime you want.” She smiled and made her way toward our dining room. She suddenly stopped and turned to face us both. “I think it’s time to get Steve some help. Maybe one specializing in grief. He can’t keep this up.” I and Bucky both agreed.

We all sat down at dinner and Nat poured us all a glass of wine. She went to hand me a glass and my eyes widened briefly...shit! I can’t drink it. “Umm no thanks Nat, I’m going to stick with water tonight.” Bucky and Nat both looked at me weird. “When did you start turning down wine?” I grinned at Bucky nervously, “It’s no big deal, really, I just have a slight headache and booze always makes it worse.” Bucky shrugged and started eating his lasagna.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at me and I almost shrank under her gaze. Her eyes suddenly flew wide and she silently mouthed the words, ‘Oh my God, You’re pregnant!’ I quickly looked over at Bucky who was oblivious, too consumed with stuffing his face to notice. I put my finger to my lips and made a silent ‘Shh’ gesture. She smirked and took a sip of her wine, winking at me over the glass. 

Just great! Now Nat knows I’m pregnant! This is going to be difficult to say the least to keep this quiet. She kept giving me looks all night and all I could do was tell her that I would talk to her later about it and to not say anything. Something inside me just told me to keep it secret, I can’t explain it. I had to go with my gut.

We were cleaning up after dinner when Jarvis spoke. ‘All Avengers are needed in the Science Lab immediately!’ Bucky frowned, “What’s the problem Jarvis?” ‘There is some sort of spacial disturbance. I might add it is similar in composition and size to the one that Amanda and Loki fell into three months ago.’ 

All three of us froze and stared at each other. We didn’t even say anything, we rushed out of our quarters and headed to the Lab. Oh my God!! Please let this be what I hope it is. “Jarvis, did you notify Steve?” ‘Yes I did. He is currently on his way to the lab as well.’ My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. Bucky reaches over and took my hand in his. 

The moment the door opened to the Lab we were almost forced back into the lift. The portal was larger than the one Loki had created, but it was most definitely a portal. Tony, Thor and Bruce were already there, along with Clint who came in right behind us. The air around the portal swirled violently, papers were being thrown about the room. 

Tony yelled out across the room, “It just appeared out of no where!” I squinted my eyes against the bright light and thought I saw a figure...no wait figures coming through the portal. Just as quickly as it started, the portal collapsed and the room went deathly still. I stood in shock. There standing before us were three people. Two were Amanda and Loki!

I didn’t even have time to open my mouth to speak or even take a step toward her. A loud gasp was heard behind us. I turned and Steve had just came out of the lift. “Amanda?” They both locked eyes. Everyone parted as the two ran to each other. “Steve!” I began to cry happy tears as Steve lifted her into his arms and hugged her, crying into her neck, as she cried into his.

Bucky wrapped his arms around me from behind and hugged me. She’s back! Amanda’s back! It was heartbreaking to see Steve cry so hard, Amanda too. He pulled his head from her neck and had a look of such disbelief on his face, like he just couldn’t believe she was really there.

“You’re here! Oh God! You’re really here!” She smiled through her tears and cupped his bearded face between her hands, “I’m here Steve, God I missed you so much!” He couldn’t contain his joy. The kiss that followed was one for the record books as possibly going down as the worlds most passionate kiss. That is until he went to lift her in the air.

He suddenly put her down and took a step back away from her. His face was one of pure shock. My eyes followed his...Holy Shit!! Amanda was pregnant!! He staggered a bit before asking her, “Amanda? Are you...?” She nodded, “Yes.” Her tears continued to flow. Steve voice shuddered as he asked further, “Is...is it mine?” She reaches out and took his hand, placing it upon her swollen belly. “Yes, he’s yours. You have a son.”

Steve went to his knees and pulled her to him, his face buried into her stomach. Amanda’s eyes looked to me and I staggered out of Bucky’s hold on me. “Amanda!! Oh my God!! You’re pregnant too?!?” Everyone’s eyes wiped around to me...oh Shit! Oops! I looked at Bucky and his mouth was gaping open, “Too? Wait...what?!?” I shyly grinned, “Uhh...Surprise!”

I watched as Bucky stood stick still, eyes nearly bugging out of his head one minute then rolling back into his head as he suddenly passed out! “Oh my God!! Bucky!!” I ran to him and patted his cheek, “Wake up Bucky!” After a few seconds he began to come around. “There you are..my God, you scared the shit out of me!”

He sat up and shook his head, “I don’t know what happened, the funny thing is I thought you said you were pregnant.” He huffed out a laugh and I just grinned, “I..uh..am, you know..pregnant. Please don’t pass out again!” He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked at me then Amanda, then me again, then back at Amanda where Steve was cradling Amanda’s belly against his cheek, placing kiss after kiss along her stomach.

“Are you mad?” He suddenly shook himself out of his shock and grinned the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. “You’re pregnant?” Oh thank God! “Uh huh.” He reached up and cupped my face, “I’m going to be a father?” My emotions bubbled over and a tear trickled down my cheek and onto his hand. “Yes.” He pulled me close and slanted his mouth over mine and kissed me breathless.

All the while this is going on, Loki and Amora are being stared down by the rest of the Avengers who currently weren’t emotional messes on the floor. Loki looked sheepishly to his brother and smiled, “Hello Brother. It’s good to see you.” Tony scoffed, “Lies! All lies! How dare you show your face back here! You deserve to die for what you’ve done!”

I watched from my place on the floor next to Bucky as Amanda looked back at Loki. “Tony, Loki has come to make his peace with his brother. Let him.” If it wasn’t for the fact it was Amanda to ask him, Tony would never have stopped. Thor looked confused, especially by his brother’s attire. “Why are you here Loki? You had to have known what will happen if you came back.”

Loki stepped toward his brother, “I have been a complete bastard in all sense of the word. I craved a thrown and desired a woman that I could never have. Setting myself up for disappointment. It wasn’t until I was trapped in another world that I realized what I really wanted. Peace. There my powers are nearly gone. I am no threat to anyone. I have chosen to stay behind, live out the rest of my life and maybe one day find my own happiness.”

“Loki, how can I know you speak the truth?” Amanda stepped forward and reached out, taking Loki’s hand. “He means what he says. He immediately regretted everything he did once we went through the portal. Especially after he found out I was pregnant. He has been caring and supportive. He’s become a great friend, and I will miss him when he’s gone.” Loki smiles warmly at her and even I had to admit I could see the change in him.

“Will I ever see you again?” Loki shook his head. “No, I think it’s best if we don’t. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for any pain I have caused you and Mother and Father. Please let them know I’m well, and I’ve finally found the Peace I’ve desperately needed. I will miss you Brother.” Thor was clearly distraught but kept his composure, even though you could see the well of emotions behind his eyes.

“I will miss you too Loki. I’m glad you found what you’re looking for.” He pulled Loki into a hug and Loki returned it. With a nod to Thor he then turned and kissed Amanda on the cheek before turning around and entering the portal that suddenly opened back up behind him. He and the strange woman with him then disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	34. Wasted Time

Amanda

After Steve insisted on me getting checked out by Dr. Cho, he finally took me home. We learned I was 16 weeks pregnant and definitely carrying a boy, not that I doubted Amora. I wasn’t even allowed to walk. From the Communal room, to Medical, then to our quarters..he carried me bridal style. It was as if he was afraid to not have physical contact. Not that I blame him.

He carried me inside our quarters and set me down. “Do you need anything? Water? Are you hungry, I can fix you something to eat.” I reached out and took his hands in mine. “You are all I need. Ok that, and maybe go to bed. I’m really tired and I’ve missed the feel of you behind me while I sleep.” 

He led me into our bedroom and I couldn’t help but notice how everything was in shambles throughout the whole place. Clothes laying around, holes in the walls from what I can only imagine was caused by his fist and one in particular that looked like it was created by his shield. I can’t imagine the pain he must have been going through while I was gone.

He must have seen me noticing the mess, “I’m sorry about the mess, I’ll clean it up.” He went to reach for some clothes on the floor and I stopped him. “We can do it together...later. Let’s go to bed.” He nodded and smiled. He did pull things off the bed and pull down the covers.

I went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. “I kept everything where you left it. I...I couldn’t put them away. I needed to feel you near me.” I half turned and looked at him, the sadness in that statement radiated from his eyes. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching my every move.

I began to undress, beginning with my black leggings. Then the long sleeve shirt that buttoned down the front. I stood there before him in only my bra and panties. I heard his sudden intake of breath behind me. I wasn’t surprised when I felt the warmth of his body as he pressed up against my back.

His warm hands wrapped around my middle and settled over my baby bump, over our son. He buried his face in my hair and I could hear him inhale deeply. I placed my hands over his and leaned back into his touch. “I missed this, your arms around me, holding me.” His hold on me tightened just a little at my words. His voice was deeper, filled with emotions, “Me too.”

I turned in his arms and looked up into his moisture filled eyes, his tears just on the verge of slipping out any moment. Reaching up I cupped his face, the scratch of his beard against my fingers made me smile. “I always thought you looked so handsome with a beard.” His eyes closed as I touched him, leaning into my touch. 

He stood still as I reached behind me to take off my bra. His breath stuttered as my now slightly bigger breasts were revealed. I slid my hands down his chest and grabbed the hem of his tshirt. He lifted his arms up as I pushed the shirt up and off of him, leaving his chest bare. He smiled as I put his shirt on myself, surrounding me in his smell.

Taking his hand I tugged him toward the bed. He toed off his shoes as we went, kicking them aside and out of the way. I crawled into bed and turned with my back to him, on my side. The sound of the remainder of his clothes being removed was all I heard. The bed dipped as he slid in behind me and covered both of us up with the blanket. 

His body was pressed against my back, his warmth seeping deeply into my skin. I smiled as his arm wrapped around my middle and settled over my belly, this thumb caressing back and forth. His chest rumbled as he spoke, “I love you.” Linking my fingers with his, I sniffed as my tears slipped out and was soaked up by my pillow. My voice quivered, “I love you too. I’m so sorry baby...I’m so so sorry.” Guilt washed over me.

He held me tight as I cried. I knew he was crying as well, which made it all the worse. He rubbed my belly and kissed my shoulder and neck, “Shhh it’s ok. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” I was torn in two, so happy to finally have him with me again, yet so unbelievably ashamed of myself for causing him so much pain. 

When I wouldn’t stop crying, he rolled me over to face him. His lips pressed to my forehead and cheek, strong hands rubbing my back as I sobbed. For months I kept the majority of my grief and pain hidden, trying to stay strong...every bit of it poured out of me, shaking me to my core. I kept repeating over and over again how sorry I was for hurting him. For what happened with Loki and choosing to sacrifice myself. It all came out like a flood.

When the tears were gone and I felt raw and exposed he finally spoke. “I lost every good thing in my life when you were gone. My world turned dark. I don’t care what happened with Loki...I know what he did to deceive you. You did what you thought was right, to save those you love. None of that matters..none of it. All that matters is you’re here.”

He leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I shuddered as they caressed me gently, his beard adding a little something extra to the kiss. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. Fisting the back of the shirt, he pulled it up enough to slip his hand underneath. The warmth of his skin on my back made goosebumps prickle my skin. 

The kiss deepened and desire slammed into me full force. My body craved his, starved of his touch. I could feel him beginning to harden against me, my body reacting in turn, making me wet in anticipation. He groaned and leaned me back, pulling the shirt from my body. His hungry mouth trailed down my neck and chest. 

He took a sensitive nipple into his mouth and I arched up into him, calling out his name. I felt consumed with the need to have him inside me. “Please, oh please, Steve...I need you.” He pulled back and shuffled out of his boxers before sliding my panties down my legs. Crawling back up my body, He reverently kissed my baby bump before leaning over me.

We didn’t waste any time, too much of that was already between us. With my legs wrapped around his hips, arms circling each other, pulling each other close, he entered me. I moaned loudly, the feel of him stretching me, filling me, was beyond simple pleasure, it was euphoric. You would think we would go hard and heavy considering the circumstances, but it was the opposite. We made love slowly, unhurried and savoring every touch, sigh and moan. 

His right hand went to my leg and pulled it up higher on his hip. Propping himself up more to take the pressure off my belly, his pace began to quicken, his end quickly approaching. My orgasm crested over me, wave after wave. He followed right behind me. My name slipped from his lips, sounding sinful yet so filled with love.

We held each other, our legs and arms tangled together. I felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. With my face buried against his chest and his soothing touch up and down my back, I drifted off to sleep. Just before slipping into that sweet slumber, I felt his lips skim the top of my head, with softly spoken words, “I love you” reaching my ears.


	35. On Display

Tara

I was beginning to worry about Bucky. Well, technically I began to worry when he fainted after he found out I was pregnant. Now he’s just sitting next to me, eyes glued to the monitor as Dr. Cho performs an ultrasound to see how far along I am. Considering my birth control failed due to my higher metabolism in this world. Same with Amanda apparently.

Dr. Cho ran the wand over my lower belly, spreading the gel as she went. “Alright, here we go....there’s your baby.” My head whipped around from watching Bucky to look at the monitor. My eyes misted up as I saw my baby. Our baby. His hand tightened in my own. He still hadn’t said a word. “Everything appears good, just one baby that I can see.” Oh Lord, that thought was scary.

She began to take measurements. “I’m measuring the crown to rump length. This will tell me how old the fetus is and give us a better idea of a time of conception along with your due date.” I watched mesmerized, the baby moving around, I could see arms and legs and it’s head. I was a lot farther along than I expected to be.

“It appears you are about 12 weeks along. Three months. Baby looks healthy and strong. I’ll get you started on some prenatal vitamins and set you up with regular appointments to come see me to check your progress. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” My breath shuddered before I spoke. “Please.” Bucky turned to look at me, hearing my emotional filled voice.

The fast whooshing sound I knew intimately as the heartbeat, made my tears slip down my cheeks. I was immediately taken back to that horrible day I lost my son. Just a week before I was at a similar appointment with my OB, Amanda at my side as we too heard his strong heartbeat, only a week later I was laying my son to rest in my family plot. 

Bucky who had remained silent and immobile, suddenly had his arms around me and kissing my temple. He knew about Matthew, I had told him everything. I held onto him tight as I listened to the beautiful sound of the life growing inside me. I never thought this day would come. I was beyond elated, yet scared half out of my mind.

Bucky turned my face to look at him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled, his own eyes wet with moisture. “I love you so much.” A small sob left my throat right before he pulled me into a kiss. I felt his own tears fall onto my face. 

After a thorough checkup we were sent home with a clean bill of health, prenatal vitamins and a few printed out pictures of our baby. Cho said my due date was in early June. I remembered back to when Cho said the baby may have been conceived. Right after Amanda went through the portal, Bucky and I sought comfort in each other’s arms. He was so attentive and loving, overjoyed to have me here safe and sound, when he had thought he had lost me forever.

We walked into our quarters, I took one of the photos and walked into our Kitchen. Bucky followed me quietly and watched as I placed the photo on the refrigerator with a magnet. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, hands splayed protectively over my lower belly. “Our first family photo.” 

I turned in his arms, peering up at his blue green eyes. “Do you mean that?” He frowned and searched my eyes, seeing the worry there. “Of course I do. Tara, I just found out I’m going to be a father. That’s...wow...I have to wrap my mind around that. I never thought...I mean I had hoped...I just figured I was too broken to be a father. I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and this baby are my whole world. Never doubt that.”

I cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. “You’re my whole world too Bucky. I just wanted to make sure you are ok with all of this, I know it can be overwhelming. I remember how I felt when I found out I was pregnant the first time. I was terrified. Hell, I’m terrified now, but in a different way.”

“You’re afraid something will go wrong, don’t you?” I couldn’t deny or hide my fears from him. “Yes...when I lost Matthew, it was beyond painful. I barely made it through that. If it happens again...I don’t think I could ever try again.” He held me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. “I will give my life if I have to, to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Of that I had no doubt.

“Marry me.” I smiled against his chest. “I think I’ve already answered this question.” I could feel his chest rumble with laughter. “Yes you have, but I want to marry you as soon as possible.” I slid my hands from his back, down over his rear. “Eager to mark me as yours?” His hands mirrored my own and slid to my bottom, fingers digging in as he pulled me harder into him. I could feel his arousal growing.

“Basically...Yes.” A giggle turned into a gasp when he lifted my left leg onto his hip, pressing his pelvis into me. “In the mean time, I know another way to mark you as mine.” His voice deepened with desire. I shuddered, “Is that so? How do you plan on doing that?” He grinned then bit his bottom lip. “Let me show you.”

He reached down and grabbed my other thigh, hoisting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He set me down on the kitchen counter, pulling me flush against him. “Plan on cooking me for dinner?” I gave a half grin and glanced over at the stove. He palmed my thighs and licked his lips. “Oh I’m going to have you for dinner all right.” I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat.

After thoroughly removing us of our clothing and making me squirm in anticipation, he knelt before me, kissing his way up my thighs. He spread me wide and placed my legs over his strong shoulders. The cool feel of his left shoulder causing goosebumps. Hot breath fanned over my pussy and I groaned, needing to feel his mouth on me.

He chuckled at my impatience, “In due time baby girl...anticipation is the spice of life.” I rolled my eyes, “Yes, Well, true as that may be...if you don’t hurry up I’ll spice up my own life, all by myself.” He paused and looked up at me. “Is that so? Oh I think I’d love to see that.” I practically growled when he nipped at my clit, barely grazing it with his teeth. God Damn him!!

I squealed as he suddenly stood up and lifted me from the counter and carried me into the bedroom. Depositing me into the mattress, he knelt between my knees and sat back onto his heels. “Well, go on.” I blinked up at him, “Go on with what?” He shook his head, “Oh no Baby girl, you don’t get to play ignorance. You can’t tempt me with watching you pleasure yourself, then go all die eyes on me.” Holy shit!

“You mean...?” He nodded and bit his lip, eyes raking over my naked form. “Uh huh, I want to watch you touch yourself.” I could feel my face heating up. He really wants to see me do that?! “You’re just gonna sit there and watch as I..masterbate?!” He licked his lips and took his cock in his right hand. “I’m not just gonna sit here, you’re going to watch me too.” Oh fucking hell!!

I could literally feel myself practically flooding the blanket below me with my juices at just the mention of him doing so. I can do this...I can do this!! I took a deep breath and settled back into the pillows. “Al right.” He groaned and his eyes were glued to my hands. I slid them over my breasts, feeling my erect nipples below my palms. 

He began to stroke himself, slowly, as I made my way down my chest and stomach. I bent my knees and displayed myself to him. I spread my lips and he tightened his grip on his cock, groaning out explicits in Russian. “Is this what you want to see Bucky? My fingers sliding through my pussy...look how wet am I am for you.” I moaned and swirled the moisture around my clit.

His hand increased in speed, hips slightly thrusting up into his hand. His mouth was open and panting, chest heaving as he watched. I reached my left hand down and circled my entrance with my middle finger while I rolled my clit with the other. God it felt so good and so erotic having him watch me. “Should I fuck myself too baby? Should I put these fingers deep in my pussy?” 

“Fuck! Yes do it!” His hand was moving so fast on his own cock that I knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Neither will I considering how incredibly turned on I was. I slowly pushed one and then two fingers deep within my pussy. I moaned and tilted my head back, mouth open, voicing my pleasure. “Oh God, Bucky!”

I thrust my fingers over and over again into my pussy. I was so wet that I could hear the sounds my hand was making as it repeatedly entered me. I was close...oh so close. My eyes met his and he growled, removing his hand suddenly from his cock. Two strong hands grabbed my own, stopping me from my task. He leaned over me, holding my hands down by my head.

“Only one thing belongs in that sweet pussy of yours...and that’s my cock!!” I wrapped my legs around his hips as he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside me. He moaned into my neck as he thrust over and over again, bringing us both back to the precipice we were on moments ago. It wasn’t long before I began to spasm around his cock and moan his name over and over as I came.

He released my hands and gripped the headboard. He pounded into me like a man possessed, racing toward his own release. A loud guttural moan left his throat as he finally came hard. Load after load of his hot cum coated my inner walls that were still milking his cock. He kept thrusting slowly into me until he shuddered with how sensitive he had become.

We laid panting in each other’s arms, stroking sweaty skin. His palm settled over my belly. I opened my mouth to speak, only to stop when he suddenly moved and lowered himself to place a gentle kiss on my belly. His head turned and rest his cheek there, holding me close. My fingers threaded through his hair, working out the knots. I couldn’t help but smile as he began to speak to our baby.


	36. My Son

Steve

I couldn’t sleep, more like afraid to. Amanda was back, safe and sound, sleeping in my arms. Yet here I am, wide awake, watching her take each steady and even breath. I’m afraid I’ll go to sleep and wake up, finding this all to be just a dream. It’s happened before. Waking up and finding myself all alone, her absence slamming into my chest like a massive weight.

She shifted in her sleep and mumbled, rolling over onto her back. My eyes drifted down to her belly. Gently so I wouldn’t wake her, I laid my hand over my son. My son. Those two words changed my whole world. When I woke from the ice, I had believed a family was out of my reach. I didn’t even know if I wanted that anymore. Until I met Amanda, she changed everything. Not just my life, but my heart as well.

I gently stroked my thumb back and forth across her growing baby bump. I froze when I felt a slight thump against my palm..then another. Tears welled in my eyes, I was feeling my son kick for the first time. I was overwhelmed with so much love that I couldn’t contain it within me...my hot tears spilled over onto my cheeks.

A warm palm cupped my cheek, rubbing the moisture away. Her sleepy voice called out to me, “Steve?” My lips turned into her palm and kissed her there. “I felt him.” She smiled and laid her other hand upon mine where it still rest on her belly. “You’re not mad then, that I’m pregnant?” My brow creased in confusion, “Baby, why would you think I’d be mad?”

She sighed and sat up in bed, I did the same. Picking at a thread on the comforter she shrugged. “We never talked about it, ya know, if you wanted children. I have always wanted to be a mom. But that doesn’t mean you want to be a dad. Especially with what you do, being an Avenger.” I was shocked that she’d think I would be angry with her!

“Amanda, look at me.” She slowly lifted her head up, “Do I look angry?” She gave a small smile and shook her head no. “That’s right, I’m not angry. I could never be angry about you giving me a son. I’m going to be a father. I’m overwhelmed with happiness. I have you back, I have a son, there’s nothing more that I need than that.” 

I hugged her to my chest, her arms wrapping around my middle. “It’s not the way I wanted to tell you I was pregnant...I had this whole thing planned out before Loki tricked me.” A smile ghosted my lips, “Is that so? How were you going to tell me?” She pulled back and her eyes twinkled, “You really want to know?” I nodded yes.

She sat up straight and winked at me, “How about I show you instead. We could pretend the last three months never even happened.” Of course I agreed, not to mention curious. She giggled and got up off the bed. I went to go with her and she stopped me. “No, you wait here for a second, I have to set something up.” She practically skipped out of the bedroom. Now I was definitely intrigued.

A few minutes later she came back into the bedroom. “Ok, come with me.” I did as I was told. She told me to pretend I was just getting back from the mission I was on with Bucky three months ago. I entered our quarters, “Amanda! I’m home!” She came rushing toward me and I scooped her up, kissing her senseless. 

When we finally parted she had a shy smile on her face. “Steve, there’s a surprise for you in the kitchen. But you have to find it.” My left eyebrow rose, “Oh really? A surprise huh? Is it a good surprise?” She smiled and shrugged, “I think so, I hope you do too.” I led the way to the kitchen, she followed, practically dancing on her toes with excitement.

I looked at the kitchen and found nothing out of place. Giving her a light grin, I began to search. I opened the fridge and saw nothing out of the ordinary, well, except for the drastic need of groceries, especially with Amanda back. I checked the freezer, cabinets and even the wine rack. She winked at me, “You’re getting warmer.”

The only place I haven’t checked yet was the oven. “Did you bake me a cake?” She shook her head, “No, I’m not baking a cake.” I reached out and pulled the door to the oven down, it wasn’t on. Inside on a tray was one of the cinnamon buns Amanda loves to eat. I had kept them around to remind me of her. 

“You’re baking a cinnamon bun?” She nodded slowly and stepped toward me. “I’ve got what in the oven?” I pointed at the bun, “You’ve got a bun in the ov...” It hit me. “Wait...you’ve got a bun in the oven?? Amanda, are you pregnant?” She bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, Surprise!” I laughed and scooped her up, kissing her breathless all over again.

When we finally pulled back for the need of oxygen, I continued to kiss all over her face. “I love you so much!” She giggled, “I love you too!” I picked her up bridal style, holding her close to my chest. “This was how you were going to tell me?” She nodded, “Yup, I know it’s not very original or anything, but I couldn’t hide it from you even for a moment.”

It was only 3am but neither one of us wanted to sleep anymore. We were too wound up. We sat in bed and talked. We talked about the baby and when we wanted to get married. I wanted sooner rather than later, she agreed. She wanted to have a double wedding with Tara and Bucky which I thought was a wonderful idea. 

“Steve?” I hummed into her hair, “Mmhmm?” Her fingers threaded through mine, “I want you to name our son. I will love anything you choose.” This floored me for some reason. “Me? Are you sure?” She pulled my my hand to her lips, kissing it. “Absolutely.” I thought about this for a few minutes, the enormity of this choice was not lost on me.

For a moment I thought of naming him after my father, but I really didn’t know him that well to begin with. There was only one man’s name I could think of that has affected me the most, been there for me through thick and thin. “Could I name him James?” Amanda smiled and gave me a knowing look. “You knew I’d pick James, didn’t you?” He laugh told me yes.

“I had a suspicion that you would. I love the name James. So James it is.” She rubbed her hand over her belly, “Hello James, we love you very much.” She took my hand in hers and placed it on her belly as well. James kicked. It made me smile and tear up all over again. Somehow giving him a name made it even more real.

“What about a middle name?” Amanda nibbles on her bottom lip, I could tell she had something in mind. “Well, how about after my Dad?” My grin told her that I expected her to pick that as well. Rubbing her belly gently and feeling him kick, I leaned in close, “Hi James Edward, I’m your Dad. I can’t wait to meet you.” James Edward Rogers...my son.


	37. You Saved Me

Bucky

“James huh? Are you sure about this Steve? I mean names are kind of important.” He gave me that look again. The one where he half grins and that eyebrow raises. The one where it tells you he’s about to tell you whatever you said was wrong. “Of course I’m sure. You’ve been there for me my whole life. I am the man I am today because of you. Why wouldn’t I name my son after you?”

I was still in shock, it never even occurred to me that anyone would want their kid named after me. Especially after all the death and destruction I’ve caused. Yet here stands Steve with those big doe eyes telling me otherwise. It’s just all so surreal. “I don’t know what to say Steve...thank you.” His face lit up. “Wait, does that mean I have to name my kid after you? What if it’s a girl?”

Steve laughed and smacked my shoulder, holding on and squeezed, “No, of course not. Besides, Steven is a horrible name for a girl.” We both had a laugh. I really would like to name a son after him, I was only joking about if I had to. Steve helped me be the man I am today as well. Including bringing me out of the dark abyss I was in for such a long time.

We sat down on my couch and had a beer. Steve got quiet, picking the label off his bottle, tracing the drip of condensation with his finger. “Spit it out Steve, I can hear your gears grindin from over here.” He grinned up at me, “You can hear that huh? I must be losing my touch.” He was stalling, I could tell. I gave him all the time he needed.

“Bucky, these last few months...I was in a very bad place. I lost all will to go on.” He paused again and set his beer down onto the coffee table. “It was bad after the ice, but nothing compared to losing Amanda. She broke through Buck, broke through all the walls I’d kept up to protect myself. She wormed her way into my heart and made me feel love again. When I thought she was gone forever, I...I wanted to be gone too. I didn’t want to live.” 

I knew he was depressed, severely, yet it still shocked me to hear him say it. “I fought every damn day to just keep breathing. Tony was right, I didn’t even try to save myself that day when we were on a mission. I wanted to die, wanted the pain to just end. I didn’t want to go on without her. The thought of never seeing her again was just too painful.”

His eyes were moist with unshed tears. I knew how hard this was for him to talk about. “Everything reminded me of her...literally everything. So I tried to destroy it. I trashed our place, quit shaving, anything to change what I could see. I couldn’t even do that right. I was too weak. I kept everything of hers exactly where she left it, even her toothbrush, she’d left it out by the bathroom sink. I couldn’t move it.”

My heart aches for him as he relived his pain. “She came back to me. She brought the sunlight back and scared away all the shadows. I know you may not want to hear this, but I need to say it. If it weren’t for you...these last few months, I wouldn’t be here. You were the one small glimmer of hope left that made me hang on. You fought so hard for me, pushed me to keep moving, keep breathing, keep hoping. You need to know...you saved my life. That’s why my son will have your name. You kept his father alive.”

I didn’t even realize I was crying until a fat tear landed on my hand in my lap, wrapped tight around my beer. “Steve...I...” I took a steadying breath before speaking further, “I don’t know what to say. All I did was be your friend. We all love you and wanted to help you all we could. But I understand now, I do, because you saved my life as well.”

After a very heartfelt man hug, we decided to go find our women, the mothers of our children. We were walking toward the lift when Steve spoke again, “So what do you want? A boy or a girl?” I shrugged, “I really don’t have a preference. As long as it’s healthy, that’s all that matters.” Steve snorted, “That’s a cop out...come on, spill it.” I laughed and punched him in the shoulder, “Alright, fine, just don’t tell Tara. I really think I want a daughter.”

Steve actually looked surprised by my choice. “A daughter? Really? I thought for sure you would want a boy.” We stepped into the lift. “Communal Room.” The lift began to move. “I thought so too, but the more I think about it, the more I want a girl. I want her to look just like her mother. A real Daddy’s girl too...yeah, that’s what I want. Don’t get me wrong, if I have a boy I’ll be over the moon too, but there’s just something about having a girl, I just can’t explain it.” 

He nudged my shoulder as the lift opened and we saw our fiancées chatting away on the balcony. “I hope you get everything you want and more pal.” I nudged him back, “You too Steve.” We went out to join the girls. Tara was kneeling before Amanda, hands on her baby bump and talking to the baby. My heart skipped a beat.

“James, this is your Aunty Tara. I love you baby boy. You and me, we’re going to be best buds..don’t worry, your Ma won’t mind sharing me. I can’t wait to hold you and tell you all about the fun times me and your Ma had when we were little. Oh, and if your ever needing someone to talk to when she starts driving you bonkers, cuz she will, trust me..” Amanda smirked, “Hey!” Tara laughed and continued, “You can always come to me and your Uncle Bucky. We will always be there for you, till the end of the line.”

She looked up at me and I winked at her, “Damn right we will.” Steve, Amanda and Tara all laughed and said, “Language!” at the same time. I couldn’t help but join in, “I thought that was for Steve?” Tara stood up and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me down for a small peck on my lips. “Well, we should practice, ya know, for when the babies are here. We don’t want them cussing like Amanda.” Amanda put her hands on her hips, “Hey! I don’t fucking cuss that much....oh, wait, yeah I do.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Amanda and kissed her temple, hands caressing her bump. “It’s ok baby, I love you no matter how colorful your language is. Although having James run around yelling ‘fuck’ might not be the best idea.” She giggled and peeked up at him, “Be funny as hell though.” Tara and I both laughed. Steve tried to hide it, but even he laughed as well. God, I love this family! I hope it never changes.


	38. Day At The Spa

Tara

“Oh my God this feels so good!” I moaned out loud making the masseuse laugh. Amanda moaned as well, turning her head to look over at me. “You’re not kidding...good God! I need to tell Steve to take up a second career and learn massage therapy. You know, a back up plan in case the whole Captain America thing falls through.” We both had a good laugh.

After our massages, we both got facials and a manicure and pedicure. The wedding was only a few days away and Tony got us both a full day at a spa as a pre-wedding present. We had been very busy for the past month planning everything so he figured we needed some time away from it all to just relax. 

Amanda is 21 weeks pregnant and I’m 17 weeks. My eyes were closed as we had our pedicures. “It’s a little ironic, don’t you think?” I cracked open one eye and peeked over at Amanda. “What’s ironic?” She motioned between our belly bumps, “Being pregnant. Together. Like our moms were. Of course they planned theirs. Us, not so much.”

I smiled and rubbed a hand over my belly, “I guess you’re right. Although this time around your kid will be a month older than mine.” She rolled her eyes and snorted, “It’s only a month, it’s no big deal. Although it was nice to have you hit thirty first.” I stuck my tongue out at her and we both went off into a fit of giggles.

I’m so glad the plannings done for the wedding. Everything’s set. Our dresses have been chosen...we indeed said Yes to the Dress. The wedding will be at Trinity Church in Brooklyn. The same church Bucky and Steve’s parents were married in. It felt right having it there as if that somehow connected us on an intimate level with their lost loved ones.

We chose a Christmas wedding. Christmas was only three days away. We didn’t even have to get flowers for decorations because the church was already beautifully decorated for the holidays. Father Daniels would be performing the dual ceremony. Everyone we loved would be there, along with many friends both Amanda and I have made since being in this world. 

“When is your appointment with Cho tomorrow? Don’t you find out the sex then?” I had drifted off as I thought of our upcoming nuptials. “Uh, it’s 9am. Bucky’s practically gnawing at the bit in anticipation. He wants to know what the sex is so bad. I know he wants a girl..he likes to play it off as if he don’t care, but I know him. Tell you the truth, I want a girl too.”

“Is it because of Matthew?” Sadness overtook me for a brief moment before reeling it in. “In a way...Yes. I think if it’s a girl I won’t feel so axious about something going wrong. I know that’s crazy but it is what it is. Don’t get me wrong, if it’s a boy I will be overjoyed. I just don’t want to relive that horrible day.” I cradled my belly protectively. Amanda’s hand reached over and placed it on top of my own. “You won’t.”

“Have you two discussed names?” I shrugged, “A little, we haven’t talked much about it, he wants to wait and see what we’re having before deciding. But I think he likes the name Lillian, he had it circled in my baby book. He hasn’t said he does, but that’s a big giveaway if you ask me.”

“Aww Lillian, that’s so pretty, you could call her Lilly, ya know if it’s a girl. I really think it’s a girl. So does Steve and Bruce..even Nat said a girl. Tony’s rooting for another boy along with Clint. Thor surprisingly said he hopes you have a girl. That man so needs to procreate, like Damn that’d be some cute ass babies!” I belly laughed so hard and loud everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to turn and look my way. 

After wiping away tears from laughing so hard, I was finally able to speak. “Please tell me you told him that?” She smirk and crossed her arms over her chest, “What do you think?” I looked at her wide eyed and on the verge of another laughing fit. “Oh my God! You didn’t...oh geeze you totally did didn’t you?! What did he say?!” Amanda leaned in closer to me and I did the same toward her, “I shit you not Tara, he said, and I quote, ‘I agree, do you volunteer as tribute?’ I literally fell over laughing!!”

We both turned everyone’s heads again as we wailed out in laughter. “I can’t believe he threw a Hunger Games reference back at you!! Movie nights have not been wasted on him! That was so awesome, I wish I could have been there to hear that. Oh wait, was Steve there??” Amanda wiped away laughter tears of her own before answering, “That’s what made it even funnier, Steve was right there beside me! His eyes got so big I thought they would pop out of his scull. Then get this..Thor then slaps Steve on the back and told him April Fools!” 

I grinned wide, “But it’s not April.” She cracked up laughing all over again, “I know!! Tony had to explain to him that April Fools jokes were only played on April 1st. He only shrugged and said Steve’s expression was worth it” I’m not even sure how long we just sat there and laughed. Just when we thought we were done, one of us would set off the other.

When we finally made it back to the Tower, our boys met us with hugs and kisses, telling us how much they missed us. Bucky took my hands in his and admired my manicure and new French tips, my ring finger had a shimmery silver lace pattern. “Baby, they’re so pretty, but not near as pretty as you.” I leaned in to kiss his lips, “You Sir are a sweet talker. Wait till you see my toes, they are super cute too. Oh...and one other thing.” I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened and he blushed a bright shade of red, “Shit! Really?” He looked down at my crotch, “Can I see it?” I booped his nose with my pointer finger, “Not till the wedding night Buckaroo. You can view it to your hearts content. Until then..you will have to imagine what it says,” He groaned in frustration. We had decided to hold off on sex the week before the wedding, it’s been difficult to say the least. He’s been teasing me every time I turn around...now it was my turn.

Amanda and I had a full waxing done down in the nether region. Then to spice it up, we both got Henna tattoos on our puss. Each designed special for our special men. He’s going to drive himself crazy wondering what I have. I’m going to love watching him squirm. I watched as Amanda whispered in Steve’s ear and saw a similar blush spread across his cheeks. He groaned and pulled her close, burying his face into her neck. We are such evil bitches!!


	39. It’s A ...

Bucky

I paced back and forth in front of the bathroom, waiting for Tara to get done. “Bucky, you’re going to put a rut in the floor. Calm down, I’ll be ready in two minutes, I promise.” Her voice sounded amused through the door. “I can’t calm down, we find out what we’re having in like ten minutes, I’m dying out here!”

I heard her laughter along right before the blow dryer turned on. I groaned and went to the bed, flopping onto it face down. I couldn’t sleep at all last night, too wound up to even try. Tara slept soundly curled up into my side for most of the night. Eighty-seven...that’s how many times I felt my child kick me last night. Tara as she was curled up to me, had her belly pressed against me. 

The baby moved a lot, like all the time. Each sonogram we’ve had done was a challenge due to how much he or she wiggles. I had worried maybe that meant something was wrong, but Cho had assured us that some babies are more active than others. She said the Serum could be playing a factor, making it where the baby didn’t have to sleep as much as a normal baby. Just like myself and Steve. That definitely could be a problem, especially with two exhausted parents who would indeed like to sleep at some point.

As I laid there and waited for Tara, I daydreamed about what my..our baby would look like. I’d love it, if it’s a girl, that she’d have her mother’s hair, smile and pretty much anything of Tara. She’d be the most beautiful baby girl there ever was. She’d smile at me and giggle as I played with her. 

I must have dozed slightly because I was suddenly being woken up by Tara kissing my cheek. “Wake up sleepyhead, it’s time to go.” I practically sprung up off the bed. “I’m up, I’m ready...let’s do this...then come back for a nap, I’m exhausted.” She laughed and leaned in kissing my lips lightly. “Sounds like a solid plan, let’s go.” I linked our hands together and headed to Medical.

Cho greeted us and ushered us into the exam room. She did her usual recheck of Tara’s blood pressure, urine and weight. She’d always grimace as she saw the numbers rising on the scale. This time was no different. “Oh God, I’m getting fat!” I wrapped my arms around her, “You are not fat, you’re pregnant, there’s a difference. Besides, you’re all baby...except for your boobs. Cuz, damn baby! If I’d known they’d get that big I would have knocked you up sooner.” At least I got her to laugh.

“Sargent Barnes is right Tara, you’re not overweight even in the slightest. You’ve been eating healthy and kept up your exercise, though at a demenished capacity. If anything, you could stand to actually gain some more weight.” Tara looked horrified at the prospect. “I like a little more meat on you, more to love.” That made her blush.

After a bit of chit chat between Cho and Tara about nipple stuff that I lost interest in and stretch marks, I had started to become a bit irritated. “Ok, can we just get on with the main even here..you’re killing me!” Both of them cracked up laughing at my impatience. “I’m so glad you find this amusing.” Tara pat my hand, “You lasted longer than I thought you would. I was positive you’d ask us to skip everything to do the ultrasound.” Har har har!

Cho got up, “Let me bring in the ultrasound machine and put the poor guy out of his misery.” I rolled my eyes. “Finally!” Tara just laughed. “It’s going to be a girl, I just know it.” My eyes widened, “You think so?! I mean, ya know, either would be good.” She reached out and I took her hand in mine. “It’s ok to want a girl Bucky, I want it to be a girl too.”

It was nice to hear her voice her choice too. I had purposely not said anything because I didn’t want her to think I’d be disappointed if the baby was a boy. On the contrary, I really would be ecstatic with a boy too. And, ya know, if we get a girl, next Baby we can try for a boy. Wow! Next baby! Where did that thought come from?! But I couldn’t deny it...I wanted more children with Tara. As many as she could give me.

Cho interrupted my daydream as she wheeled in the machine. I sat up as straight as I could go in the chair by Tara’s bed. She had already laid down and pulled her shirt up over her growing belly. I loved the belly...there was just something about it. It made me horny as hell looking at her. She was even more beautiful pregnant if that was at all possible.

Her hand tightened in mine and I saw the excitement growing on her face. I can only imagine mine showed the same. We both watched mesmerized as the ultrasound began. It never fails, no matter how many times I see my baby in that monitor, it’s like seeing it for the first time. Love so overwhelming that I feel like I can barely breathe. “There’s your baby.”

We stared in awe as Cho took measurements and both wiped tears of happiness when we were shown the baby sucking it’s thumb. “Alright, now for the big reveal. Let’s take a peek in between the legs shal we?” I bit my lip in excitement, practically on the edge of my seat, watching every light and dark shape in the screen to try and see for myself What our child was.

“Well, it’s a little stubborn, has its legs closed. Oh...wait, hold in it’s moving..let me see if I can get a quick look before they cross again.” I didn’t know exactly what to look for with a baby girl, ya know, that small, but I was technically looking for the absence of a penis. So far, no dick in sight! Cho froze an image on the screen and put an arrow toward three lines and began to type in something that appeared on the screen.

My eyes widened as I read out loud what it said, “A girl! Yes! A girl! Oh my God, I have a daughter!!” I leaped up off the chair making it fall over. I leaned over and kissed Tara. I didn’t pull away until we were both breathless. I was elated, excited, joyous...no word seemed adequate to how I felt. 

Tara was stunned as I suddenly ran out of the room and shouted at the top of my lungs, “It’s a girl!! It’s a girl!!” I ran into Bruce who I about scared to death, “Bruce! It’s a girl!l” He recovered quickly and grinned wide, “Wow, that’s great Bucky, congratulations!” I couldn’t stay out, I ran around medical telling everyone I saw that I have a daughter!

When I made it back to the room, the machine was put away and Tara was sitting on the edge of the bed grinning. “Well you’re definitely excited!” I suddenly gasped and reached for my phone, “Steve, I gotta tell Steve!” I dialed his number and wrapped an arm around Tara, my forehead pressed to hers. 

Steve answered, “Hey Buck, I..” I didn’t even let him finish speaking, “It’s a girl! Steve, it’s a girl, I have a daughter..I have a daughter..” It all seemed to hit me at once. The tears fell and the sobs racked my body. Tara took the phone from my hand, “Steve, we’ll see you later. Bye.” She laid my cell phone on the bed and cradled me to her chest.

I couldn’t understand why I was crying. I wasn’t sad, in fact I had never been so happy in my entire life. They were tears of joy. Tara cried with me, Cho left us so we could have some privacy. I slowly calmed down, Tara rubbing circles on my back and petting my hair, whispering words of love gently into my ear. 

When I finally lifted my head and peered into my fiancée’s eyes, I almost choked up again seeing her intense love. “Oh Bucky, we have a daughter, our beautiful baby girl. Our Lillian.” My eyes widened, “How did you know? I never told you I loved that name.” She shrugged, “I have my ways. It’s a beautiful name. We need a middle name though. I was thinking...what about Rebecca?”

I couldn’t believe my ears, she wanted to give our daughter not only the name I loved, but also my sister as a middle name. This woman is too good to be true! “Lillian Rebecca Barnes, what about Amanda, wouldn’t you want her name in there? Like Ateve did with me?” She shook her head, “I already talked with Amanda about it. She didn’t want me to name my baby after her. Something about one of her was plenty for the universe. So do you like it?”

I kissed her soundly all over again. “Baby, I love it, I love you..I love her.” I placed my hands on either side of Tara’s belly and smiled as my daughter kicked. “Hi Lilly, hi baby girl. Daddy loves you.” Tara sniffing made me look up. She had fat tears sliding down her cheeks. I gently cupped her face and wiped them away. “Baby, you’ve made me the happiest man alive. In two days when we say our vows and you’ll be my wife, I may explode from happiness, is that even possible?”

“I don’t know Bucky, if it is then I’ll be exploding right along with you. I love you. I love you so much. Lilly will be the luckiest little girl to have you for a Daddy.” I couldn’t resist any longer. I pulled Tara as close as she could be and kissed her. Our lips molded together and we both sighed into the embrace. 

When we were done kissing, we just sort of sat there and held the other. My face was buried in the crook of Tara’s neck, breathing in her scent. She was humming a tune I didn’t recognize. I pulled up and away from her then took her hand in mine and helped her off the table. “Come on Baby, Let’s go take that nap together, you, me and Lilly.” Her smile was infectious, “That is a solid plan.” Even though I wanted to make love to her desperately, I controlled myself and we indeed only slept. Two more days...


	40. Wedding Day

Tony

“Damn I make this look good.” Steve and Bucky both rolled their eyes as I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. “I mean you both look amazing, but you have got to admit, black Is definitely my color.” Both grooms wore black tuxedos with red vests and red ties. Thor and I wore the same except for the vest was black.

“Explain to me this tradition of giving away of the bride? I nor Anthony are the brides fathers, we do not have ownership over them.” Thor looked stunning in his tux, not that I’d say that. “We’re stand-ins Point Break, since their fathers can’t be here. Plus, it’s more of just escorting.” Thor nodded in understanding, looking himself over in the mirror as well, “Ah, I see....There needs to be more red in this garment, perhaps some gold. It brings out my eyes.” 

Bucky and Steve rolled with laughter. “I think if we bring out your eyes any more you’ll show up the grooms. I mean I may already do that, no sense in two of us doing it.” Thor looked appalled, “I would never willing over shadow their day of happiness. I take back the need of more color” I snorted and pulled my phone out, “You still look good Buddy, say Cheese.” He smiled and held up the peace sign..Damn Clint showing him that.

I left the grooms to check on the brides, it was getting close to the time to start. I rapped on the wooden door. “Who is it?” I recognized Natasha’s voice. “Open up Red, it’s me.” When she spoke again I could tell she was closer to the door. “Is it just you Tony? Bucky and Steve aren’t with you?” Oh good grief, “Of course not, Amanda threatened me with cutting off my balls if I let them even get a glimpse of them both in their dresses before walking down the isle. I know you may not care, but I kinda like my balls where they are thank you.” 

I could hear feminine laughter behind the door. The door opened only enough for Natasha to poke her head through. “You Know Red, your lack of trust in me truly hurts.” I put my hand to my chest and tried my best to appear indeed hurt. “Occupational hazard. Come on in.” I gave her a beaming smile. When I walked in I was blown away. Both brides looked beyond beautiful!

“Wow! You two look amazing! You’re going to knock their socks off!” Amanda and Tara really outdid themselves. I looked at Natasha and even she looked down right beautiful, not that she doesn’t always, because..well it’s Natasha. She had a red silky gown that accentuated all her..Uh..assets perfectly. “You are looking exceptionally well yourself Natasha...you may just snag a man at this shindig.” Her eye roll told me otherwise.

“Tony I am not looking to hook up with anyone at a wedding.” I frowned and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “It’s disturbing hearing you say hook up. Now...are we ready to do this thing?” Amanda and Tara both said at the same time, “Yes, let’s do this.” My eyebrows rose, “It’s scary how you do that. Anyway, let me go tell the others and Thor and I will be right back.”

After informing the grooms, they made their way to the front of the church, passing by all the guests and saying their hellos. The Priest stood in the front, smiling at the two soon to be husbands. With a thumbs up, Thor and I made our way to the brides room. Thor would be escorting Tara, and I Amanda. We’ve become really good friends since she’s came here. I was beyond thrilled when she asked me to do this honor for her.

Thor wanted to escort Amanda, as a stand in for Loki. He knew they were close, but since I was already doing the job, he insisted he play the role for Tara. I think it made him feel closer to his brother. We all knew how much he misses him. Had to admit, Loki even shocked me at how he changed. Leaving everything behind to find his own peace. Not many could do that. I doubt I could.

When we walked into the room, both brides were hugging and wiping away tears. “Hey, save that for later.” Thor looked alarmed, “Is everything well?” Amanda waved her hands around trying to dry up her tears, “We’re ok, just hormones and emotions. Come on, let’s get married.” I held my arm out to Amanda and she hooked hers through it. Thor and Tara leaving the room directly behind us. Natasha gave both brides their bouquets, red roses and baby’s breath.

At the sound of the church choir singing and organ playing. I led Amanda first down the isle. Her breath shuddered as she looked at Steve. He did the same. I wasn’t even sure which one cried first. Handing her over to Steve, he gave me a nod of appreciation, I returned one of my own, taking up my spot next to him.

I watched as Thor began to escort Tara. She was beaming...glowing with happiness, so was her groom. He was positioned on the opposite side where Steve stood since it was a double wedding. Thor handed Tara to an ecstatic groom and laid his hand upon Bucky’s shoulder, “I release her to you my friend. May you both find deep happiness in all things.” He then looked at me with a grin and a thumbs up, “Did I do well?” The guests laughed. “Yeah, you did good Thor.” He held his head high as he took up a spot next to me. He leaned down and whispered, “That wasn’t so difficult.” Oh Geeze!

We all watched as each couple spoke their own vows. Each making my eyes mist up with tears. It was amazing to see these four people, my friends, be so much in love. When it was time for the rings, Thor and I took turns handing them over, Tasha stood off on the other side with two bouquets. I could have swore I saw her swipe a tear off her cheek.

The I Do’s were said and then it was time, the priest announced, “You may both kiss your bride.” And boy did they ever. I thought for sure their kids would pop out right then and there from the intensity of it. The crowd applauded and cheered, including myself. They finally did it! Steve and Bucky were married! I couldn’t be happier for them.

Everything was a huge blur afterwards. The rush down the isle, bubbles blown outside to a limo, then of course the reception back at Avengers Tower, along with pictures. The reception was a hit of course, it was an open bar. Everyone danced and drank and it may have been the best party I’ve ever been to. I will definitely need a hangover remedy tomorrow, Jarvis already has one ordered for me.

Steve and Bucky eventually left on the Stark Jet with their wives to head off to their honeymoon, my other gift to them both. Two weeks all expenses paid trip to a private island I just happen to own. Yeah, sometimes it’s great to be filthy stinking rich...what am I talking about, it’s always greats! I’ll cough that ‘sometimes’ up to really damn good Scotch.


	41. Mrs. Rogers

Amanda

I can’t believe it, I’m married to Steve Effin’ Rogers! My favorite superhero since well, since forever. Then when the movies came out, I was in love with Chris Evans playing him. He was, in my book, male perfection. He made the perfect Caption America! I have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I’m not dreaming.

The wedding was amazing and so deeply romantic. Steve’s vows to me were beyond beautiful and of course made me cry like a baby. Thank God for waterproof makeup. He poured his his heart out and I thought for sure my heart would burst from the love I felt for him.

The private jet was so luxurious and by far the best plane ride I have ever been on. We were finally at 10,000 feet and was able to move around. I unbuckled and stood up, Steve looked up at me with the biggest smile. “What are you up to Mrs. Rogers?” Oh God I love that! “Oh...nothing.” I bent down and placed my hands in his lap to unbuckle him. I didn’t miss his sudden intake of breath.

Turning to the side, I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His right arm looped around my back and his left settled on my belly. “This doesn’t appear to be nothing.” Leaning in, his eyes drifted shut as we kissed. I groaned and his answer was to deepen the kiss, hand sliding up my back to tangle in my hair.

When I pulled back, I felt lightheaded and very turned on. It’s always like this, one kiss and I’m set on fire. From the bulge I’m currently sitting on, tells me he feels the same. “Let’s go to the back.” His voice was barely over a whisper. I looked back over at Bucky and Tara who were making out like horny teenagers. I doubt they will even notice we’re gone. I nodded and bit my lip in anticipation. 

I expected to stand up, but instead I was being lifted, then carried to the on flight suite. How amazing is it that this plane has a damn bedroom? When we were inside and the door was shut and locked, calm Steve suddenly changed. No sooner did my feet hit the floor he was on me and desperate.

We were frantic, hands all over the other, clothes disappearing in a blink of an eye. When my knees hit the bed we both scrambled onto it, lips still connected. Nothing else mattered, not the plane, the people on the other side of that door. The only thing that mattered was being together, finally..as man and wife. 

I gasped and arched my back when Steve slid his hand between my legs. I was beyond soaking wet! His lips wrapped around a sensitive nipple and I was mewling like a cat in heat. “Oh God Steve!! Please, oh please!!” My hands gripped his hair tight and yanked his head up off my breast, “I need you inside me Rogers!! Now!!”

His smirk nearly did me in! “Anything for my beautiful wife.” Oh God that’s hot!! His laugh rumbled in his chest. He hovered over my body, arms keeping him propped up to make sure he didn’t put a lot of weight on my belly. He lifted my leg up and I hooked it around his hip. We both shuddered as he slid inside me.

I clawed at his back and moaned his name. He felt amazing! Pregnancy sex is definitely the...whoa!! “Whoa!!” I was suddenly flipped and now sitting astride him. It took me only a second and got back into a rhythm. His hands roamed my belly and breasts before finally pulling me down for a kiss. I could tell from the way he was panting that he was close to losing control.

I clenched hard around him and he literally whimpered under me. “Amanda...Baby...I’m...OH GOD!!” I clenched again and he thrust hard up into me and sent us both over the edge. The orgasm seemed to go on and on, including his. He had orgasmed so hard it sounded like he was in pain!

I collapsed across his chest and focused on the harshness of my breathing and the erratic beating of Steve’s heart. He gently rolled us over and pulled me against his chest. We both laughed when our son kicked him. “I think we disturbed his peace, he’s protesting.” Nuzzling his neck, I held him tighter. “He’ll get over it.”

We laid silent for quite a while, Steve gently stroking my belly and back. When he spoke again it almost made me jump. “I love you.” I pulled back just enough to look up at him. This moment felt so perfect. We were so close and not just physically. “I love you too.” I felt as if a blanket of peace was laid across me. Everything was right with the world, this world...my world.


	42. Mrs. Barnes

Bucky

By far the best damn day of my life! Well, at least until our daughter is born, then it will easily go into second place. The wedding was beyond anything I could have imagined for myself. Tara and Amanda really outdid themselves. I never in a million years would have thought of having a Christmas wedding. But then again, I never thought I would be getting married after conceiving a baby. That's 40's mentality coming back to bite me in the ass. Hard to shake that sometimes, especially when I can practically hear my Ma yackin away in my ear about the proper way to court a woman, then marriage, then baby. So I got it a little backwards, that's alright. Still end up in the same place.

The entire ride from the reception to the plane was spent making out with my extremely beautiful bride. God that's weird as hell to even think that! I'm a husband...I'm Tara's husband! It's my job from now and until the day I die to keep her safe, protected and most of all cherished and loved. I never for one moment want her to ever doubt my love and adoration for her. 

Once on the plane we all took our seats. Steve and Amanda sat near the back, while Tara and I took the seats near the front. It was spacious enough and definitely luxurious. It was Tony's after all, and everything he does, he does with style, the jet no exception. The seats were larger than your normal commercial airline and way more comfortable. Damn, now this is the way to fly!

The plane began to climb after take off and I saw Tara visibly stiffen and squeeze my hand. Her eyes were wide and her face paled. Crap! Forgot she gets air sick..I'm sure being pregnant doesn't help the matter either. "Just breath Baby, this bird is way smoother than a regular plane. I bet once we get to cruising altitude you won't feel a thing." I tried to give her a reassuring smile. She laughed nervously, "I hope so...flying also scares me to death. I think that's the main problem anyway."

I reached my right hand over to her and placed it on her belly, feeling for the kick and movement I can't get enough of. Maybe if I keep her talking and distract her, she won't feel so scared. "How's our girl doing?" She sighed and laid her hand over mine. "She's doing great, unlike her mom." The kick I felt made my heart flutter in my chest. How can you love someone so much that you've never even met. 

A ding sounded and a pleasant sounding female voice came over the intercom. "We have now reached 10,000 feet. You may feel free to move about the cabin. If you are in need of any assistance please don't hesitate to ask." We were informed upon entering the plane and getting settled that we would not be disturbed unless we needed anything. Giving us some privacy. I wondered how that would work since there is only one suite on the place. Though there was seating not far from us that resembled a couch.

Tara had jumped a little from the sound of the ding and intercom, I needed to distract her. I unhooked my seat belt, then reached over and did the same to Tara's. "What are you doing?" I grinned and took her hand, pulling her from her seat, to sit on my lap. I noticed Amanda had done the same thing when I looked over toward Steve. My hands went to her hair, running my fingers through her soft brown tresses, pulling her to me and taking her mouth in a hungry kiss. The way she seemed to melt against me let me know my distraction techniques were working.

I licked into her mouth and she moaned lightly, obviously trying to be quiet. Her arms wound around my neck, pulling me closer, our chest pressing against each other. I could feel the softness of her breasts through the thin material of the blouse she had changed into for trip, along with a light blue flowing skirt that went to her knees. Movement made me open my eyes, seeing Steve picking up Amanda and taking her to the suite. Damn..Steve beat me to it. Oh well...I guess the couch is ours. 

My metal hand went to her knee, slowing sliding my fingers up and under her skirt. She gasped and pressed a hand to mine, halting my advance. She whispered, "Bucky, we're not alone." I nodded my head toward where Steve and Amanda once sat. "Oh I think we are, for quite a while if I know our friends well enough." She looked back, shifting in my lap as she did so, rubbing deliciously against my hardening cock. I groaned and cupped her cheek, returning her lips to mine. I wanted her badly. God! One damn kiss and I'm done for! Her taste so exquisite, the feel of her soft pouty lips on mine, the way her breath hitches when I kiss her a certain way...and the sounds, the sounds she makes is the best.

My hand resumes its course as she lifts her own up to go back into my hair. I stroked her inner thigh, slowly inching closer to where I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was already dripping wet for me. I could smell her arousal, hear the way her heart beat faster, all for me and only me...forever. Damn! She shivered as my fingers grazed the front of her panties...BINGO! Soaked through! Fuck if that ain't hot!

I stroked her then, lightly, but it was enough for her to break our kiss and bury her head into my shoulder. "Bucky.." I could hear the pleading in her voice. She needed me, just as much as I needed her. "Baby, is all this for me?" I stroked a finger along her cloth covered folds. She nodded her head, "Yes." A low growl rumbled in my chest as she tried to push herself harder against my fingers. This gave me an idea. 

I pushed her to stand up, then turn around and straddle my lap...thank God for these lovely big seats! I pulled her skirt up as she sat down, so all that separated us was her panties and my slacks. She moaned as she settled over my cock, grinding down on me, my own hips nearly coming up off the chair to meet her. Her lips returned to mine, needy and breathless, urging me for more. Oh baby, I'll give you more.

We set up a rhythm, dry humping the other like horny teenagers in the back seat of a car. Not that I'm complaining, because its hot as hell, but damn it all, I want her hot wet pussy wrapped around my cock! NOW! "Fuck! Baby, I need to be inside you." Her hands slid down my chest and in between us, undoing my belt buckle, pulling down my zipper. I hissed as her hand wrapped around my erection. "No underwear?" I looked up at her grinning face with hooded eyes, "Less to take off."

I was mesmerized as she stroked me a few times before reaching down with other hand and pulled her panties to the side. She went up onto her knees and positioned herself over me just right. Then I was there...heaven! Light exploded behind my eyes at the sensation of her pussy enveloping my entire length. "Fuck!" When I was fully sheathed inside her, a shiver ran up my spine.

Slowly she rode me, lifting up to the point of almost pulling me out of her, before sliding back down. I gritted my teeth, head leaned back against the seat. I was nearly ready to burst already! My hands gripped her rear under her skirt and urged her to go faster. She obliged. Faster and faster she went, the sound of how wet she was filled the room. Dammit, I wanted this to last longer than a few minutes!! She made an 'Eeep' sound as I suddenly picked her up and walked to the couch, still buried deep inside her.

I laid her down, pulling my aching cock from her pussy, grinning as I saw how wet it was. I slid my hands down her gorgeous and lean legs to grab her panties and pull them off, her high heels making a slight thud as they also fell to the airplane floor. I gave her a wolfish grin right before diving in and lapping at her folds like a man starved to death and eating her pussy was the only food within sight. Damn she tasted like fucking ambrosia straight from heaven! She arched her back and gripped my hair tight, tugging so hard it made my cock twitch.

She came hard and fast, soaking my face with her juices. I continued to lick her through her orgasm, drawing it out as far as I could. My own dick protesting as it occasionally rubbed against the cushion of the couch. Her eyes opened and looked down at me in a daze. "Com'ere Baby." She crooked her finger at me and I was helpless to resist her. My hips cantered forward as she began to lick her slick off my lips and stubble, my cock sliding along her folds, making her moan anew.

I couldn't hold back any longer, I needed to be buried inside her and lose myself in her warmth. She gasped as I slid home, buried balls deep, legs wrapping around my waist. I barely paused a moment before thrusting into her hard and fast. My mind was lost to passion and the need for release. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck, being mindful of not putting too much pressure on her belly. I nipped and sucked at the flesh there, salty from her sweat. 

I tried to hold on..I really did. I wanted her to cum again one more time before me. My arms shook and I'm almost positive I tasted blood from biting my lip to try and stave off my release. Tears flooded my eyes as I cried out, unable to stop the tsunami of feeling washing over me. I had a briefest moment of shame and regret that I couldn't stop, only to thrust harder into her as I felt her spasm around me, her own orgasm set off by mine. A laugh escaped my lips, mixed in with cries of ecstasy, all the blood in my head leaving me to pool in my gut, making my head swim.

God Dammit to Hell! FUCK! I don't think I have ever came that hard before in my life! Shit, maybe the altitude had something to do with it, or maybe it was the fact I was making love to my wife. My wife. Two words I will never tire of hearing, as long as we both shall live.


	43. It’s Time

Amanda

The honeymoon was amazing!! Two weeks of sun and waves on a private island of Tony’s. We came back tan and extremely happy! Not that we weren’t before. Steve was beyond attentive, always needing to touch me in some way. I think he’s afraid that somehow I’ll disappear on him again. There were many nights when I first came back that he would wake suddenly in a panic, only to wrap himself around me to reassure himself I was still here.

There was one instance while on honeymoon that really stuck in my head. I was having trouble sleeping one night and got up to fix me a snack. What can I say, I’m pregnant..midnight snacks happen. I had walked outside and onto the beach, watching the moon make the ocean seem like it was covered in a silver shimmer. It was peaceful and oh so beautiful!

Steve had woken from a nightmare about losing me and began to panic when I wasn’t beside him in the bed. I had been letting the waves lick my feet when I heard him shouting my name. I could hear the desperation in his voice. I turned to go back inside and yell his name when he ran outside. I stood there as he rushed to me and enveloped me in his arms. He was shaking like a leaf.

I stroked his hair and back, kissing away the tears on his cheeks. “I’m here. I’m right here.” I crooned in his ear, my voice and touch calming him. “I woke up...I couldn’t find you...I..I dreamed you were dead...oh God! You died in my arms!” I let him take me back inside where he made love to me oh so slowly, savoring every touch, taste and smell. Reassuring himself with his senses that I was indeed alive and safe.

I miss the intimacy of the island. No one disturbed us, no mission to go on to take Steve away from me. No worries at all. I missed the way the sun would wake us up or the breeze coming through the windows that would caress my tanned skin. The smell, God! There is just something about the smell of the island that captivated me. I think it was my enhanced senses that made it so much better, or perhaps just being there with Steve.

I miss Loki too, though I don’t mention that to Steve, considering I know how much pain that subject brings up. Thor and I hang out a lot more now since he left, it allows us both the opportunity to talk about him and miss him together. He loves to hear me talk about the time when we were alone together and how much he had changed. Thor aches to see his brother again, to be close like they were as children. I can see the sadness in his eyes as he speaks of those days, and the longing for his family. I knew that feeling all too well.

I’m nearly to my due date, only two days away. Some days it’s hard to believe we’ve been here for well over a year now and that this is our new reality. Then there are times when I feel as if this was how it was suppose to be all along. Fate is such a funny thing really...taking us places we never even envisioned were real, yet here we are.

Beyond my own happiness, which I thought would never happen, I’m glad Tara found her happily ever after. She’s so in love with Bucky that she literally glows with happiness. She says the same thing about me. I have to pinch myself occasionally just make sure I’m not really dreaming this all up. 

I passed another agent in the hallway who looked at me with wide eyes. Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know, I’m as big as a house. I have taken to walking to try and start labor, so far...nothing. A few contractions here or there, but Dr Cho called them Braxton Hicks. Just my body practicing for the real deal. I have to say though...I have perfected the pregnant waddle.

I decided to take the stairs up to Command to see Steve. He was finishing up some work there before he takes time off for the baby. He’s been extremely nervous this whole past week, expecting me to go into labor at every turn. He even baby proofed the house...I mean it’s a baby, he’s not going to be sticking anything into light sockets any time soon! 

I panted and huffed as I made it finally up the four flights of stairs. My back was protesting that’s for sure. When I finally made it to Command I leaned against a table to catch my breath. “Amanda! Are you ok?! Is it the baby?? Is he coming??” I looked up as Steve rushed toward me. I waved him off, “Nope...just...catching...my breath....took...the stairs...Whooo!!” 

“You took the stairs? Why?” I rubbed my very large belly. “Trying to get labor started.” I was finally able to breath again. “Anything?” He joined in and rubbed my belly as well, see, always touching me. “Nope, just my back hurting from the climb.” Steve sighed then smiled as he felt our son kick. 

“You know the best way to start labor is to have sex.” We both turned to look at Tony, I didn’t even know he had been there. “Really? And you know this how?? I don’t see any baby mommas hanging around of yours.” He snorted, “Thank Thor for that! But no, I was looking up information on births and all the experts say sex is the best. By the way, when asking Jarvis to show you information on child birth, be careful. I may never look at a vagina again!”

We both burst out laughing. “What’s the matter Tony? Jarvis show you a child birth video?” He cringed, “It was horrific! All mothers are Saints I tell you! I definitely have more respect for my mother that’s for sure. Steve, whatever you do...when the time comes...don’t..look!” Tony shivered. “It’s permanently seared into my brain...I may need therapy! Ok, more therapy.”

“So...like I said. Have sex and lots of it. Problem solved.” He returned back to his work as if the conversation never even happened. I winked at Steve. It’s been a few weeks since we made love. Mostly due to the fact he was afraid of putting me into premature labor, and I feel like a beached whale! Ugh, so not sexy!

“You want to give it a whirl Steve? Get some sexy times on and see if we can hurry James along?” His grin said he definitely liked the idea..a lot! “Are you sure?” I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, my belly getting in the way. “Absofuckinglutely!” He rolled his eyes at my cursing then leaned over and kissed me soundly. 

Tony rolled his eyes as well, “Get out of here you two, and don’t come back until you have that baby.” We were definitely not going to argue, “Thanks Tony! Bye!” I grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him toward the stairwell. “The stairs again?” We began the decent, “Why not, mine as well try everything right?” He sighed as he followed me, “Yeah I suppose, just please be careful.” 

We made it to our quarters and I had to rest a second, my back protesting again. “Man, being pregnant and I mean whale size pregnant is so rough on your back! Ugh!” Steve rubbed small circles where I was hurting and I hummed at the feel of his hands working out the kinks. “Baby you have magic hands...don’t stop, oh God that feels good!” He laughed, I couldn’t blame him, it did sound rather pornographic.

“Uh, pretty sure my moans didn’t mean to stop.” He laughed again but increased the pressure on my lower back, digging in, working the sore muscles as I leaned over the kitchen island. “Oh Gooooood! Right there! Damn that feels so gooood!” I didn’t hear him laugh again, but then I was a bit distracted by the wonderful back massage. I was too preoccupied to see the darkening look in my husband’s eyes.

I planted my forearms on the island top, forehead as well, pushing back into his heavenly hands. That’s when I felt it...he had stepped closer to me, his pelvis pushed gently into my rear. Steve was full on hard as a rock. I giggled and lifted my head, looking back, “Steve? What’s up?” To emphasize my question, I pressed my rear more into him, making a groan slip from his lips.

“You know what’s up, pretty sure you can feel it. You know I can’t resist the sounds you make. God Amanda, you sound like we’re already having sex!” His wicked grin did wonderful things to my lady parts. “Who said this wasn’t foreplay?” He bit his bottom lip briefly as he looked me over, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

His warm hands slid from my lower back to my hips, gripping me harder. His hips pushed into me, grinding, making me wetter by the second. “Oh I definitely like what your thinking right now.” I looked back and winked at him, wiggling my rear into is dick, making his fingers dig just a bit more into me. 

I watched as he gripped my leggings and pulled them down over my hips and legs, pooling them and my panties around my knees. This didn’t give me much of an option in spreading my legs very wide for him, but from the look on his face, I’d say it was plenty. He gently stroked my backside, a smirk playing across his lips. 

“What’s that look for?” He laughed lightly and palmed my ass. “You have the most beautiful rear baby...I love that it’s more full now.” I paused and opened my eyes wider, “Is that your way of saying I’ve gotten fat??” He tried to backtrack, “No, God, no baby that’s...absolutely not! That’s not what I meant at all! You have a beautiful ass! Small even...I just meant it’s, you know, rounder...which isn’t a bad thing! I like it! You are definitely not fat!”

God I love him so much! “It’s ok Steve, don’t hurt yourself. I was only teasing you. Now...(I wiggles my butt) where were we?” He rolled his eyes, “You are something else, you know that?” I nodded and pushed back into his crotch, “Oh don’t i know it.” He groaned and bent over placing feather soft kisses across my low back, then trailed them down as he knelt behind me. 

I gasped as I felt his tongue lap at my wet folds. His warm hands stroked my thighs as his mouth worked me thoroughly. I was mewling and gasping his name, begging him to please let me cum or to just fuck me! He went with the fuck me, because I definitely didn’t cum and he stood up to undo his pants. God yes!! I need it so bad!!

“Please Steve! God Baby, I need you so bad! I’ve missed this, want you inside me...now!” His pants went to his ankles, I heard the buckle of his belt clink on the linoleum of the kitchen floor. “I’ve missed you too, so much!” I pressed my forehead to the island top and sighed as I felt him press into me. When his pelvis was flush with my ass, I shuddered at how fucking good he felt inside me.

He set up a slow pace at first, in then out to the point where he almost pulled out. I was begging and keening so loudly that I’m sure anyone walking past our door could have heard me. He leaned over my body, one hand linking with mine and the other began to stoke my large belly. That’s when he finally picked up the speed.

His hot breath could be felt against my neck as he tried to control himself to not cum. I could tell from the sounds he was making that he was teetering on the edge. It wasn’t until my orgasm had me squeezing his cock that he finally cried out and came. As we floated back down from heaven, I smiled as he gently kissed my neck, whispering how much he loved me.

We still hadn’t moved yet when the contraction hit me out of nowhere. I gasped and tightened around him. He was still half hard. He almost growled and nipped at my neck, rocking his hips into me. “Damn Baby, you feel so good.” Really?! “Steve! Stop!” He immediately froze and backed up away from me, pulling his cock free. “Fuck!” His eyes widened as I panted and gripped the side of the island.

“Amanda?! Are you having a contraction?!” I nodded, my eyes scrunched up tight. Well...Tony was right, sex did it! I’m definitely in labor! “I...oh God, Baby, I’m so sorry, I thought...Fuck what I thought! Let’s get you to medical!” The contraction was starting today let up in enough time to see Steve stumbling around tripping over himself to pull up his pants. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I stood up and pulled up my leggings. “You are, better be careful or you’ll fall flat on your face.” He rolled his eyes as he finally fastened his belt. I walked off toward the bathroom. “Where are you going? We need to get you to Bruce and Cho!” I waved him off, “Please, James won’t be popping out after one contraction. This was my job before all of this, remember? I’m a nurse, I know what I’m doing.”

He watched me with his mouth hung open in shock as I stripped in the bedroom and walked to the shower. I started the water and tested the temperature. “A shower? Are you kidding me right now?!? Amanda! You’re in labor!” I turned and propped my hands on my naked hips, “Really? I’m in labor? I had no clue.” That made him at least crack a smile.

“Come on Steve, shower with me.” I winked and backed into the warm spray. He began to undress, but I could still hear him grumble under his breath. When he finally made it into the shower I was already bent slightly over and breathing through another contraction. He looked like he was going to panic again at any moment. Between breaths I tried to reassure him. “I’m ok......just breathing through it.......will be over in a minute...”

He rubbed my back and sides, pulling me toward him, his arms wrapping around my body. The contraction ended and I hummed in contentment into his chest. “Best labor ever!” He laughed. “If you say so.” I looked up at him, “I do. I’m in your arms. No better place then that.” He gave me his shy half grin that melts my heart, then leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

We washed, because I will not have James come out through a slew of his daddy’s sperm up inside me. Nope! He had reddened when I said it, apparently that hadn’t crossed his mind until I said it. “You’re right, shower was a great idea.” We stayed in the shower for quite a while, holding each other and Steve breathing with me through my contractions.

He did have Jarvis notify Bruce and Cho that I was in labor and would be coming in as soon as I’m ready. Bruce knew I wouldn’t come in until I was about to pop. I was letting my body tell me what I needed to do. Once the shower ended, we both redressed. “Come on Steve, let’s go for a walk.” At this point he has just stopped arguing with me and accepted the fact that James wasn’t in fact going to be born anytime real soon.

We walked to Bucky and Tara’s quarters. Bucky answered the door just as a contraction hit. “Fuck...hold on!” I immediately grabbed Steve’s arms and leaned my head into his chest, breathing and swaying through the pain. I heard Bucky shout, “Tara!! Come quick!!” Even through pain I had to laugh at her response. “Babe, I’m eight months pregnant, there’s no come quick anymore...it’s more waddle swiftly!” Even Steve chuckled a bit into my hair.

I peeked up as she came into view, “Holy Shit! Amanda? Are you in labor?!?” I nodded. “Oh my God!! Yes!! Baby time!!” Steve released me enough so I could hug Tara, our belly’s bumping together. We went into a fit of giggles and slightly bouncing around. We suddenly froze and gasped as we looked down at the sudden puddle of water at our feet. “Uh oh!” Tara looked up at me, “Oh Shit!!”

Steve and Bucky looked down and they both had wide eyes. Steve put a hand to my low back, “Amanda, did your water just break?!” I looked up at Tara and back at Steve, then to Bucky. “It wasn’t MY water that broke.” Both men looked at Tara then back at me, Bucky went white as a sheet. Tara let me go and held her belly, “Well, looks like our kids won’t be a month apart after all.” Both men freaked out when we both at the same time cried out from a contraction.


	44. Till The End Of The Line

Amanda

Tara and I held onto each other as our in sync contraction peaked. I could feel Steve rubbing my back and a gentle kiss being placed onto the back of my head. Tara and I both looked at Bucky who had still not moved from his spot, face pale, mouth slightly agape. I couldn’t help but half chuckle at the sight. Big bad Bucky Barnes was scared shitless.

“You alright there Buck?” Steve nudged him to get a response. The contraction began to ease up for us both, Tara releasing me and looking up at her husband. “Bucky? You’re not going to pass out on me again...are you?” That seemed to pull him out of his shock. “What? No! God, I only did it that one time!”

I reached out and rubbed Tara’s belly, “Hey Lilly, you and James will have the same birthday, how cool is that?!” Tara laughed, “I think it’s awesome!” She then looked down and cringed, “Eww, I need to clean that up!” We both laughed. “Leave it to you to make a mess. Come on, let’s get you some clean clothes while the boys clean up.”

I winked at Steve and he and Bucky looked down at the puddle. Bucky cringed, “Clean up?” I nodded, “Yeah, clean up...consider this practice.” I noticed his look of confusion, Steve as well. “Oh good grief boys, it’s amniotic fluid, just get a damn mop. Sheesh!” I grabbed Tara’s hand and pulled her into the apartment, leaving the boys to deal with it. Men...so strong and sure of themselves until it comes to girly things like pads and tampons..and apparently amniotic fluid as well. My eye roll was fierce.

Tara changed and cleaned herself up, both of us breathing through our own pains as they hit. Mine were coming every five minutes apart now and Tara about every six. “Amanda.” I heard the worry in her voice, even though she only said my name. “Yeah?” She came close and hugged me the best she could..considering. “I’m glad you’re with me...again. I couldn’t do this without you.” I had a flash back of being beside Tara in a delivery room several years ago. Holding her hand, kissing her sweaty forehead as she delivered her stillborn son. My hug tightened around her body.

I knew how much losing Michael hurt, but it wasn’t until this very moment that I truly understood, completely. The thought of losing James...I don’t know if I could survive that. Yet Tara did. That alone confirmed my belief that she was the strongest woman I have ever met. Now that I’m going to be a mom, I can fully grasp the depths of her despair when she lost her baby.

“I’m glad you’re with me too.” Our eyes met, deep emotions bubbling over and sliding down our cheeks. She swiped at her tears, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Neither would I. A sound from the bedroom door caught our attention. Both boys stood there with worried smiles on their faces. But I knew they understood what our tears were about. 

I tried to compose myself and rub the moisture from my cheeks. “Steve, did you cle...” I suddenly gasped and grabbed my belly, going to my knees from the intense pain. The pain was overwhelming and more intense then the contractions previously before it. I was so consumed with it that I didn’t even realize Steve had knelt in front of me and held me.

Sweat beaded my forehead from its intensity, I couldn’t speak, all I could do was cry out over and over again. I felt the shift in my labor and knew delivery was almost imminent, the rational part of my brain finally starting to take over as the contraction waned. I panted and looked up into the shocked and worried eyes of my husband. “Can we PLEASE go to medical now?!” I definitely wasn’t going to argue with him this time. “Yes...I think...yes, we need to go now...like right now...Fuck! Fuuuuuck!!!” Less than a minute later I was hit again with the crippling pain.

Steve picked me up and rushed me out the door, Bucky and Tara right behind us, only to stop as Tara herself became overwhelmed with her own pains. “Ooooh No...no no no...come on baby, I gotcha.” He too picked her up and rushed after us. “Come on Baby, Amanda will kick my ass if you’re not there when she pops out Steve’s kid.” Tara panted into his neck, “Damn...right...she will.” 

Steve rushed into the Medical Bay, Cho and Banner already alerted by Jarvis of the urgent matter. They were dressed and already prepared for us, ushering us both into the delivery room. Banner smirked at me as I was placed on the bed, “I didn’t think you were literally serious when you said you wouldn’t come in until you were ready to pop..but this is pushing it kid.” I gave him a sheepish smile, “Sorry Bruce, kinda snuck up on me, and speaking of pushing it...I think that’s what I need to do...yup, definitely need to push!” Shit just got real serious, real fast.

I was quickly changed into a gown as I panted and tried to hold off pushing. The urge was so great I had begun to shake from the intensity. Bruce tapped my leg to grab my attention because I was so focused on breathing through the pain. “Alright kiddo, I’m ready when you are. Let’s have a baby.” I shook my head as I looked around the room. “No!! No baby yet, where’s Tara?!”

Steve held up a finger as he rushed out, “Hold on, let me go check.” Not even a minute later Bucky came rushing in holding Tara who from the looks of it, was about to deliver any second as well. “I found them!! She’s here! Now can we have the baby?!?” Poor Steve. I smiled over at Tara as she was placed in the neighboring bed, she too being dressed in a gown for delivery. 

“Tara, you with me?!” I could hear her heavy breathing. “Yeah! I’m here! Oh God! I need to push!! Oh!!” I gripped my husbands hand hard as both Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho, who was delivering Tara, shouted at the same time...”PUSH!!” Our combined screams rang out, mixed with encouraging words from the loves of our lives. 

“That’s it Amanda, you’re doing great...just one more push and the head will be out.” I looked up at Steve who looked focused on the task at hand, stroking hair from my face and holding my hand tightly. That is until Bruce asked him if he wanted to look at his son crowning. He smiled then cringed as I squeezed his hand hard with my enhanced strength. “Don’t you dare Steven Grant Rogers!! I want you to want me after all this is said and done!!” I wasn’t taking any risks that Tony just might be right...I mean he was right about the sex.

Steve paled slightly before grinning sheepishly at Bruce, “I, Uh...I think I’ll pass.” I reached up and pat his cheek, “Good choice.” Both of us jerked our heads toward Tara and Bucky as we heard him curse. “Holy Shit!” Bucky, unlike us, had not been warned to not look. His eyes were wide, face pale and he was cringing as if he were seeing something truly horrible. 

He swayed slightly on his feet and everyone in the room shouted, including both Doctors, “Don’t pass out!” This seemed to sober him up and his head whipped around, “God Dammit!! It was one damn time!!” Yeah, we’re never going to let him live it down. Tara screamed and Bucky rushed to her side, obviously relieved to be near the top of the table again.

I gripped Steve’s hand hard as I doubled in on myself, pushing as hard as I could. “Ok...heads out! Now just breath for a moment....cords wrapped around the neck...ok, I got it, now one more small push. That’s it..good girl. Here’s his shoulders...” I felt him slide from my body in a rush and relief flooded my body. I fell back into the bed, breathing heavily. Both of our eyes were focused on the end of the bed where a sharp cry was heard. The most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.

Tears flowed down my face like a river as our son was put on my chest. He was absolutely perfect! I cried harder as I heard an echoing cry from the bed next to us. I peeked over and saw Lillian being placed on Tara’s chest identical to myself. Our eyes met. In that one brief moment, no words were even said, but we knew what the other was thinking. This is what pure happiness felt like.

Later as both babies were cleaned up and given back to their parents we all finally got to just be together as a family. Steve held James against his chest, his small bottom looking smaller, resting in the palm of his hand. His lips grazing the downey soft blonde peach fuzz that topped our sons head, the same color as his father. Bucky too held his daughter the same way, a smile plastered to his face, tears sliding down his cheeks as he inhaled the sweet aroma of Lilly’s head full of dark brown hair.

I looked at both fathers then over to Tara, her eyes glued to her new family. As I laid there taking in the scene before me, I couldn’t help but think back to how all of this started. All I wanted to do was give my best friend the best gift imaginable for her birthday. That choice led us here...to this very moment in time. Who could have ever guessed that Comic-Con tickets could lead to finding your destiny.

I pulled myself out of bed and waved off Steve as he glanced up at me, giving me a questioning look. Tara scooted over as I got in bed with her. “Amanda...I want to thank you.” I looked at my best friend and smiled, “What for?” Her arm went around my shoulder and pulled me into her side, hugging me. “For being my friend. Being the one person in my life who always had my back, through thick and thin.” God Damn hormones! I sniffled and so did she.

“Same here Tara. Till The End Of The line remember? You and me, forever.” She nodded, “Forever.” Bucky and Steve watched us both cry and hug, giving the other a knowing look. They may not come out and say it, but they knew how we felt. Because they two had found that same bond in each other, a friendship that surpassed time and even death itself. A bond that was closer than blood...a bond not even the universe could strip away. A bond to truly last...till the end of the line.


End file.
